Beasts
by Black Kitten's Dream
Summary: When you step over a line, you draw attention. Now, Iruka has to face the consequences, and slowly he realizes the nature of interest he has sparked with his misbehaviour. Little to no fluff. More warnings inside. Yaoi. Genma, Kakashi, Iruka.
1. Chapter 1

Well, there was an idea which settled down in my mind and after some time it wanted to get out. Hopefully you'll like it.

Please, bear in mind that this story will be more of the dark side and certainly not fluffy. The OOC-level of Kakashi and Genma depends on your own perception. I'm a little tired of seeing them as harmless. They're ninja, and ninja kill. Thus, they are far from being tame. Anyway, the story's yaoi. Don't like? Don't read.

Disclaimer: To whom it may concern Naruto doesn't belong to me. It's the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I don't make money out of writing this story.

Warnings: German's my first language and this won't change as long as I live.

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

**Beasts **

**by Black Kitten's Dream**

**Part 1**

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

Iruka stared down at the sheet of paper in front of him. Another mission report poorly filled out, hastily written and lacking most of the personal standard information. It was the second in a row already, given to him dismissively with the expectation that it was his job to fill out the blank lines.

To write only what was absolutely necessary was a habit a couple of Jounin had acquired over the last week, and it was only directed towards Iruka while his co-workers at the mission desk were being treated normally. Iruka knew what had triggered this behaviour, even if the reason for it was never brought up verbally by the Jounin who were treating him so unkindly.

It had been his objection during the nomination for the Chuunin exam. The moment he had raised his voice and had questioned their judgment he had stepped over a line. The line existed from the start, showing the natural differences between ranks, and now, after he had crossed this line in a moment of passion some Jounin had taken it personally.

There were two different kinds of groups showing their displeasure about his action. The larger group rebuked him subtly with frowns or stern voices. He could deal with them, silently apologizing with looks and politeness, knowing that they would forgive him in time. However, the other, smaller group was more open with their criticism. Like Asuma, Genma, or Kakashi.

The dismissive behaviour, the lack of personal standard information in the mission reports, or the mocking tone used when being spoken to by those particular ninja weren't really a surprise for him. They were reminding him of his lower rank and the hierarchy in their own, more aggressive manner. Iruka had tried to apologize to them once with soft, polite words and a deep bow, but what he had received for his sincere attempt was an aloof look from Asuma, a snide snort from Genma, and Kakashi had acted as if he wasn't there at all.

And since that time, the intensity of their harsh behaviour which had started somewhat subtly first got worse with each day to the point where even his co-workers started to notice that something wasn't right, frowning but not interfering. Uncertain of what was going on.

It left him helpless against the ongoing display of such hostility and the seemingly hopeless situation. Iruka felt lost, alone, not knowing what was expected from him by those men. His politeness was being sneered at, his lower rank shoved into his face unsympathetically, and he got more work than he already had. And the feeling that his work was considered to be unimportant, nearly pathetic compared to those of higher-ranking ninja hurt.

And it made him angry. He was upset by the lack of respect he knew he deserved despite his misbehaviour during the nomination. He had worked hard to gain his rank as Chuunin, had his own share of difficult missions. He was a good, capable teacher, was loyal and devoted. And he had had enough. They had reached a point where he couldn't be submissive anymore just to pacify some offended persons. He wouldn't play secretary anymore for some Jounin who were just too stubborn to accept an honest apology like any other normal being would.

Determined to put an end to this pointless stupidity, Iruka lifted his eyes from the form and opened his mouth to demand a correctly filled report. Blinking, he stared at the empty spot in front of his desk. Genma wasn't there anymore. The Special Jounin had already left to join Raidou and Kakashi who formed a little group a few meters away.

Genma was currently laughing about something Kakashi said, and feeling Iruka's eyes on him he directed his look right over Kakashi's shoulder back to the younger man. When their eyes met, Genma instantly dropped his carefree behaviour and his lips stretched into a sneer. The senbon, held between white teeth, was slowly being rolled from one side to the other. Genma was watching him like a lazy hawk, daring him with a slightly hooded look to object, to demand, or to just have the nerve to simply speak to him.

Gritting his teeth, Iruka lowered his head again. He knew it was futile, that it was just an invitation to receive more humiliation. Cheeks flushed in anger, he grabbed the eraser and began to remove parts of the scribbling which were nearly unreadable or entirely unnecessary due to the fact that drawn skulls, bombs, or giant shuriken pointed at little, ponytail wearing stick-figures had no place in an official mission report.

The room and its occupants vanished from Iruka's sight while he was silently working on Genma's mission report. The task was being done almost mechanically without much attention to it. Iruka's mind was running wild; the urge to defend himself was nearly as strong as the feeling of sheer helplessness.

He thought of the work waiting for him at home, of the many lessons he had to correct and the schedule he should make for the next week. He still had four hours to go at the mission desk before he could finally start on his actual work as a teacher. It would be dark by then when he'd finally come home after a long day, and the mental and physical strain left by teaching and watching over those little would-be ninja had already turned into fatigue.

He heard the voices around him, fellow ninja chatting and laughing, colleagues and friends joking with each other. The loudest voices came from Genma and Kakashi, from those who were currently making his life so miserable. They were talking lightly but just a tad too loud and in a manner that left no doubt that the words were for him.

They made snide comments about people who actually thought that they knew better than their superiors. They snorted about those who had little field experience but believed that they had the right to lecture veterans, such as defiant Academic Chuunin teaching little kids the ABC. They made fun of people who first threw a childish tantrum and then thought that an utterly insincere apology would be enough. And they chuckled about frustrated pencil pushers who were day dreaming about greater things like being a real ninja.

Iruka tightened his hold on the eraser. He didn't even see the sheet of paper in front of him anymore, his world narrowed down to these hurtful words of Genma and Kakashi.

_Noisy little Chuunin._

_Snotty brat._

_Ass-kisser._

"SHUT UP!"

The eraser flew. It made its way straight through the room to the nearest target where the soft rubber projectile hit Kakashi on the back of the head, bounced off, and fell down to the floor.

The whole room fell silent, astonished and dumb-founded. Eyes widened and darted from Kakashi to Iruka. Someone laughed out loud, finding humour in the absurdity of the situation, before she fell silent again, watching like the rest of the bystanders, curious and in anticipation of what would follow.

And Iruka knew that he had made a serious mistake. He had given them a perfect opportunity, a perfect reason to humiliate him in public. Paralyzed by what he had done he stood stiff, unable to sit down again. Wide-eyed and with bated breath he stared at Kakashi's back, dreading his reaction. After a few agonizingly long seconds the Jounin turned his head, slowly, and just enough to look at Iruka.

His eye was cold, so very cold.

Iruka was shocked, caught by the icy look directed at him. He felt powerless, couldn't break the eye contact until a distraction in form of small motion drew his attention and he was finally able to tear his eyes off Kakashi's.

The sight of Genma twisted his stomach into tight knots. The Special Jounin was staring at him over Kakashi's shoulder with a feral grin on his lips, and slowly, Genma reached up to take the senbon out. His casual stance never changed when the arm dropped back to its original place, lightly touching the thigh. Genma was holding the senbon almost carelessly, but Iruka knew that this weapon so loosely placed between forefinger and thumb was ready to be thrown.

Iruka stood still. He was a prey surprised by the sudden appearance of natural enemies, stunned into motionlessness, knowing that any wrong movements could be its last. It was an instinctive reaction in order to survive, and it was the beginning of a deadly game.

The realization of what was happening curdled his blood, and Iruka got only one soft-spoken warning before his nightmare began.

"Run."

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

tbc

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

A small note to potential anonym reviewers: If you add an e-mail address, please make sure it's correct. Otherwise I cannot reply to them.

To all of my potential reviewers: Don't be mad if my replies are late. I've got too many hobbies and too little spare time. Anyway, I will give replies, that's for sure. Thanks.

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.


	2. Chapter 2

First of all, it was highly interesting to read about all those different opinions, such as if Iruka should run or not. Thanks a lot for those reviews. They were great.

However, I have to point out that I started this story because I wanted to show them as "real" persons with all those human emotions such as anger, fear, cruelty, or lust. Even if it this story may seem extreme to you at the moment, humans aren't always nice, are they?

Furthermore, I believe there're good reasons why Jounin are superior to Chuunin (strength, skills, and so on). I won't go too far with the 'hard' parts, hence the short chapter, but bear in mind that they're ninja. And especially Jounin are skilled assassins and killers. They are deadly weapons. And they're angry at Iruka.

Therefore, I believe that Iruka only had one choice.

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

**Beasts **

**by Black Kitten's Dream**

**Part 2**

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

Iruka ran.

His heart was beating in such a way that it threatened to burst at any moment. It was hammering painfully in his chest, and the blood shooting through his veins left a loud buzz in his ears. His breathing was so erratic that he hardly got enough air to supply his body with the much needed element. His lung and the muscles in his arms and legs were on fire.

His sight started to blur until the forest narrowed down to melted green and brown. Branches were whipping his face and hands, leaving burning, angry red marks. Logic demanded that he should stop, talk to them. But survival instinct let him run on even if his body was already protesting and on the verge to refuse more abuse, ready to shut down. Panic rose. His mind was screaming, unable to comprehend what was happening.

Hunted like an enemy by fellow shinobi.

It was unreal, something out of a nightmare. But this wasn't a dream. The senbon and shuriken thrown his way were as real as the cuts they left on his skin. He had tried to fight back, had answered with his own weapons until he ran out of them. He had avoided to get seriously hit or caught so far, but less combat experience and the difference of strength, speed, and stamina between him and his pursuers were painfully clear.

Another shuriken flew past his head, narrowly missing its target and forcing him to blindly change direction again. He slipped, missed the next branch, and hardly managed to land on both feet as he hit the ground. New pain shot up his already abused legs and he stumbled the next few meters in a helpless attempt to survive this nightmare.

He knew he had lost the moment a hard body crashed into him from behind; the pursuer skilfully used the short time the false step had taken. The impact forced more air out of his lungs until black dots were dancing in front of his eyes, and he lost his entire sight for a moment when they hit the ground. The body above him was a heavy weight pressing him down and it increased the terrible feeling of total defencelessness.

Panic brought new adrenalin. It pushed him further, far above his normal strength, and he flipped over, bringing himself face to face with one of the pursuers. Hands were placed beside his head while he raised his own in a defensive reaction to push the body away. His movements stilled abruptly with his hands centimetres away from the other man's chest the instant he got a view on the face.

Lips were pulled back, showing teeth in a manner that reminded him of an aggressive animal. Eyes were blazing with something Iruka couldn't place, couldn't name. They were eyes of a beast with the drive to fulfil the task of hunting the prey, bringing it down, and destroying it.

Genma was clearly out of control, and this was beyond terrifying.

Knowing who this man was and what he was capable of turned the panic into terror and Iruka started to fight again with his whole body. There was a short, loud laugher coming from Genma, showing him how much his desperate struggle amused the other ninja. His punches were being dodged easily without much effort as if he was nothing but a silly, defiant child, and Genma's exhilaration changed into roaring laughter.

Suddenly, Iruka had the awful feeling of being not more than a mouse played by a cat. By a cat that was momentarily satisfied enough with the success of catching the prey that it decided to put aside its hunting instincts in order to act out its play instincts. It was a cruel behaviour in an otherwise deadly game that brings more, unnecessary pain to an already defeated prey.

Confronted with mocking laughter and experiencing a feeling of complete helplessness, Iruka desperately pushed his tired body to its limits. He concentrated on his chakra once more and let it flow, pushing it through his body to recover his strength. The chakra flow intensified his struggle to the point where Genma was busy enough with defence that he got a chance.

Iruka got hold of Genma's vest and at the same time twisted his body to the side to get the needed angle to throw the Jounin off. A short jerk of his head brought a new field of vision and what he saw let him freeze in his action. Panting and with his hands still buried into the vest, Iruka stared wide-eyed at the man he had completely forgotten about for the last few minutes, the man who had been hunting him together with Genma the entire time.

Kakashi stared back with an unreadable look in his eye. He was squatting a few meters away, arms comfortably propped up on his knees with a shuriken casually held in one hand. His posture was relaxed, and he was watching them silently without interfering.

The distraction of being reminded of his second pursuer was only for a few seconds but it was enough for Genma to take advantage of it. The older man ripped his hands off the vest, forced them over his head, and shoved them back until they hit the ground. Wrists captured in the tight hold of one hand, Genma's other hand shot up and grabbed the ponytail, taking his head in a hard grip. The combination of it with the body weight of the man straddling him rendered him immobile, and Iruka realized with sudden clarity that this was the end.

Something broke inside of him and a scream tore from his throat. A wounded animal pushed into a corner, weak and exhausted, blind with fear. Showing its bare soul to the world.

There was a shout, a sharply barked command, and in an instant the hand loosened its grip on his hair. And in a split second the palm connected with his forehead.

Darkness surrounded him.

And then there was nothing.

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

tbc

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

To all whom may be horrified at the moment, don't hit me. Iruka's suffering should have an end in the next chapter… or not, who knows? #winks# Anyway, I'm already working on the next chapter. It will be longer and should explain a thing or two. Til then, let me know what you think of it so far. I'd love to hear more of your opinions. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

A huge thank you for all those great reviews. It's exciting and stunning to learn about all those different perceptions people have while reading this story. Though, I've the dim feeling some of you will be disappointed at the end of it.

You see, I already had to rewrite large parts of this chapter because - after some time of writing like a maniac - I suddenly noticed that I was actually writing humour despite my intention to make it utterly serious. It seems I've got one single-tracked mind and I'm really sorry if that's affecting the attempted seriousness of the story.

So, if I raise expectations my humble self cannot satisfy because of this single-tracked mind, poor imagination, or simple lack of creativity and talent, I apologize in advance.

Now to a persistent misunderstanding I want to clear up once and for all. I hereby want to point out one last time that **Iruka's not weak**. To be inferior to other people is nothing new, that's life. For better understanding, let's say Genin are flyweight, Chuunin are lightweight, Jounin are middleweight, and (ex-)ANBU (i.e. Kakashi) are heavyweight. What we learn from it (apart from the fact that I know nothing about boxing *sweat drop*) is that lightweights have slim to no chances to ever beat heavyweights. Just image yourself in a boxing ring facing a heavyweight and maybe you will understand what I so desperately try to convey since the first chapter.

Anyway, thanks for all your reviews and I hope you'll like the new chapter, too.

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

**Beasts**

**by Black Kitten's Dream**

**Part 3**

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

The first thing Iruka felt when he slowly rose from the darkness again was strong disorientation. His mind was in a haze, he couldn't think clearly. He felt weak, powerless. His body weighed a ton as if he was struggling with gravity. It seemed impossible to move even a single limb; the invisible weight which lay on his body was pressing him down with great heaviness.

He tried to open his eyes. The task was as difficult as forming a straight thought and nearly impossible, but he made it, and when his eyelids finally fluttered open new darkness greeted him. The world around him was nearly entirely coloured black. There were dark-grey shadows with blurry silhouettes, but he couldn't spot anything. It increased the feeling of disorientation, of confusion, and it gave him the first taste of fear about the unknown situation.

A moan came from somewhere, so near and yet so far away. It sounded weak, pitiful, a person in distress. The sensation that it was actually coming from the depths of his own body was frightening.

A calloused hand touched his forehead and stroked strands of hair out of his face. It was a gentle petting, soothing, and a low voice whispered a soft command.

"Sleep some more."

And Iruka did.

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

The next time he opened his eyes the room was lit by the setting sun, colouring it in soft red and orange. The place was unfamiliar to him. He had no idea who lived there, and it was somewhat difficult to remember how or when he got there.

Confused, Iruka let his eyes roam through the room, trying to catch some clue of its owner. There wasn't any hint. No personal pictures on the wall, and the furniture was as ordinary as in any other household. The bed he was lying on was surprisingly comfortable, though.

Iruka pulled the blanket further up to his chin and pressed his face into the soft pillow. The deep exhaustion from before had vanished to make room for an almost relaxing drowsiness. He felt warm, secure. Birds were singing outside the window, calling their friends and mates to prepare for the nightfall. Iruka listened to their songs; their peaceful chirping was a wonderful calming sound. It let him drift again straight into the dream world.

Suddenly, his body made a violent jerk and his eyes shot open. The memory about the hunt was back with cruel vividness, and liquid ice shot through his belly at the realization of what he was doing. It was stupid to feel relaxed and comfy in an unknown situation. It was crazy and suicidal. A surge of adrenaline quickened his heartbeat, and he sat up with a loud gasp on his lips.

The movements let the blanket slide down his body, and it brought a new, rather unwelcome awareness. Baffled, Iruka stared down at the naked form of his body, knowing with sudden clarity that the blanket still covering his groin and legs was hiding the rest. An unexpected noise startled him out of his bewilderment, and his head shot up and to the side. Wide-eyed and with tensed muscles, Iruka looked at the person entering the room.

"Iruka." The man greeted him with a nod as he stepped into the room. His movements were deliberately slow, an offer to the younger man to feel unthreatened.

But Iruka couldn't relax despite the fact that he normally trusted this person with his life. It was the knowledge of who this man's friends were that let him remain tense, and he watched him warily, uncertain of his presence. His senses were on alert when the man crossed the room, took one of the chairs standing around, and placed it in front of the bed. And he was ready to bolt when the man sat down and leaned forward, resting his forearms on his thighs in a calm posture. Warm eyes met his; the look in them a mixture of understanding and patience.

Seconds passed, silently, as if the man was waiting for him to start the conversation. It was a strange, weird situation, and it made Iruka even more nervous. He was at a loss, not knowing what was being expected from him, and he blinked a few times in growing confusion before he hesitantly addressed the other man.

"Raidou-san?"

His tentative enquiry for some clarity was answered by more silence. The Jounin continued to study him before a sigh escaped the older man's lips.

"How do you feel, Iruka?"

Iruka furrowed his brow. He was tired, and his muscles ached. His mind felt kind of fuzzy. He had a slight headache, and his chakra was terribly low. The earlier chase, as terrifying real as it had been, felt at the same time like a bad dream. He was in an unfamiliar room with a man who was indeed a fellow shinobi, but they weren't exactly close friends. And he was stark naked. Unconsciously, Iruka pulled the blanket higher.

"Iruka?"

The slightly concerned voice snapped him out of his thoughts and Iruka shook his head to clear his mind. Frowning, he directed his look back to the other man.

"I don't understand. What's happened? Where am I?"

Raidou regarded him thoughtfully, apparently considering how much he could tell, or how he should start. Iruka felt himself slowly losing his temper at the silent treatment. As much as he respected the other ninja, he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"What's going on, Raidou-san?"

"Well," The Jounin watched him closely. "What do you remember?"

Iruka looked uncertainly back. "Why do you ask? You do know what happened, don't you?"

The older shinobi raised both eyebrows; it was a clear sign that he was still waiting for an answer to his question. Knitting his brow at the unspoken order, Iruka reached up and started to rub his forehead, trying to ease the slight pain behind it. He used the time to bring his memories into a correct order to give a short but proper report like he had been taught as a ninja. Absent-mindedly, his fingers wandered to the side to stroke a few strands of hair out of his face and behind his ear.

"I threw an eraser at Kakashi, and Genma told me to run. When I didn't react straight away Genma attacked me. If I hadn't reacted in time the senbon would have hit me in the shoulder. And then… I ran."

Iruka closed his eyes at the memory, at what he had felt in that moment. Shock, horror, and disbelief. They had given him no choice, no chance to apologize. Fight or run. He still couldn't believe what had happened, and the memory of it coloured his voice into a soft tone.

"I jumped out of the window. They chased me through the city and nearly caught me a couple of times. I fought back, or tried to. I used every jutsu I could think of, but I didn't really have a chance against them. At the gate I… managed to escape through teleporting. Tried to run back into the city. I didn't get far. Kakashi was suddenly there in front of me and my only escape was the woods. Genma caught me there. He... hit me and I lost consciousness."

Iruka opened his eyes again, directing his look back to the other man. "I was being hunted like an enemy, Raidou-san, and I don't really know why."

First, the Jounin didn't respond, still watching him closely. Then he leaned back into the seat, making himself comfortable.

"I know you're upset, but you weren't in danger, not at any time."

Iruka stared flabbergasted at his counterpart and then he exploded. "That's not true!"

"Calm down. I was watching the entire time--"

"No!" Iruka interrupted him harshly. "They chased me through the woods, Raidou-san. They threw weapons at me! Kakashi and Genma hunted me like an enemy and I want to know why! I hit Kakashi with an eraser. With a fucking _eraser_! That's no reason to chase me like a criminal! And what do you mean you were watching the entire time? Why didn't you help me?!"

Iruka ended his accusations with flushed cheeks, an angry look, and folded arms, making it clear that he felt both hurt and betrayed by the other man's refusal to help. What made school kids run in an instant didn't affect the Jounin at all. Raidou was completely unperturbed by his outburst and the glare directed at him. There was even a smile on his lips and his eyes shone with amusement.

"I can see why they took an interest in you."

"What...?"

"I want you to listen to what I've to say first." The Jounin spoke calmly but firmly, and Iruka closed his mouth again. He was confused about the strange, unexpected information, but the request was also an unmistakeable order. A satisfied nod and Raidou continued.

"Like so many others, Genma, Kakashi, and Asuma were pissed off after the nominations. No one likes to get criticized, least of all by subordinates. So they decided to teach you a lesson, hence their cold and snotty attitude. Childish, I know." Raidou smiled benignly.

"Anyway, the moment you apologized to them in person you triggered various reactions. One would think that the apology was their goal, but oddly enough they didn't like it anymore. Asuma thought it would be a too easy way for you to get out of it. It's a simple combination of too much pride and stubbornness. Give him some time and Kurenai a chance to work on him and Asuma will calm down eventually. Genma and Kakashi are another thing.

"When you stood up to them during the nominations they got to know your hot-blooded temper. Your sudden all-too docile behaviour was quite a disappointment for them, almost an insult. They wanted a confrontation with the same man they saw during the nominations, and not some well-mannered Chuunin who suddenly remembered his rank. So they started to provoke you even more to get the desired reaction out of you."

"The disdain and arrogance were only to see me losing my temper?"

Nodding, Raidou confirmed his disbelief. "In a way, yes. They were spoiling for a fight, to put it bluntly, and they got what they wanted when you threw the eraser."

The disbelief Iruka had been feeling until now changed into cold realization. "No matter what I had tried or done, it wouldn't have changed anything. I didn't have any chances in the first place, did I?"

Raidou hummed in agreement but didn't say anything else, giving Iruka some time to digest the news. It was hard for Iruka to learn that they had toyed with his feelings just to manipulate him into an argument. The whole despair, loneliness and helplessness he had experienced during their cold treatment were suddenly not more than apparently unimportant side-effects. And this hurt.

Iruka's hand was shaking slightly when he reached up to touch his forehead with a pained look on his face. "Tell me one thing, Raidou-san. Why Genma? I understand why Asuma and Kakashi are giving me the cold shoulder, but Genma doesn't have a team. I didn't challenge him during the nominations. Why is he so angry at me?"

"Hm, this shouldn't really surprise you." The older man tilted his head to the side. "Jounin are proud people, and they're solidly united to their own kind in the first place. When you step on someone's toes you unleash this particular solidarity. It's a pack thing. This isn't any different from the link Chuunin have among each other, now is it? Your disagreement with Kakashi's decision angered Genma as well. Besides they're best pals. They... share pretty much everything."

Iruka stared perplexed at Raidou's still smiling face. "Pardon me if I find nothing funny about it. I hurt some Jounins' feelings and now they are out for my blood. It wasn't enough that they treated me lesser than a dog, no, they even hunted me!"

"That's the spirit I've been missing for the last few minutes. I got worried there for a moment."

Raidou was grinning openly by now which made Iruka speechless. The emotional up and down of the last days took their toll on him and he raised his hands in an unconscious gesture as if to put a stop to the Jounin's absurdly good mood. Raidou's relaxed and pleased attitude was out of place after all the terror Iruka had to endure at the hands of this man's friends. It was baffling. Many questions were running through his mind, demanding explanations, and he softly voiced one of them.

"Why didn't they put an end to it after I threw the eraser? Why hunting me? Why going to the extreme?"

"The chase wasn't part of their original plan. The second you hit Kakashi the whole thing developed self-dynamics. You had finally taken their bait, had lost your temper. But you didn't use words to fight back. You actually attacked them."

"With an eraser."

Raidou shrugged at the numbly uttered objection. "You could have used a piece of cotton wool, the outcome would have been the same. You see, Genma had already started to find some amusement in your struggle to find a way to stand up for yourself without losing your temper. He actually had fun to see how long it would take them to accomplish their task. The skulls and the other drawings on his mission reports are the best indication for it."

"That's... crazy."

"Well, your personality ranges from obedient and submissive to passionate and hot-blooded, and it can change within seconds. Let's say this can trigger some interesting reactions."

"... Come again?"

"Anyway," Raidou continued with a small smile at Iruka's perplexed look. "Genma was thrilled by your action. The hunt was on impulse. Kakashi went along with it. However, as I said before already, you weren't in any danger, not at any time."

"That's... not true." Iruka knew he was stubbornly denying the truth. If Genma and Kakashi had been really serious there wouldn't be shallow cuts and some more or less minor bruises but broken bones or even worse injuries. Still, the emotional part of his mind refused to turn the horror of the hunt into something as harmless as a game.

"I thought they were going to kill me, Raidou-san. It felt so real."

Confronted with Iruka's misery, Raidou turned serious again. "That's what they wanted, Iruka. Especially Genma wanted to see how you would react in time of danger. Kakashi's interest got sparked during the chase. I tried to make sure they didn't take things too far, but it seems I've waited too long. For that I apologize."

Iruka's eyes turned wide. "You were the one who stopped Genma!"

"I was observing the chase the entire time," Raidou affirmed with a small nod. "And I look after you while you were sleeping it off."

"Sleeping it off?" Iruka echoed in incredulity. "Genma hit me, Raidou-san. I didn't fall asleep. I lost consciousness."

"That was an instinctive reaction, the shortest way to calm you down. Drastic but effective."

"I'm... thrilled. Or at a loss for words. I don't really know right now. Why am I naked again?"

"Well, something changed during the chase, Iruka."

"You don't say." Sarcasm wasn't something Iruka normally cherished, but he couldn't help himself anymore. It was all too much, and the tone of his voice changed into bitterness. "Let me guess. They started to hate me for real."

"Hm? No, quite the contrary. But that's something they should tell you in person. Don't you think, Genma?"

Iruka's eyes widened and his head shot to the side. A gasp escaped his lips at the sight of Genma casually leaning against the door frame. It was more than obvious that the man had been eavesdropping the whole time, and that he had heard every single word they had spoken. The horror of the chase was still vividly in Iruka's mind, and fear spread through his body again, making his stomach clench in alarm.

And then Raidou did something that let Iruka seriously doubt the honesty of the older man's sympathy, and he could only watch him in stunned silence. Unhurriedly, Raidou stood up and walked out of the room, wordlessly and without a single glance.

Iruka needed a moment to comprehend that Raidou had actually left, and that he was now alone with one of his pursuers. Without any weapons. Naked. Unable to defend himself properly. His heartbeat sped up, making his chest feel as if it was too narrow for the heart that was seemingly growing with every new second. The noise produced by the rapidly beating heart was only audible to Iruka, but for him it was terribly loud compared to the silence of the room. Wide-eyed and frozen into stillness, he stared at the remaining Jounin.

Genma was slouching with his left shoulder resting on the doorframe, arms crossed and with his head tilted down. It was difficult enough to read possible moves which could indicate an attack if the enemy was a well-trained shinobi. To predict moves of highly skilled Jounin was nearly impossible; they gave little to no hints through their body language. The only way to get a warning and to react in time in such situations was through the eyes. A tiny motion, a narrowing of the pupils, or a short twitch of the eyelids could be enough to save one's life.

But Iruka couldn't see them, hidden behind brown bangs. And this made him beyond nervous. A fine sheet of sweat spread over his body, producing a clammy sensation on the otherwise hot skin. His heartbeat was still too fast when his ninja training finally kicked in. Taking in carefully controlled breaths to calm down his heart, Iruka turned his whole concentration on the other man, trying to catch signs which would betray the Jounin's upcoming actions.

His fingers clenched painfully, tightening their hold on the blanket which was his only shield between them, and his muscles and sinews tensed. Seconds went by, silently. The tension in Iruka grew to the point where he forgot to breathe, fully concentrating on the other man. Iruka was on alert, waiting silently, and then Genma moved.

Reduced to the primal senses of an alerted prey, Iruka's reaction was purely instinctive. His body jerked back to bring more space between himself and the other man, and his hands shot up in a defensive reaction. Gasping and filling his lungs with new air, Iruka was ready to fight back when he focused again on the Special Jounin.

Genma stood in the middle of the room with his hands on his hips, both eyebrows high, and a smirk on his lips; clearly amused about the reaction.

Iruka knew at once that he had overreacted. Genma hadn't attacked; he had just stepped into the room. The knowledge that he had completely miscalculated the other man's intention, that he had lost his nerves and had shown fear and weakness in front of him brought a deep blush on his cheeks. Genma's broad grin completed his humiliation.

Face burning in shame, Iruka remained in his semi-kneeling position on the bed. The uncertainty and confusion about the situation let him stay tense, and it didn't change when a motion at the door drew his attention. Kakashi entered the room.

His movements were leisurely, his appearance that of a laidback man. But Iruka wasn't fooled by it. The strength, power, and potential aggression of the man were still evident with every step he took. Kakashi was nothing but a panther taking a stroll as he was crossing the room, and just as gracefully as a wild cat lying down on the grass, he sat down on the chair Raidou had used a few minutes ago. Arms casually draped over the backrest and with his legs slightly spread, his posture was screaming indifference while he regarded Iruka with a bored look.

Iruka sensed that Kakashi too had eavesdropped the whole time, hidden in the next room. Why he had chosen to make an appearance now could be explained together with his current behaviour. The combination of boredom, indifference, aloofness, and barely hidden impatience showed Iruka that Kakashi was fed up, that he wanted to speed things up to bring it to an end.

The new situation was more than unsettling. Their different displays of emotions were confusing. Genma was still grinning at him, overly amused, apparently savouring every second of Iruka's distress, and Kakashi was without a doubt annoyed. They were watching him without giving away their intentions, and Iruka's eyes shot back and forth, desperately trying to focus on both men at once.

His eyes needed only a second to direct his look from one man to the other, but when they turned to Genma again he wasn't there anymore. Iruka was momentarily startled by the sudden empty spot, and before he could react arms encircled him from behind and he was forcefully pulled back until his back was pressed against a hard body.

Iruka yelped at the sudden attack and tried to escape, but the hands clenching his wrists forced his arms to cross over his chest, bringing him even closer to the body behind him. Captured and unable to move his arms or upper body a single inch, Iruka stared panting and with wide eyes at the still bored and utterly unimpressed looking Copy-nin.

The body behind Iruka shifted ever so slightly and strands of hair brushed over the side of his face. Warm breath glided over his skin, followed by a low purring voice.

"Hey there, Iruka-_sensei_."

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

tbc

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

I apologize if this chapter seems boring but I had to explain a few things before I can go to the good part. I don't know if I'll be able to make an update within the next month (work, boyfriend, three-week holiday without computer), or when I can give replies to your reviews. So don't be mad if I need a little time for it. Hopefully we'll see us again. Until then everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

**Beasts**

**by Black Kitten's Dream**

**Part ****4**

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

It was a thought put together by raw emotions, and it was being spoken with a resigned voice through a tight throat. Iruka swallowed hard, trying to ease the dryness of his mouth. He felt weak in mind and body, powerless, and downright pathetic in his feeble attempts to escape Genma's tight hold. He just couldn't get away, so he had given up, had ended all efforts. At least, the surrender allowed him to relax his sore body. His mind was another thing. The bitterness deep down in his heart was something he hadn't experienced in years since the death of his parents, and it created indifference toward the present situation. He didn't care anymore; he just wanted it to be over.

The hands holding his wrists relaxed their grip and the thumbs started to stroke the soft skin beneath them, drawing small circles around some bruises left by the hunt.

"Ah, hate is such a strong word, Iruka-kun."

Genma's breath was a tickling, warm sensation washing over his right cheek from behind, but the Special Jounin's lightly spoken words were nothing but mockery to Iruka's ears.

"I have apologized to you, haven't I? What more do you want from me?"

"What worth is an apology of a man who refuses to acknowledge the wrongness of his actions?"

"Kakashi."

"Shut up, Genma."

Kakashi's voice was flat and his eye was narrowed. The sharp look at Genma was a clear warning for the other man to stay out of it. Kakashi's casual posture hadn't changed with his arms still resting on the backrest and the legs slightly spread, but the annoyance and anger he was radiating betrayed his laid-back appearance.

Iruka couldn't see Genma's face, but he knew from the tightening of the Special Jounin's muscles that he wasn't pleased with the order. The lingering silence indicated that there was a wordless battle of willpower and dominance going on. They were staring each other down with threatening looks like animals. Unspectacular to an outsider, but Iruka knew that underneath the silent and calm façade was enough potential aggression to seriously fight out their differences.

It wasn't comforting to sit between such powerful men. The possibility that they might be ready for battle made the situation dangerous, and to know that he was sitting in the line of fire gnawed on Iruka's already thin and tattered nerves.

The intensity of the unexpected new situation and the absolute stillness of both Jounin created an oppressing atmosphere. Iruka's stomach clenched in uneasiness and uncertainty of what was going on between Kakashi and Genma. Genma was out of sight, thus the Copy Ninja was his only clue.

Outwardly, Kakashi's posture was unchanged, but his eye was now more narrow and colder than moments before. Since Genma was right behind him, Kakashi's gaze only grazed him on its way to the actual receiver but it was enough for Iruka to get shivers from it. The ongoing silent battle put him on edge and his nervousness skyrocked the moment he noticed a sudden change in the air.

It was barely noticeable at first, a slight rise of Genma's body temperature. But when a prickling started to spread over Iruka's skin and his fine hair rose as if he was getting too close to electricity he knew what was happening. Chakra was slowly filling the air between them.

The realization took his breath away and his eyes went wide. This weren't some ordinary threatening gestures anymore. His first thoughts about a fight were suddenly dangerously close to become reality. To go this far just because of a disagreement was insanity, and his first instinct was to yell at them to make them stop. But the chase had shown him clearly that both Jounin weren't exactly reasonable men. A demand of a subordinate could be counterproductive. They could take offence and their anger would turn toward him again. And this was the last thing Iruka wanted right now.

Genma shifted. It was a subtle motion, but Iruka understood right away that the Special Jounin was balancing himself to get into a better position. It was an aggressive gesture, a sign that he had no qualms about battling out their differences, and Iruka's mind was racing in search for a solution. The steady raise of chakra of both men made his skin crawl and the air around him turned into something that was becoming too warm, too thick. And when Iruka reached the point where he had the feeling to suffocate on the pent-up tension, words sputtered out of his mouth.

"I didn't have the right to question your decision, Kakashi-sensei. It was disrespectful and arrogant. I got out of line. I didn't mean to offend you, and I apologise for any inconvenience I might have caused with my misbehaviour."

The words had come out of the blue, completely unprepared, driven by the urge to end the situation before it could escalate into violence. Their attention should be back on him again. If this was for better or worse would be answered soon. Mentally preparing for the unavoidable, Iruka waited with quickened pulse for their reaction.

Neither Jounin moved. Seconds went by. Iruka's nervousness grew and he was about to speak again just to break the silence when the chakra presences suddenly dropped as fast as they had risen moments before. The abrupt change let him gasp in surprise and immense relief washed over him. Behind him, Genma relax and his thumbs resumed their stroking of Iruka's wrists as if nothing had happened at all.

That Genma's tension had vanished into thin air so quickly was puzzling, and the jump from one extreme to the other, from aggressive to utterly relaxed left Iruka slightly dazed. Furrowing his brows, he stared down at the hands holding his wrists as though they would give him some answers. Only now did he notice that his hands were shaking, and he became aware of his heavy breathing and the fine sheet of sweat covering his skin.

Iruka couldn't take his eyes off his trembling hands. They were like symbols for the last hours, a sign that he was slowly turning into a nervous wreck. A pressure on his wrists caught his attention. It was a silent suggestion from Genma for him to pay attention again. Iruka didn't want to push his luck. He knew it wasn't over yet. And though he braced himself for the confrontation, he still winced at Kakashi's openly disgusted look.

The gaze hurt more than he wanted to admit. Despite their cold treatment and the cruel chase he still held both Jounin in high regards. They were elite, capable and irreplaceable. And to be looked at with such antipathy from no one other than the famous Sharingan user was an additional blow to his already ruffled ego.

It was obvious that the Copy-nin saw his attempt to diffuse the upcoming danger as nothing but a pathetic and hysteric overreaction to a harmless, little power struggle, and Iruka couldn't help but think that perhaps Kakashi was right.

"Do you really think I'm pissed just because you were _recalcitrant_?"

Dumbfounded, Iruka stared back. He had expected some mocking and crushing words aimed at his qualification as a ninja because he had lost his nerve so easily. The context of Kakashi's softly snarled question took him completely by surprise, and he blinked a few times in uncertainty before he answered honestly.

"Yes. Even Raidou-san said so."

"Raidou's nothing but diplomatic. It seems he's also taken to you, why is still a mystery to me. But I can assure you I won't handle you with kid gloves, Umino. You're impertinent, self-centred, and ignorant."

Iruka's eyes widened at the harsh words directed at him. Kakashi's icy look was piercing, and he carried on in his speech without waiting for a reply.

"Tell me, Iruka-_sensei_, have you forgotten why you're teaching those kids in the first place? Let me refresh your memory. Konoha's dangerously weak since Kyuubi has taken too many of our men. We're in dire need of capable ninja filling those losses, and we need them now and not in a couple of years."

"No," Iruka objected firmly, frowning at the unexpected course and the man's rudeness. "I do know Konoha's situation, it's nothing new. But there's no need to rush them into something they aren't ready for. They're still too young, too inexperienced. You'll just break them for nothing."

"It's not your decision whether they are ready. You've lost your right to speak for them the moment they graduated from school."

Iruka bit down on his lower lip at Kakashi's sharp words. He knew, he absolutely knew that he had no say in it anymore, but those kids were dear to his heart. He was convinced that the nominations had been made too rash, and if the nominations actually turn out to be the wrong decision it will inevitably lead into disaster. Iruka was aware of the lower status of his rank compared to that of the Jounin instructors, but it wasn't in his nature to just stand on the side, silently watching this might bring while everything in him was screaming in anxiety.

Worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, Iruka was torn between just giving up and obediently accepting his superior's decisions, or stubbornly standing up for his ideals. Genma's hands lost their hold on his wrists and started to stroke the inside of his forearms in a soothing manner. Warm breath touched his ear, whispering low words.

"Don't hold back. Talk. Let him know what you think."

Genma's hushed words were sweet seduction. To know that the Special Jounin was encouraging him instead of simply taking Kakashi's side was startling, but it was a golden opportunity for him to define his position. Iruka couldn't ignore it, couldn't resist. Still, he was nervous, and he moistened his lips when his eyes met Kakashi's.

"I know we're still undermanned, Kakashi-sensei, but over the last years we've gotten enough new blood to ease the tense situation."

"It's nowhere near enough to protect Konoha without difficulty."

"Yes, but we've managed any difficulties well enough so far. I don't think it would really hurt to give those kids some more time until they're properly prepared for the Chuunin exam."

"And how long do you want to wait?" Kakashi's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Peacetimes are fine as long as they last, but a serious attack or a war now would take us down in an instant. Those kids need to grow up, and that fast. Nobody forced them to take the path of a ninja. It was their choice. They should finally start to take responsibility for it and learn how reality is. Stop treating them like ordinary school kids. This isn't child's play. We're teaching them to become soldiers. They'll fight, they'll kill. And they'll get killed sooner or later. You've pampered them enough."

"I don't pamper my students! There's nothing wrong with my teaching, you heartless bastard!" Iruka shot back, angry about the accusation. He wiggled out of Genma's hold, ready to defend his teaching methods, but strong arms pulled him back again into his former position. One arm was now firmly draped over his chest to prevent further movements, and the hand of the other one was being placed on his belly.

The hand lying flat on his belly startled him. It was a certain source of warmness that created a tingling sensation on his skin. It made his abs jump, and it was close enough to his groin to remind him again of his nudeness. Yet, all words of protest about the quite intimate touch vanished at once with Genma's chiding voice.

"Such dirty words, Iruka-kun. Do try to stay objective."

Iruka's cheeks flushed. Scolded like a child, this was beyond humiliating. A hiss escaped his lips, and he pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes with enough pressure to actually hurt. He needed the pain badly. It was so hard to assess Genma. One moment the Special Jounin was encouraging him, the next one he treated him like a naughty child. And that Genma was addressing him so casually the whole time as though they were actually good friends was irritating as hell. At this point, it wouldn't really surprise him if Genma had a broad smirk on his face, probably enjoying his humiliation thoroughly. And to top it off, the chances that both Jounin were interpreting his blush as a sign that he was actually admitting misbehaviour were so high that he had to grit his teeth at the mere thought of it.

Gods, he wanted to go up the wall, wanted to scream in frustration. He wanted to get out of Genma's hold, to get free to have the - albeit unrealistic - feeling that his destiny was in his own hands again. He wanted to cuss like a sailor, give them a piece of his mind, and demand a proper, polite form of address, but he couldn't because then he would indeed act like a brat.

The situation was stuck. They wanted to talk and they wouldn't stop until they got what they wanted. And they wanted to play by their own rules. Talk about childish behaviour. But to get out of this crazy situation he had to play along.

Cursing the blush which always came uninvited at the wrong time, Iruka took in a deep breath before he slowly counted up to ten to gather himself and to give his traitorous, hot cheeks some time to cool down. He tried to stay calm and even managed a somewhat steady voice when he addressed Kakashi again. He couldn't suppress the glare, though.

"To rush things now only because we're still undermanned is the wrong way. That's no reason to make those kids pay for it. We all have our share of being overworked. You're not the only one, Kakashi-sensei. I've got several jobs on my own."

"Don't you dare compare your situation with that of us. Do you really believe people with Genma's skills and abilities are happy with working at the mission desk? With playing substitute for your teacher friends when they're on sick leave?"

"I'm terribly sorry if our jobs are too low for your highness," Iruka hissed back, unable to hold back his irritation any longer. Kakashi answered him with a killing glance.

"You ignorant little shit. Some of us are Hunters or in ANBU. One day we're on S-class missions, the next day we're at the office stamping papers or teach snotty brats. The situation's intolerable since a long time and Sandaime knows it."

"Oh yeah?! I want to let you know that I as a lowly Chuunin took several A-class missions on my own and as you can see I apparently survived them all although they were far from being child's play as you put it so tactfully!"

"Fortune favours fools," Kakashi shrugged nonchalantly.

Iruka gaped, and then he exploded. "Fine! You know what? I've had enough! I'll just get down on my knees! I'll grovel before you and will kiss your feet! Will this be enough for your stupid Jounin pride?!"

"You're being childish."

"So what! Let me! You don't really want a discussion! And I don't really know why I should listen to someone like you at all! You of all people want to talk with me about serious matters?! Don't make me laugh! It's amazing that they let you even close to children! Genma-san would be a far better man to train those kids than you anyway!"

Kakashi's eye narrowed to a slit and his voice became dangerously low. "And why, pray tell, is that so?"

"Oh, please," Iruka spoke as if Kakashi was deliberately dense. "You read porn! In public! You're a _pervert_!"

Kakashi stared back with widened eye, speechless and quite dumbfounded. The absence of any retort and the following silence were a clear sign to Iruka that Kakashi had no argument against it. The knowledge that he had gotten the upper hand against someone who was being called a genius was incredible. It was a wonderful, great feeling. Iruka's chest swelled from the inside, his heart made a couple of joyful jumps. His whole posture changed and was now radiating self assurance. Euphoria about his unexpected victory let his eyes shine and his face glowed in triumph. Till Kakashi's visible eyebrow rose in mild amazement.

"You, my dear friend, are indeed entertaining, but surprisingly stubborn and incredibly naïve to boot."

Iruka's euphoria collapsed like a house of cards. Kakashi's words weren't coloured with resentment but light merriment, and the sudden change of the Jounin's behaviour pulled the rug out from under him. His mouth opened but he was too baffled to actually voice a reply. Kakashi didn't elaborate on his statement, he just snorted at Iruka's flabbergasted look.

Iruka didn't get enough time to gather his thoughts to give an, at least, half-decent reply. Something hit the place between his shoulders right under his neck, pulling him out of his bewilderment.

It was Genma who was pressing the forehead against his back. Iruka's brows furrowed and his confusion grew when the Special Jounin started to tremble. He needed a moment to comprehend Genma's strange behaviour, but the noises suddenly coming from behind were a not so subtle indication that the trembling was in fact a result of suppressed emotions.

Genma was laughing. It started with barely audible sniggering that quickly turned into loud hearty laughter. And then Genma started roaring. The pressure on Iruka's back vanished at once when the Special Jounin threw his head back in unrestrained hilarity. The man's whole body was shaking while he was laughing his ass off, and his arms tightened around Iruka, drawing the younger man even closer to him.

Iruka sat wide-eyed and stiff, helplessly enduring the other man's hysterical laughter. He flinched rather in surprise than in fear when Genma buried his face into his right shoulder, muffling his laughter until it died down again. The Special Jounin sighed, softly, and he squeezed Iruka as if he wanted to thank him for the fun. And then, Genma went completely still.

The abrupt silence and stillness of Genma and Kakashi's still amused look turned Iruka's confusion into uneasiness. An unpleasant feeling spread through him at their strange behaviour, and his heartbeat sped up when Genma lifted his head. Iruka froze.

Lips touched his skin, warm and moisten. They travelled over his shoulder with feathery touches, leisurely, up his neck and over his jaw until hot breath grazed his ear. A tongue joined the lips, leaving a wet sensation on the skin behind his ear where it glided up to the top of it only to trace the edge down again before the tongue stopped with one long lick to the inside of his earlap. The lips hovered right by his ear, and when Genma spoke, his voice was nothing but deep, purring satisfaction.

"I'm the pervert."

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

tbc

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

... Confession time. I've lost track of whom reviews I've already answered. I'm dumb, I know. So, if I've actually answered twice or even worse gave no reply at all... Mea Culpa! I'm sooo sorry! Don't be angry with me, please. I swear this will never happen again, because reviews are the butter on the author's bread... or so.

Well, apart from bad grammar, spelling mistakes, and amazingly confusing sentences, I do hope this chapter was worth the long wait. I know there's no nc-17 action, but I had to put in Kakashi's opinion before I can go to the lemon part. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. As for Genma… #grins#

Thanks a lot for all those wonderful reviews! They show me if I'm getting too sketchy, and give me a chance to clear up misunderstandings and to make it better in the next chapter. Therefore, they're very much appreciated!

Hopefully till next time, minna-san!


	5. Chapter 5

**Beasts**

**by Black Kitten's Dream**

**Part ****5**

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

Iruka sat paralyzed, thunderstruck by what Genma had done. The situation was so bizarre, and just as surreal as the touch of the tongue moments before. Hot and wet on his skin. Too sensual to be only playful and too sinful on its way up his neck and over his ear to be laughed off as mere teasing. This sudden eroticism, delivered in a shameless manner Iruka had never experienced before was shocking. He was confused, overwhelmed by the intensity of the act, by the passion behind it.

And then there was Kakashi. Iruka couldn't tear his eyes off him. He was caught by the other man's dark eye, was mesmerized by the mixture of laziness and mild curiosity in it. The awareness that Kakashi wasn't looking at Genma but at him, that the man was apparently neither disturbed nor surprised - as if Genma hadn't just licked his neck and ear, as if this had been nothing but an ordinary, everyday occurrence - was just as startling.

It was unsettling how Kakashi was watching him, waiting for a reaction Iruka couldn't make because he didn't know what to do, what to say, or what to think at all. The only thing he knew for sure was that he didn't want to break the eye contact, because if he did, then he'd have to face Genma again. And the thought alone was frightening. Genma's unpredictability was almost impossible to handle. It was far more intimidating to face him than Kakashi with his cool, biting but direct attitude, and suddenly, Iruka whished he was alone with Kakashi, without Genma and his confusing capriciousness. Or that Raidou would be back again, acting as the calm mediator between them like he did before. But all of this was nothing but wishful thinking.

Hot breath, softly blowing over the inside of his ear was a silent, constant reminder that Genma's lips were still only inches away from his right ear. Genma was waiting just like Kakashi, and Iruka could only image the Special Jounin's expression. Lips stretched into a wicked smile, eyes blazing with malicious joy. Mocking him, gloating that he had finally managed to completely unnerve him to the point where he was frozen into stillness, unable to move.

The mental image of a nastily smirking Genma wasn't the only thing that tormented him at the moment, though. Every time the warm air met the damp area left by the Special Jounin's tongue, Iruka's body reacted to it with small trembles. And the breath tickled, badly. It was nothing but torture to his worn out body and frayed nerves.

Iruka knew his behaviour was totally unprofessional. It was ridiculous and childish to think that he could just ignore Genma while mutely staring at Kakashi, but his mind was a mixture of paralyzed numbness and hysterical panic. In his weariness he couldn't see anything to get out of this situation that had been forced upon him. There was nothing he could do or say that wouldn't lead straight into more mortification. It was too much for him. He couldn't cope with the new situation, and so his mind took the easy way out by simply refusing to acknowledge the existence of the man behind him, too scared by another unexpected change of his attitude, and he continued to stare at Kakashi. Kakashi, clearly amused, watched him with a lazy look. And Iruka felt downright pathetic.

All of a sudden, Genma's breathing got slower, and the Special Jounin deepened it until he was directly and quite intentionally blowing into Iruka's ear. And Iruka, still caught in his inability to cope with the situation, reacted to it with an automatic motion. He tilted his head to the side - oddly enough not farther away but straight toward the source of the current torture; Genma's hot breath - while hunching his right shoulder up at the same time. It was as though his shoulder joint wanted to cover his ear, and the moment he almost finished the motion Iruka knew that he must look like a squirming, prudish virgin.

"Shy, aren't we?"

The blush started on his cheeks and spread over the bridge of his nose like a wildfire, leaving a hot, burning sensation on his skin that made Iruka think that his face must be on fire.

"Cute."

Genma's overly amused voice snapped him out of his dazed state at once. Anger shot through his veins at the other man's inappropriate comments. It was a strong emotion, and it was enough for him to straighten up and to turn with a fairly impressive glare toward his torturer. "I'm not _cute_. Stop mocking me, Genma-san."

One eye-brow rose wonderingly. "Who's mocking you?"

"You! The whole time!" Iruka shot back, and his eyes narrowed in irritation at the other man's pretended innocence. "You have fun mocking me, Genma-san? Suddenly treating me like a woman after chasing me through the woods? That's so low. I'm not your toy. And I don't believe one single word. Just because you were licking me like... like... in such an _indecent_ manner doesn't mean you're a pervert. To have this much experience is normal for a man of your age. I was surprised by it, that's all. You were just lucky that I'm not that experienced or you wouldn't have gotten any reaction out of me other than an eye-rolling."

"Now, really?"

"Yes!" Iruka took in a sharp breath the instant he felt his hackles raise again. He didn't want to lose his temper anymore. He felt so drained. His body was sore, and his mind was exhausted by all those sheer endless and futile arguments. The need for a normal, civil conversation without shouting, mocking, or sneering, without being fooled by false friendliness and pretended support was almost painfully strong, and he silently pleaded for some sympathy with a desperate look in his eyes.

"I don't know why you did this, Genma-san, because it's overkill. I already know that you both don't like me. You're angry with me, and you see me as nothing but a nuisance. You've made this very clear. But to go this far, to lick me, to... pretend desire and passion just to mock me is degrading. It's just plain cruel."

Genma furrowed his brow and regarded him with a musing expression on his face. "You didn't like my licking technique."

Lips tightly pressed into a thin line, Iruka stared wordlessly back. His heart constricted at the realization that Genma would never take him seriously, that he wasn't important enough for the other man to give him at least some sincerity, let alone a chance to get out of this with his head held high. The realization was crushing, but before despair could take over again, Genma did something that startled him out of his misery and forthcoming depression.

The Special Jounin sighed loudly and leaned back, pulling Iruka with him. "Come here," was his soft command, tugging at the younger man with gentle force until they were sitting in a more comfortable position on the bed. With the back now propped up against the wall, the Special Jounin's body was more relaxed than before, the hard muscles softer. Genma provided a comfortable support for Iruka to lean against while he was holding him in a surprisingly casual embrace. The older man's posture wasn't threatening anymore. Still, Iruka couldn't relax. He couldn't shake off the feeling that this was nothing but another trap. To give him a false sense of security and sham compassion before backstabbing him was to be expected. He was alarmed by the all-too sudden change, and the tension in him held his body stiff and his fingers twitched in nervousness.

"You don't trust me."

Iruka's fingers stilled. He almost burst out laughing at Genma's accusing tone, which, in his mind, was not only downright ridiculous as things stand at the moment, but also totally pointless because it was nothing but vocalizing a logical consequence of the recent events. But he didn't. The meaning of these soft-spoken words was like a cold shower. Trust between fellow shinobi was top priority. To question it was a serious matter. Decisions, orders, missions, everything should be carried out, blindly, if necessary. He had already made this mistake once. Showing distrust with his doubt about the Jounin's judgment at the nomination for the Chuunin exam had been a mistake he never wanted to repeat again for he was still a prisoner of the result. There were so many reasons why he should assure Genma without hesitation that his trust was still unbroken. But he couldn't. The words got stuck in his throat.

A soft moan escaped his lips and he closed his eyes at the bitter truth. His worst nightmare just came true. He had lost trust in one of his superiors. Unforgivable. Dangerous. Genma will report it, without a doubt. Not out of spitefulness. It's Genma's duty as a ninja, no more, no less. And they will start to question his loyalty, if he was still reliable. And he couldn't protest against it, couldn't even deny it. He had become a weak link. In the end he wasn't any better than Mizuki.

A hand touched his forehead, pulling his head back until it rested on a shoulder. "You think too much. You'll get wrinkles."

Iruka's eyes blinked open, baffled about the humour in Genma's voice, and more confused than ever before. Could it be that he had completely misunderstood? That this wasn't about his loyalty toward superiors? Was he simply too exhausted, too shaken to think clearly? Or was this nothing but another trap? Another way to manipulate him, trick him?

"Relax."

Iruka swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat confusion and uncertainty had created. "Genma-san, I--"

"No," the older man interrupted him mildly. "Don't think. Just sit there and try to relax."

Genma was radiating calmness and serenity. The fingers rubbing over Iruka's brow, massaging it in small circles were gentle. There was nothing threatening about it. It was pleasant, calming, and slowly but surely Iruka felt like a complete moron. Genma was giving him a chance to calm down, to relax, and all he did was expecting trick questions and manipulations at every turn. Maybe paranoia was finally taking over, making him think irrationally and misinterpreting things. Not Genma's previous perplexing behaviour. The licking had been clearly pure mockery, something to humiliate him. But maybe now the man was genuinely offering peace.

_You don't trust me._

Genma's words echoed through his mind and Iruka bit down on the inside of his cheek. Oh, he wanted to trust again, wanted to believe that this sudden sympathy was real, that this nightmare would finally come to an end. Maybe it was nothing but irrational, foolish yearning, but it created new hope against all reasoning. Hope that let his heart beat speed up despite the chances that it could be crushed again in the blink of an eye. But he wanted to believe in Genma's sincerity, and so he relaxed his muscles as far as his troubled mind and tense body allowed, and he surrendered into the older man's embrace.

It felt strange sitting between Genma's legs, leaning against the firm body like it was a pillow, and Iruka drew his knees up to bring them closer to his body, tugging the blanket further up his waist to cover his nudeness properly. Genma didn't comment, only a soft humming accompanied his nervous shifting until he sat still again. Seconds went by, and the fingers on his forehead changed their direction, calming him further down while gently stroking through his long hair.

"I'll explain some things that seem to trouble you. You've my word there will be no lies."

Iruka swallowed, dreading and anticipating the next words at the same time. Genma didn't continue right away, and Iruka allowed himself the luxury to relax a bit. The petting of his hair was nice. It brought back memories of his mother. Stroking his hair for what seemed like hours, softly singing songs of affection and love. It had always put him to sleep even though he had tried to stay awake to savour each stroke of his hair. It had been a wonderful time, and it had ended too soon. He missed it badly, the warmth, the feeling of being loved, cherished, and to be part of a family.

Something tapped the tip of his nose, and Iruka blinked down at the finger before raising his eyes with a perplexed look.

"No lies, remember?"

Iruka winced at Genma's amused tone, startled that he had allowed his thoughts to drift back to the past while being right in the middle of the madness his life had become, and thankful for the distraction the Special Jounin provided with his words. He knew he should pay attention, and he gave the other man a small nod to show him that he was listening while meeting his gaze with a more or less steady look.

A small smile tugged on Genma's lips before he turned more serious.

"I wasn't mocking you, Iruka, not once. It was teasing. You're likeable, smart, polite, kind. What I don't like is your ridiculously low self esteem, you should work on it. And there's no hate between us. You made us angry, that's all. Anyway, you aroused my curiosity, and to satisfy it I pushed your buttons until you snapped. You became the prey, and though you had no chance you fought back nonetheless. And knowing that you were under stress, tired, and most likely shocked, you certainly made some interesting moves. Nice reactions and good tactical thinking. You surprised me. I was impressed. Chasing you was fun."

Iruka knew he must look like an idiot, eyes wide, mouth half-open in incredulity, but Genma's speech had caught him off guard. He blinked and turned away, bewildered and thoroughly confused. That the man had apparently a better opinion of him than he had thought was a complete surprise and more than he had dared hope for. But what left him really stunned was to learn that no matter how horrible and shocking the chase had been for him, Genma actually had fun and in some twisted way was even praising him for it.

It was a shocking revelation, and there were still many open questions, but Iruka felt too dazed and tired to think about it right now. Genma was being nice, was showing sympathy, was offering peace, and Iruka took it willingly. And suddenly, he felt strangely at ease and relaxed.

The stroking of his hair was still a very nice feeling. The breath brushing over the side of his cheek from behind tickled a bit but was pleasantly warm. It was nice and peaceful. Genma shifted a little to make their position even more comfortable, and his other hand came to a rest on the younger man's belly.

Iruka held his breath. They were light touches, soothingly stroking his belly just like before, just like his hair now, meant to be calming, but it made him nervous nonetheless. He tensed again and concentrated on every stroke of his skin, trying to find out their nature, wary of Genma's intention. And he felt with growing uneasiness how the seemingly harmless and comforting touches changed when the fingertips took over. Leisurely drawing lines and curves on his skin, the touches became firmer, bolder. The hand went further down, slipping under the blanket easily to trace the invisible border between belly and groin. And then the fingers ran through his pubic hair, once, twice, fingernails lightly scratching the sensitive skin beneath them.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're terribly insecure?"

"What?!" It was a mixture of disbelieve and incredulity that brought the squeak into Iruka's voice, but he didn't care about the fairly unmanly noise, not at the moment. He was too startled by the intimate touch, and his hands shot down to move the offending limb away.

"Iruka."

Genma's voice was calm, but it held an undertone that made Iruka stop at once. It wasn't threatening or rebuking, but there was something in it that let his hands hover over Genma's in uncertainty. Iruka was lost, torn between protesting and obeying, puzzled that he was actually hesitating instead of simply putting the other man in his place, and he had a hard time to gather his thoughts. "But..."

A hand took hold of his chin, turning his face up and to the side until he was looking directly at Genma. With his head lying against the shoulder and held in position by the hand on his chin, Iruka looked up into the other man's eyes, desperately searching for a hint, a way out of this confusing dilemma, some answers for his troubled feelings. But he couldn't find anything in them. Genma was watching him, aware of his inner fight, but didn't interfere. He was neither helping nor putting him under pressure. He was just waiting. But that wasn't the entire truth, either.

The Special Jounin's eyes were intent, and there was some kind of vibes coming from him, something strong, inescapable. Iruka could sense it, could feel it like a sudden wave of heavy chakra. There was the distinctive sensation of superior strength and power, but there was something else, something more intense. And suddenly, Iruka knew with startling clarity what had made him stop. He could see it in Genma's eyes, deep and dark. He could feel it strong and thick, slowly wrapping itself around him like a cocoon. It was the overwhelming aura of authority, dominance, and absolute control.

What he saw, what he felt, was Genma's true nature. It spoke of danger when being provoked, challenged, or denied, and of protection when chosen. It demanded obedience and unquestionable confidence, and promised so much more. And it was all Iruka needed. It was the answer he was searching for.

And though his decision seemed strangely natural, his heart was in his mouth when his hands moved away from Genma's, down to the bed sheet. It was more than a simple sign of obedience. He needed something to hold, something that felt real. Something he could hang on because while instinct was telling him that it was the right, the only thing to do, it still felt strange how fast and how easy his mind had decided to submit to the other man's dominance. It felt unreal, like a dream that was neither sweet nor a nightmare. Confusing and strange, intimidating, but oddly exciting at the same time.

A guttural noise, rough and deep, drew his thoughts back to Genma, and what he saw on the other man's face, in his eyes, took his breath away. There was triumph and deep satisfaction, excitement and pride. And before Iruka could start to wonder about the meaning of them, Genma tilted his head until his breath blew over Iruka's mouth like a warm breeze.

Iruka kept still, too stunned for any reaction. Genma's lips were only a few centimetres away from his, hovering, waiting. Their closeness combined with the warm breath was like a phantom kiss, and Iruka was too mesmerized by the sensation of it, by the unexpected turn to understand that Genma was giving him a last chance to change his mind. But however dazed he may be, deep down in some part of his befuddled mind Iruka knew that he hadn't really thought about the consequences of his decision. But this part was small, and in panic, and all it did was to quicken his pulse until his heart was beating fast.

Seconds went by, and after what seemed like an eternity Genma closed the last distance between them. And Iruka forgot to breathe.

Warm Lips brushed over his, soft and tender. It was like a greeting, some sort of acknowledgment. The tongue followed, just the tip of it, slowly gliding over them, savouring the moment of the first taste. And then it parted his lips, gently, and the tongue slid into Iruka's mouth, drawing a startled moan from him.

The kiss was slow, sensual. There was no pressure, no force. It felt as if Genma was asking for permission, and at the same time invited and encouraged him through his lips and tongue to participate. Genma was kissing him as if he was someone precious, someone worth of his respect. It was the most tender kiss Iruka had ever experienced.

Maybe it was the startling gentleness, the unexpected display of sympathy and affection, or just foolish, illogical gratitude born of despair and exhaustion, relieved that someone was offering him a lead through this confusing, frightening labyrinth his life had become over the last hours, whatever it was it came like a salvation. Hopelessly over-challenged, tiered, and yearning for something pleasant, Iruka surrendered.

Closing his eyes, he opened up to the sensation of lips on lips, of tongues dancing around each other. And he began to explore the other man's mouth, hesitantly at first, still nervous, but with growing encouragement until he was kissing back tentatively. And Genma groaned. It was a deep sound of satisfaction. The hand on Iruka's chin loosened its hold and slid down the throat, gently tracing the curves and muscles beneath it in a way that showed him that Genma was admiring every inch of it. There was desire in the older man's touch, in his kiss, and to know that he was the reason for it was incredible. It did wonders for Iruka's bruised self-esteem. It brought a silly, little burst of pride, and warmness spread through his chest.

With quickening heart beat, Iruka felt the fingers gently explored his collarbone before they went further down the chest, deliberately stroking one of his nipples. The touch was firm enough to leave the nipple erected, and a small shudder ran through his body at the teasing of this sensitive part.

Iruka knew he was blushing, but he was too fascinated by what Genma did to his mind and body to feel real embarrassment. The man was silently telling him a tale of affection and desire just through this touch and his lips. It was amazing, captivating, and Iruka absorbed it breathlessly.

When the hand went down the side of his rips, the fingers tightened and the touch changed. It became firmer and strangely demanding, desire mixed with restrain, and Iruka realized that Genma was holding back. The man's desire for him apparently went deeper, his nature probably more aggressive, more demanding. But he was restraining himself, and Iruka knew that it was for his sake. Genma didn't want to scare him off by being too forceful, but when his hand reached the hip it seemed that he was slowly losing the battle with his inner needs.

The way in which Genma was stroking it was so sensual, so barely restrained that Iruka couldn't help but respond to it. The muscles in his belly tightened, a moan escaped his lips, and Genma answered with a tight hold of his hip and a growl that went straight down to Iruka's groin. Iruka gasped at the first wave of arousal, and the kiss turned more passionate.

Genma's lips and tongue got more forceful, and teeth started to nip the flesh between them while the hand continued its way over the hip to Iruka's bent leg, over his thigh, and up to his knee. A pressure against the knee demanded that he spread his legs, and erotic turned into lust when the hand went down the inside of his thigh.

Genma's touch was possessive, eager. The hand was firm, almost squeezing, and when it reached the end of the thigh where the leg meets the groin, Iruka was just as aroused as Genma. His breath was fast, a fine sheet of sweat covered his body, and his member, already swollen with blood, grew hard. There was no shame in it. Genma's own hardness was pressing against the small of his back in an unmistakeable sign of lust and need.

While the hand was sensually rubbing his thigh, on the verge of touching the groin, the other hand resumed its stroking through his pubic hair, but this time firm and with enough pressure to bring more waves of pleasure. Iruka gripped the sheet tighter and drew in a shuddering breath, helpless against the sensations. And when both hands moved at the same time, his world narrowed down to bare feeling.

One of his nipples was alternately being rubbed and pinched. Heat surrounded his balls when a hand cupped them, gently massaging them, and a finger started to rub the sensitive area behind them. And Iruka moaned, loud and deep, and spread his legs wider, unconsciously asking for more, needing more. Genma broke the kiss, and his hand moved. From this moment on, Iruka was reduced to primal reactions.

The grip around his member was strong, the tightness it created amazing. His hard flesh was being stroked rhythmically and with incredible skilful pressure. A thumb ran over its head, making it slick by spreading the first drops of pre-cum while the fingers on his already swollen nipple turned forceful, pulling and squeezing the hard numb between them. The hand around his pulsing shaft squeezed once, like a forewarning, and then there was only pumping, powerful and merciless, and Iruka started to thrust into the tight channel of the hand with almost desperate need. His fingers tore at the sheet and his moans got louder. The muscles in his thighs twitched, heat spread through his entire body, and then his balls tightened up and liquid fire shot through his member. And Iruka screamed.

He came hard, as if he was exploding. For a short moment time stood still, and there was nothing but absolute silence before his senses came back in one big rush. Hot liquid hit his belly, spots were dancing in front of his closed eyes, and then there was nothing but harsh breathing and gasping for air.

Iruka needed some time to come back from the impact the orgasm had created. He was covered in sweat, panting, and his heart was beating wildly. His body trembled uncontrolled, and his member twitched a few times in aftershock. Some time elapsed. How much, he didn't know. Eventually, his heart beat slowed down, and the trembling changed to light shivering. He felt drained, and was still dazed when something touched his lips, pulling him back to reality.

Blinking, Iruka opened his eyes to the sight of Genma watching him with shining eyes. The fingers left his lips and began to trace invisible lines on his face. They wandered over the edge of his lower jaw up and over the cheekbone, followed the line of his scar over his nose and down again until the fingers stopped with a soft touch to the corner of the mouth.

"Beautiful."

Genma's voice was low, a soft whisper of admiration and satisfaction, and when he spoke again the tone didn't change, but his lips stretched into a small, amused smile.

"A pervert, Iruka-kun, is someone who gets his jollies by finding a lovely, shy, and tasty little prey, seducing it, driving it wild with pleasure, and making it cum. Letting it forget that there's still an audience."

Iruka blinked, dazed and confused, and hesitantly opened his mouth for some reply. And suddenly he understood. His eyes widened, and with a startled cry he turned his head, horrified and shocked. And through his still spread legs he saw Kakashi. And Kakashi stared back.

The Copy-nin's posture was unchanged with his arms still casually draped over the back of his seat and his legs slightly spread, but his dark eye was another thing. And Genma chuckled knowingly, thoroughly amused, and his lightly teasing voice drifted past Iruka into the Jounin's direction.

"Did I promise too much?"

Kakashi's eye narrowed, if in anger or something else Iruka didn't know, but his heart skipped a beat and he tensed, both stunned by Genma's words and afraid of the Jounin's reaction to it. And in one fluid motion, Kakashi stood up and stepped to them, too sudden and too fast for Iruka to react, and then the Jounin was over him with a feral growl and his mask loosely around his neck, and his voice, husky with lust, spoke words that left Iruka thunderstruck and with wide eyes.

"Let's play."

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

tbc

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

Um… Don't hit me, just tell me what you think about it, please. But don't forget, Iruka is _very_ confused, and _terribly_ worn-out, and… and… I want to thank you in advance for every single comment because I'm very nervous right now.

Many, many thanks for all those wonderful reviews I've received so far. I love you all to pieces. And for my anonymous reviewers, there were many great comments I couldn't reply to because there was no e-mail address. So, if you want me to respond you need to put it to your comment!

Again, I'm very sorry for any grammar- or spelling mistakes or strange use of words. I'll try to find some time to beta read and to correct them. Til then, have patience, please.

Oh, and last but not least, next time is Kakashi's time! Till then!


	6. Chapter 6

**Beasts**

**by Black Kitten's Dream**

**Part 6**

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

Iruka was scared witless. Still dazed from his orgasm, Kakashi's all-too sudden appearance right in front of him had caught him off guard. His reaction, a jerk right back into Genma's arms accompanied by a yelp had prompted the Special Jounin to burst out laughing and to tighten his embrace with a cheerful squeeze. Iruka paid no attention to Genma's merriment, though. While his emotions had been troubled enough to make his body react instinctively, his stunned mind had taken in each detail of Kakashi's approach with startling clarity, and what he had seen left him speechless and utterly afraid of the man in front of him.

A pace normally reserved for enemies, the speed for attacks and fast kills. The movements were lithe but powerful, the aggression behind them skilfully controlled but still visible, almost palpable in its intensity. There had been grace paired with strength, perfection with deadliness. It had been the target-oriented approach of a hunting predator.

This short moment brought back the awareness that the man wasn't just higher in rank. Kakashi was elite. He had been in ANBU. He was exceptional, and Iruka, never really having witnessed such high-class skills before, never right in the middle of it by being the target of such a dangerous man was shocked to the core.

Kakashi was now kneeling over him, and Iruka sat frozen into motionlessness with wildly pounding heart and a lump in his throat. He didn't dare move. The Jounin's body was taut as if to strike at any moment, and the expression on his bare face was too feral for any comfort. The dark eye was sharp and narrowed, and shone with something that could be arousal or just plain excitement. There was some kind of demand in it. His gaze was piercing, and Iruka stared up at the man with wide eyes, scared and at a loss.

He didn't know what Kakashi wanted from him. He was simply too shocked and intimidated by the man's appearance to be able to gather his thoughts and to comprehend the meaning behind the Jounin's behaviour. The situation was more than unsettling, and it even got worse. Iruka didn't get any time to recover from the first shock. There was a sudden awareness, a sensation that threw him completely off course.

It was the intense aura of power and control, of dominance and authority. Like Genma's had been only minutes ago, but this one was considerably stronger. It felt like one giant wave, massive and powerful, an invisible, inescapable force with a pressure that took his breath away and left him shaken. The impact created a strong, crushing feeling of utter inferiority and defencelessness that squeezed his heart and made it hard to breathe normally.

Iruka was shell-shocked. Kakashi's mere presence was overpowering, extremely oppressive, as if he was claiming and challenging him at the same time - as if the man was trying to wrestle him down solely through unrestrained dominance. There was no way to get out, no chance to escape from it. His instincts cried out. Panic rose and fear formed a tight knot in his belly. Despair took turns with fright and shock and he gasped once, loud and filled with fear like a cornered animal.

"Play nice, Kakashi."

Genma's voice was calm and low, amusement laced with mild reproach and a silent warning. There was a shift in Kakashi's gaze, some kind of flicker, and the spell broke at once.

The dominant aura vanished so fast that it drew another startled gasp from him, and Iruka lay shivering in Genma's arms, dazed and confused. The air around him was filled with heavy pants which sounded alien to his ears and mind. His chest rose and fell irregularly and too fast, his heart was beating wildly. He felt numb, disorientated, and strangely empty.

Some part of his befuddled mind murmured, amazed and excited, that there had been a great deal of chakra involved. However, experiencing such an incredible amount of bundled energy first-handed wasn't only impressive but also rather sobering.

High level chakra, effortlessly boosted from one second to the next, perfectly aimed and controlled wasn't just another proof of Kakashi's abilities. In fact, it was nothing but another bitter truth. There was no place for more denials, no doubt about it anymore that Kakashi and Genma could have caught him easily the moment he had made the first step to escape through the window. They had played a simple game of cat-and mouse with him, and perhaps they were still playing it. The Jounins' recently uttered words came to his mind – Genma's amused question about if he had promised too much and Kakashi's reply a demand to play - and Iruka got the dim feeling that nothing really seemed as it appeared.

Truth was slowly turning into illusion, and illusion itself got ripped apart by truth. Reality wasn't so real and nothing seemed safe. Iruka didn't understand anymore what was going on, now even less than before, but the thought alone that Genma's display of compassion and affection had been false, that the seduction and sex had been nothing but a cruel mind game hurt incredibly, simply because it had felt so right at that time.

The thought was devastating, cruelly mangled the glimmer of hope and rightness he had felt under Genma's hands moments ago, and Iruka tried to swallow away the hard lump in his throat. It didn't move from its place, though. The lump expanded, constricted his throat further and spread down to his chest, leaving an ache in its wake, taking his heart in a cold, tight grip; and first drops of liquid moistened his eyes.

Iruka blinked furiously. He didn't want them to see him breaking down completely, didn't want to show more weakness in front of them. It was a childish, irrational part of him, stubbornly clinging to some foolish pride even though he knew that everything that was happening to him right now was his own fault. Apparently, at some point during the last years he had started to take the friendliness of his superiors and their tolerance towards his sometimes pushy temper for granted. Foolishness had given him the delusion of equality, and carelessness cost him dearly.

The feeling of belonging is something precious, and Iruka knew from his own experience that one should value it wholeheartedly because for him, the warmth and love of a family was something he didn't have anymore. There were no family members, no kinship, no clan, and there was no one precious in his life who was filling the painful, empty gap sense of loneliness had created over the years.

The ninja of Leaf were the closest to a family he has, and he had weakened a large part of this precious bond slowly but surely over the last years, and in the end had destroyed it with only a few words. They had been well-intended words, but carelessly spoken at the wrong time in the wrong way. To realize that he had lost his superiors' sympathy because he had become too self-centred and cocky came hard. His hasty words had turned into provocations, his attitude into insults, and now, Genma and Kakashi were teaching him a lesson of superiority and obedience. He couldn't complain. He deserved a stinging rebuke, a punishment for his foolishness, even if it was delivered in such a cruel way.

So he wouldn't strive against it, even though the fear was still there. Both Jounin outclassed him by far in everything. It wasn't so much the immense difference in skills between him and them that twisted his guts; it was their intelligence. Genma had effectively pointed out with all those mind games how easy it was to trick him, to manipulate him. Iruka already felt foolish and incredibly naïve compared to the Special Jounin, and now it was Kakashi's turn to settle the score with him and the man was known to be a genius.

Iruka knew that this time there won't be any help or support from Raidou, let alone from Genma if his gnawing suspicion about the man's sincerity was true. He had to face this confrontation alone. The knowledge that Kakashi was acting so coldly toward him, that this man apparently had no forgiveness, no mercy, intensified the impression of lowliness, and suddenly, Iruka felt very, very small.

It was like a never ending spiral downwards, and Iruka tried to ignore the harsh feeling of isolation and sadness and the pain in his heart as he mentally braced himself for whatever may come. Mouth dry and body tense, he looked up at Kakashi with defeated eyes.

The strange feral glimmer had vanished. The Jounin's look was still piercing, though. Kakashi was watching him intently, and when he started to speak his voice was calm but stern. It was clear that the man tolerated no dissent.

"You'll show respect to your superiors as they are rightfully entitled to. You'll know your place."

Iruka nodded, meek but absolutely sincere. He fervently hoped that Kakashi won't force him to actually speak out loud because he wouldn't be able to. Not with the hard lump in his throat. So he sat still, condemned to wait in silence if the man was satisfied with this simple gesture or if he would take it as another sign of disrespect.

Kakashi studied him closely as though he was searching for something, and Iruka tensed when the man's eye narrowed. The Jounin tilted his head and bent down, smoothly coming closer in one unhurried movement. Unconsciously, Iruka closed his eyes.

Hot breath met his throat, right under the arc where the jaw curved up to the ear, sliding over his skin like silk while Kakashi remained motionless, lips mere millimetres away from the heart beat pulsating underneath. He was like a wolf aware of its power sounding out the situation, sniffing at its prey, taking in the scent of fear and confusion. For a bizarre moment, Iruka believed that there were only seconds before this wolf would strike to deliver punishment, but instead of teeth piercing his skin, a tongue licked over the spot above his pulse, leisurely, as if to taste the flavour of his skin. Iruka reacted without thinking.

The tilt of his head wasn't just a sign of defeat, but rather the strict obedience of a natural code. The baring of his throat meant surrender, acknowledgement of the man's dominance, and acceptance of his own inferiority. There was no shame in it anymore, nor disgrace or humiliation. The act seemed only natural and strangely relieving. As instinctively as it might have come from the depths of his subconsciousness, however, his submissiveness created unforeseen results. Unknown to Iruka it silently sealed a pact.

The response to his surrender came in an instant. Kakashi growled once, low and deep. The guttural sound spoke of approval and satisfaction. It was a confirmation, a renewing of their place in the hierarchy. No words were needed in this mutual dance. The primal noise, so captivating in its feral nature, was enough to turn Iruka's world upside down. Kakashi's growl went through his body straight down to his groin like a hot wave, and he whimpered, filled with wonder and confusion. He didn't have time to scrutinize the sudden arousal such primitive sound had sparked in him, though. Suddenly, everything went very fast.

His back hit the bed and Kakashi was over him with bared teeth, glimmer back in his dark eye. Before Iruka could react fingers gripped his hair to hold him still and lips touched his neck. The sucking wasn't tender, it was hard and passionate. The tongue was hot, and when teeth joined to leave imprints on his skin Iruka knew that it was meant to leave a mark. While his arousal got sparked further by this unexpected turn and the man's passion, Iruka couldn't shake off the feeling of growing uneasiness.

Action and body language, Kakashi's dominance was unchanged. His aura was still strong, still claiming, felt like a vibrating, living energy, and Iruka couldn't make out if there was still some kind of anger behind the Jounin's behaviour or if it was nothing but natural aggression. His thoughts swam, disoriented, without being able to get some hold on rationality. The sucking reached a level where it started to hurt and he groaned, both at the minor pain and the inability to reason. He lifted his hands and put them on Kakashi's cloth covered chest, whether to make him stop or to just feel him was even unclear to Iruka himself, but it was like a signal to the other man.

Kakashi tore his mouth from the neck and his lips crushed down on Iruka's. The tongue pushed into his mouth almost forcefully and teeth clashed with his own. The fingers tightened their hold on his hair while the other hand gripped the back of his left thigh, pushing it up, spreading him, and Iruka froze in sudden fear. There was a flashback of Genma above him, of his own feeble attempts to struggle against the man, and the helplessness and desperation he had felt in the woods. The knowledge that Kakashi was even stronger than Genma, that he wouldn't be able to stop him if this was getting out of control, if this was turning into something that was against his will brought panic. Iruka cried out and his hands pushed at Kakashi to shove him off. The Jounin didn't move an inch, but his lips stilled at once. He broke the kiss by lifting his head and looked down at Iruka with a small frown.

Iruka lay there, softly panting and with wide eyes. His heart was racing. His lips tingled from the kiss, his fingers were gripping the material of Kakashi's vest and he realized that he was overreacting. The man hadn't been threatening, wasn't forcing him. The trigger for his panic was the extreme dominance, and the aggression he couldn't deal with at the moment. Not at this rate. Not in his current state. Not with everything that had been happening. He couldn't deny the arousal Kakashi's wildness sparked in him. The proof was there, visibly swollen flesh, a source of heat gently nestled on his groin, but this particular reaction was so entirely contrary to his panic attack that it created nothing but more confusion.

Kakashi was waiting, and Iruka opened his mouth a few times to explain his strange behaviour but the words got stuck in his throat. He couldn't explain what he didn't understand himself, why he felt fear and arousal at the same time, and new panic rose at the knowledge that the Jounin's patience won't last forever. However, the longer he tried to voice an explanation, the deeper his mind stumbled into more chaos. Desperation tied his tongue, seconds turned into eternity, and then Kakashi moved.

The lips stroke over Iruka's like feathers. They were soft, tender, and took him by surprise. Iruka hesitated before he cautiously answered with his own lips. Kakashi was kissing him with affection, gently, almost caressing, as though they were lovers. There was no sign of dominance anymore. The tongue was searching his, sliding over it in slow movements to feel and to taste while the man's lips continued to deepen the contact between them. Kakashi's approach was so different from before. The kiss was wonderful, felt like a dream, and Iruka closed his eyes with a small moan.

It was as though he was letting go, was falling into something new he still had no control over but was being freed at the same time. The man was giving him an offer, a solution, the lead he had been searching for so desperately. Hands started to stroke the curves of his body, over his thigh, his hip, his jaw, and Kakashi broke the kiss with a small nibble, teeth tenderly grazing Iruka's lower lip.

Iruka shuddered, amazed at how sensually Kakashi was touching him while the man's lips were trailing down his throat, over his chest to the nipple Genma had already teased so expertly. A tongue licked over it, massaging the still tender nub, bringing it into erection again. There was passion behind it, desire. Heat gathered in Iruka's groin and his stomach tightened in growing arousal. Suddenly, there were fingers on his jaw, a light pressure to turn his head, and lips closed over his. Iruka's eyes flew open.

Genma was lying beside him, naked and aroused. The Special Jounin was kissing him, slowly and seductively, and Iruka's heart skipped a beat. He couldn't detect any signs of deceit, the man's enthusiasm felt real. A groan drew up from deep within him when the kiss turned passionate and more hands started to explore his body. There was a fire in Genma's kiss and touches that spoke of lust and possessiveness, and Iruka moaned in helpless pleasure. He surrendered. With his eyes closed again he opened his senses to this new world, to savour it, to embrace it. Genma tasted wonderful, the deep kiss was amazing. Iruka whimpered; barely felt a hand swiftly stroking over his still wet belly, and a slim finger entered his behind.

Coated with his recent release the penetration was painless, and it struck him like a bolt from the blue when the finger hit the hidden pleasure spot straight away. Iruka's head shot back, his muscles tightened, and he moaned, long and deep. A second finger joined the first. They massaged the channel and stroked the spot with each motion so perfectly that he was too distracted to be aware that they were stretching him, preparing him for something bigger. And when a third joined, the mouth on his already puffy nipple started to suck, lustful and eager, working it with a hot tongue and sharp teeth into arousing hardness.

Iruka's moans got louder, his arousal swelled with each new touch, and he whimpered when a hand started to rub his member. The sensations became blurred. He drifted through them, absorbed and dazed. Smooth skin slid over his while hard muscles caressed his body with firm touches. Tongues and lips brought heat and wetness, covering his damp skin with burning kisses. Hands, demanding and cherishing, touched places of unknown pleasure, drawing needy noises out of him. It was overwhelming, almost too much. They played with his body, made it sing, and when he was entered, slowly and controlled, Iruka's moans changed to a soft whimper.

The sound was drawn-out, a mirror of the perfectly controlled penetration. The hard flesh was stretching him gradually, opening him up until it slipped through the tight ring to push further into the dark heat. The sensation was mind-blowing. His whole being was focused on the incredibly hot flesh, consuming him in its size and hardness, and he arched his hips, still moaning, until the length was filling him completely.

Panting, Iruka lay on the bed with his legs bent and held into position. A shudder, and his eyes fluttered open. The new sense brought back sight and awareness of who had been entering him. Pale skin, the lean and sinewy body tense, muscles strained in effort to hold still. Kakashi was over him with a lustful look in his eye, watching him, leisurely licking his lips in anticipation, feral nature back. He was a breath-taking sight, and Iruka looked up at him, mesmerized by what he saw. He felt detached, trance-like, could feel Genma's eyes on him, silently watching him like Kakashi, and when the hand on his engorged member changed its movements into more teasing strokes - as if to claim some of his attention - Iruka knew that it was indeed Genma's.

Kakashi shifted ever so slightly to reach for his wrists to hold them down to the bed, to hold him still and into position. A slow, circling motion of the man's groin let Iruka groan out loud, and he shivered, stunned at the reality of what was about to happen. Soft pants were filling the air. The hand on his hard flesh tightened. A tongue licked over his cheekbone, slowly and as sensually as only Genma could be, and Kakashi started to move.

Iruka threw his head back with a lustful cry. The thrusts were hard, perfectly aimed, each one of them a direct hit of his prostate. His member was being worked vigorously. His captured arms strained to move with each new thrust, with each new stroke. Strong waves of arousal washed over him, left him helpless against the stimulations. He gasped, cried out, and arched his hips. They increased their pace, the thrusts got harder, the hand tightened with each stroke, and he was on fire. They worked him hard, pushed him over the edge. His throbbing member swelled almost painfully to the point where it threatened to burst. Overwhelming arousal let him arch his back, his groin tightened, his body tensed, and Iruka came.

He screamed with mindless pleasure, jerking uncontrollably a few times, tightly squeezing the shaft thrusting in and out of him. The climax was powerful and robbed him of his senses until there was nothing and blackness surrounded him before he found himself again, heavily breathing, dazed, and helplessly trembling on the bed. The trance-like, dazed state continued with the sight of Kakashi, still thrusting deep into his body, eye closed and groaning with pleasure. The Jounin's hard member grew further, stretched him even wider. Kakashi tightened his hold on the wrists, thrust one last time, and with his groin firmly pressed against Iruka's behind he climaxed, hot cum flooding the tight channel.

Iruka felt the twitching of the shaft deep inside of him, the heat of the man's cum, and he watched, barely conscious, deeply exhausted but captivated. He noticed the shudder that ran through Kakashi's body, the flexing of the muscles, the fine sheet of sweat on the lightly reddened skin, and the expression of pure bliss on his face. Kakashi looked gorgeous. He was still dominant, still dangerous, but now, his aura was radiating deep satisfaction as well like a contented beast that got what it wanted. He was a stunning sight, and Iruka stared up at him, in equal shares amazed and confused that this man desired him in such a way.

A hand, without a doubt Genma's, touched his sweat soaked forehead to stroke wet strands of hair out of his face. Kakashi released his arms and pulled out of him, giving him a chance to relax his strained muscles. The man stayed kneeling over him, though, watching him with half-lidded eye, and Iruka blinked back, trying to fight off the drowsiness but exhaustion was stronger. He felt sleep creeping up, taking possession of his mind. A damp cloth touched his groin and belly to wipe away the traces of his last orgasm, and a soft blanket was placed over him.

Iruka felt warm and strangely safe. He tried to stay awake. It was to no avail, though. His sight became blurred, everything went distant, and when Kakashi started to speak it sounded like a final seal on his future life.

"Don't you ever forget," the voice drifted through his tired mind, and the Copy-nin's next words followed him into his sleep like an early dream.

"You're pack now."

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

tbc

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

Hm, don't let yourself lead astray. Real fluff won't appear. Anyway, I'm very curious about your opinion on Kakashi, and I'm **VERY SORRY** for the long delay. I hope it was somewhat worth waiting for it. Many, many thanks for all those wonderful reviews. Each one of them gives support, be it because there're questions about the story that should get cleared up, encouragements, or virtual pokes to remind me that it's about time for an update. All of you are simply the best! #hugs#

Big news! From now on, I've got a beta-reader and I want to give hugs and squeezes to **H.E. Gray** for her great offer to spend precious time (and nerves) on my story. Thank you sooo much!

Last but not least, I have to admit that it's pretty difficult to put my sometimes too vivid imagination into comprehensible words (in a foreign language to boot) while trying to appease ffnet's strict rules at the same time. Well, I hope you weren't disappointed and liked the new chapter despite everything.

Love

Black Kitten


	7. Chapter 7

Beasts

by Black Kitten's Dream

Part 7

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

There was a tickling sensation on the tip of his nose, and Iruka wrinkled it a few times to get rid of the unpleasant feeling. The tickle was persistent, though, enough to slowly pull him from his deep sleep. Drowsy and frowning slightly, he started to scratch his nose sluggishly. The movements stirred his mind, consciousness set in, and he opened his eyes, blinking at the brightness of the room.

The sun was up, floating the room with its light and comfy heat. It was quiet except for the twittering of some birds, and a light wind let the half-open curtains dance in elegant waves. Iruka watched the fabric's flowing motions and listened to the birds with a small smile until a yawn let him close his eyes for a brief moment. He rolled on his back, stretching his body like a content cat before he relaxed again with a soft sigh.

Still a little sleepy, he began to trail some barely visible cracks on the ceiling, absentmindedly and with half-lidded eyes. He felt wonderful. The whole distress of the last few weeks had fallen off, taking a huge part of the emotional burden with it. What remained was comfortable, warm emptiness. However, as his mind grew more conscious with each new second his body began to demand his attention. He got aware of its state, of the signals parts of his body were emitting, faintly at first but with increasing intensity. There were sore muscles, bruises that were aching and stinging, and a burning pain from his behind inevitably reminded him of the most recent event.

A small disbelieving moan and Iruka squeezed his eyes shut. He placed his forearms over them to cover them further in a feeble attempt to hide from reality. It was useless. The pictures were still there behind his closed eyes, the echo of those distinctive noises in his ears, and he couldn't believe it, didn't want to although he knew they were real. His face was burning hotly in shame as he saw and heard himself again, acting like a sex-crazed man.

Iruka's stomach knotted in embarrassment and he clenched his fists in disbelief until the knuckles of the fingers turned white. What had he done? He had slept with two men who had never shown any interest in him before, who had harassed and even chased him - as though all the pain and humiliation he had received through them hadn't been important anymore. Had his need for human warmth and comfort after the week-long experience of exclusion and rebuke been so strong that he had simply ceased all rational thought?

He felt sick. The shame about his own behaviour lay heavy on his mind. A dull ache spread through his chest, making him want to cry out just to get rid of this oppressive sensation of mortification, and then he hissed. Anger rose from the pit of his stomach, hot and fast like lava from an erupting volcano, and the nails of his fingers buried deeply into the palms.

It was their fault. Since the confrontation in the mission room everything had happened so fast, blow upon blow. They had given him no chance, no time to catch his breath, and taken by surprise over and over again he just couldn't keep up with them; think clearly or react properly. They had tossed him about mentally and physically like a mere plaything to wherever they wanted him to be. Driven into a corner he had been helpless against their games, the confrontations, their seductions...

Iruka moaned, startled by the sudden burst of temper and his train of thoughts. Taking in a deep breath he tried to calm down, to clear his mind again. He knew he was being irrational. It wasn't true and certainly not right to put all the blame on them. He hadn't been a helpless victim with no other choice than to put up with them. That he hadn't had a single chance against them during the chase was his own fault. Too many neglected training sessions and too little field experiences lately were incontrovertible factors for his defeat. Of course, even with all effort the chances for a successful escape would have been slim, but he hadn't even tried to fight back seriously. In fact, he had let panic and fear take over. Faced with sudden aggression and violence he had completely lost his head; a lethal mistake if it had been a real combat and no excuse could justify such poor performance. No, he couldn't blame them for his own failing, or for the fact that he hadn't been strong-minded enough to withstand their provocations. He had let them get to him too easily.

Teeth sank into the bottom lip and Iruka started to nibble the flesh between them, the slight pain a welcoming distraction from the embarrassment the next thoughts caused. To put himself into the role of a deviously seduced prey and to deny his own part in it would be so easy, so much more painless for his conscience, but he couldn't use more pathetic excuses just to save his dignity. The sex hadn't been forced on him. Though under stress, tired and confused, in the end he had been a willing participant. He could have said no at any time, but he hadn't. The attraction had been too strong, and the results of their seduction more than he had dared hope for. And yet, as much as he had enjoyed the sex, this unexpected intimacy between the Jounins and himself created a new dilemma.

He hadn't thought about the consequences, about the aftermath, and his throat closed up in fear of the impression he must have given Kakashi and Genma. He could only pray that now they wouldn't think of him as an easy lay, ready to open his legs, eagerly taking whatever he got - because that wasn't true, never had been. Without any doubt the sex had been incredible, the pleasure he had received mind-blowing. Not once had he surrendered in body and soul on such a level, had let himself go in such way. It had been an amazing experience he was truly thankful for because, for whatever reason, sex had never been that good before. So he wasn't ashamed for this, more surprised to find out that their, at times, quite feral and possessive behaviour had been arousing for him. He felt strangely attracted to their dominance even though he was shocked by the intensity of it, and he knew that his own submissiveness had been an important part for the erotic outcome.

Both Jounin were undeniably attractive, sensual men, and Iruka was by no means a prude. Still, that he had lost himself in mindless lust with two men he didn't really know that well left him stunned and embarrassed. One-night stands and casual sex were never to his liking. He wasn't interested in sex solely for the purpose of getting off. He longed for a long-standing relationship with someone he could share his life with, and that was the crucial point. What he had experienced the night before had been too intimate. To open himself to another person to such an extent should be a gift of love and trust, something for a real lover. Besides, he was at a complete loss with what this had meant to them. He didn't know if their sudden display of affection and passion had been real. For all he knew it could have been nothing more than a short moment of lust without any deeper meaning to them; just a quick fuck, or worse part of another humiliating game. But, could someone really fake such strong emotions? Had the fire in Kakashi's eye or Genma's passionate kisses really been just lies?

Groaning loudly, Iruka rolled over until he was lying on his side. He drew his knees up in an unconscious movement, and his fingers griped the pillow to tug it over his head, to form a noticeable barrier between him and reality with its comfortable weight. He wanted to hide, disappear, to just forget this whole mess. His head hurt and his thoughts were spinning. The longer he mulled over the situation the more problems appeared, driving him even deeper into confusion and uncertainty. He couldn't change what had happened, but it wasn't helpful to get paranoid either, imagining worst case scenarios before he got to know the Jounins' point of view. To hide and to seek sanctuary in avoidance wasn't an option either, they wouldn't let him anyway. There were only two choices left, to confront or be confronted.

Maybe he should finally take the initiative instead of passively waiting for their next move. Maybe he could even steal their thunder by making the first step. The confrontation wouldn't be easy, most likely quite unpleasant. So far, they were always one step ahead, playing with him with no real visible end in sight, and there was a high possibility that the truth about their sudden affection will hurt. Still, as awkward or as painful as it might going to be, a talk with both men was unavoidable. He wasn't really prepared for it right now, but Iruka knew the sooner he talked with them the better.

Calming his mind with a couple of slow meditative breaths, Iruka sharpened his senses to make out their whereabouts. A small tug on the pillow freed his ear so that he could listen to the noises of his surroundings without leaving the makeshift shelter. It was very quite except for the birds, and though he tried to concentrate he couldn't hear any noises which would indicate other presences in this place. Even careful probing for chakra presences got no result. He didn't found anything. The place seemed to be empty apart from him.

Slowly lifting the pillow from his head, Iruka peeked cautiously up from under the cushion. One look around the room confirmed his previous impression. The sudden relief about the discovery was immense. His whole body relaxed at once. He dropped his head, closed his eyes, and softly whispered words of gratitude gushed from his lips. Part of him was ashamed of this reaction that was so contrary to his initial decision to confront them right away, but the sting in his heart telling him that he was a coward and a hypocrite was easily overpowered by the deep gratitude. Both Jounin were vastly superior to him, and so he was endlessly glad that he still got some time left to prepare for the talk.

It was almost funny how fast this small mercy affected his mood. The strain on his mind and body triggered by the gloomy thoughts had vanished completely, and Iruka allowed himself to savour this wonderful relieving feeling for a couple of minutes before he opened his eyes again with a soft sigh. Lifting the arms from his face, he inspected the bruises colouring his wrists thoughtfully.

There were two kinds of bruises. Both were being made while holding him down, but their differences in colour and form spoke volumes. The darker ones were from Genma, delivered by force in order to restrain him on the forest floor, while the lighter marks were Kakashi's doing, a by-product of the surprisingly quite erotic addition to their lovemaking. A soft blush spread over Iruka's cheeks. He shouldn't call it lovemaking. Both Jounin had been breathtaking gentle at times, as if his pleasure alone had been their top priority, and the possibility that they might see more in him than just some casual bed partner or the most dreaded sex object made his stomach flutter. On the other hand, to raise his hopes was just plain stupid. As long as he didn't know their motives he was just driving himself crazy with such unfounded thoughts.

Wincing at the soreness of his behind, Iruka sat up and pushed the blanket away to check his body for more injuries. To his surprise, the mostly shallow cuts and deeper scratches looked like they had been treated already. There were no signs of inflammation and there was far less pain than there should be. Getting out of bed was accompanied by more wincing, though, and Iruka pulled a face at the uncomfortably burning pain of the more intimate part of his body. However embarrassing this particular soreness was, it was also a perfect reminder for him to admit that the sex with Kakashi hadn't really been that romantic but rather rough. Of course, in that moment he had enjoyed it, but, seriously, if the mix of dominance and passion always leads to such discomfort the day after how could anyone ever get used to it?

Frowning, Iruka shook his head, irritated with the redundant thoughts. It was odd how his mind always seemed to stray toward this one topic. There were truly more important problems to focus on other than the sex. He had no idea where he was, and in addition to it he was still naked. Glancing around the room, his eyes got caught by familiar green and blue lying on a chair, and he stepped up to it, hoping that they were his clothes.

It was a new looking set of uniform, neatly folded and apparently for him. Everything was there. His hitai-ate, hair tie, weapon pouch, and a small folded piece of paper was placed on top of it. Iruka's heart beat sped up. They had left him a letter. He hadn't expected one, and excitement rose at the discovery. A soft blush coloured his cheeks, and his stomach tightened. He was thrilled, hopeful and nervous at the same time, and his hand was shaking slightly in anticipation as he took the letter and opened it.

_Shift starts at 6 p.m._

Frozen, Iruka stared down at the note. The abrupt fall from excitement to sobriety was like a hard slap to the face. There was not a single word about the recent happenings, no explanations, and no kindness. The so-called letter was a short notification, a plain order, no more, no less. Genma's and Kakashi's absence indicated clearly that they saw no reason for a talk, and the letter contained a command he couldn't reject. Iruka swallowed hard. He had the strong feeling that their absence, the uniform, and the letter were nothing but part of a trap, a setup for the next stage of their plan, and the conclusion was devastating. Nothing had changed. He was still the fool building castles in the air, hopelessly dreaming happy endings while they went through with whatever they had planned.

It was terrifying how cold-heartedly they followed their plan, and how easy it was for them to execute it with such perfection. He was finally able to see through their manipulations, was aware of them, and yet could do nothing against it. They were controlling his every move, quite likely since the very beginning of this nightmare, and he could only watch in sheer helplessness as his life was slowly turning into something he didn't recognize anymore. And the worst part about all of this was that he had willingly slept with them, and had yet to find out how they will take advantage of it. He felt cold.

Iruka folded the letter back into its former state and put it down. He did it gently, which was perplexing because it wasentirely the opposite to what he really felt deep inside. Muscles, organs, everything seemed to have turned to stone while his body felt like an empty shell. His mind was blank as he took the uniform and stepped out of the room. He found the bathroom without actually searching for it - his legs simply lead him that way, and the shower itself was quick, almost mechanically done. Everything was so surreal - unreal - like he wasn't really there, was watching from the side while his body was carrying out the necessary tasks of cleaning and drying. Putting on the uniform, slipping into his sandals, reaching out to open the front door and then he was outside. The first few meters were being made by walking before he jumped up to the next roof where he fell into a light run. He didn't think, just moved.

Completely focused on his destination, he created a tunnel vision that was blinding out everything his numb mind deemed unnecessary. Iruka passed acquaintances and fellow shinobi without acknowledging them. He didn't feel the change of heat to coolness as he stepped inside the building either, didn't notice the play of light and darkness as he passed by the windows in the corridors. Only when familiar brown confirmed his arrival did the tunnel view vanish, and the sensation was awkwardly disorientating like an awaking from deep trance.

Iruka blinked. He couldn't remember half of the way he got here, as if he had been sleepwalking since reading the letter. There had been a great deal of distress and painful experiences lately, but to realize that his mind actually had shut down was highly disturbing, if not alarming. The dreadful word mental breakdown ghosted through his head, and while he was shocked to the core by such startling experience, Iruka repressed any further thoughts about it quickly. He didn't need more problems, didn't want to think about his mental state just as he didn't really want to be here in this place right now.

Biting his lower lip, Iruka stared with a pained look at the door in front of him. Muffled voices got through. Someone laughed, causing answering laughter in return, and everything inside of him tensed up. Without fail, some of them inside the room had witnessed his conflict with Genma and Kakashi and his desperate escape through the window at the beginning of the hunt. It was a given that the news about this incident had already spread like a wildfire through the ninja community. They knew about his situation, every single one in this room. He didn't dare guess how much they actually knew. He could only hope Genma and Kakashi were discreet, honourable men who hadn't really used the sex against him by gossiping about it. Some Jounin were still disgruntled about his behaviour at the nomination for the Chuunin exam. He didn't need more irritation directed at himself, and he feared disgust above everything else.

Iruka braced himself, and opened the door with the intention of ignoring everyone in the mission room and going straight to his desk. He managed three steps into the room before the voices died down abruptly and all eyes were on him. Frowns and inquiring looks were thrown his way. There was blatant curiosity as well as mild interest. Some were even giving him the evil eye, others looked displeased. All of them were watching him narrowly. They were like a pack of wolves eying a stray baby deer, not yet knowing what to do with it but curious nonetheless, and Iruka stood rooted to the spot, unable to make the next step.

He couldn't meet their eyes. He was too afraid that he would see contempt in them. Their excessive attention toward him set his teeth on the edge. Panic spread through him because he couldn't find a solution out of this embarrassing situation, couldn't even think straight with his mind and body frozen in terror, and he only noticed in the last second that someone was approaching him from behind, too late for him to react in time.

They were light, soundless steps, and the instant the person was passing by a hand firmly cupped his nape, ANBU gloves a rough sensation against his skin, and without breaking the pace the man walked on, removing the hand again with a smooth, fluid motion while warm, callous fingers brushed the skin underneath in a fleeting touch.

Wide-eyed, Iruka stared after the man. The recognition of who this person was intensified the lingering sensation of the touch, made it more personal, more intimate, and Iruka blushed, honestly confused by the unexpected contact. All eyes were now on Kakashi as he moved further into the mission room, unhurriedly but with the natural grace of a predator. It was dead silent. Since Kakashi had entered the room the atmosphere had turned tense, but with each new step the Copy-nin took, with each shinobi he passed on his way the tension in the air changed again almost wave-like.

They made subtle movements at Kakashi, one by one. There was a slight tilt of a head, a curt nod, and changes of postures and stances that looked like greetings. Shinobi swiftly stepped back to make room for him. Others, mostly Chuunin, even averted their eyes when he was passing by. The ANBU guard opened the door towards the Hokage's room, and Kakashi, never slowing down once, never glancing back stepped in before the guard closed the door again.

A few seconds elapsed in silence where some of the remaining shinobi turned their attention back to Iruka, eying him from head to toe, and then they resumed their earlier activities as though nothing had happened out of the ordinary.

Iruka was speechless. By just crossing the room, Kakashi had put an end to their curiosity. He couldn't believe it, couldn't understand how the man had pulled this off. He hadn't noticed any threatening gestures, and he was certain there hadn't been any real eye-contact between the Copy-nin and the rest of the shinobi to believe that he had glared them down. Sure, Kakashi was a highly respected elite ninja and had had this distinctive dominant appearance, but that the man's mere presence had been enough for the others to lose their interest seemingly from one second to the next was more than baffling. And then those strange reactions, silent greetings solely through body language without any visible signs that Kakashi actually had expected or even noticed them. And all of it had looked so natural, like a perfectly normal interaction. Iruka felt like an outsider.

Furrowing his brow in confusion, Iruka reached up and touched the spot on his neck where Kakashi's hand had been. He was at a complete loss. His gut feeling was telling him that there was more to it than a simple walk that had caused, at least to him, a surprisingly fast change of mood and perplexing reactions. He was overlooking something important, but what?

With his fingers lightly stroking the skin of his nape Iruka looked down at the floor thoughtfully, trying to comprehend what had been going on, and suddenly he understood. Iruka froze, and the skin underneath his now unmoving fingers started to prickle. Kakashi hadn't touched him casually or reassuringly as he had believed at the first moment. The touch must have had conveyed a special meaning, something like a signal for the other shinobis, some kind of... message. Iruka's head shot up in stunned realization and his eyes met those of a fellow shinobi.

There was blatant amusement in the other man's gaze. The Jounin was watching him intently, and so did in fact some others of the present shinobi. Iruka saw sympathetic and friendly smiles next to lewd smirks and wolfish grins, and all of them had the kind of knowing looks that showed him that they knew.

Iruka was thunderstruck. Mortification flooded his veins. He felt their eyes on him until he couldn't bear those gazes and leers anymore. He turned and fled the room, collided with someone on his hasty way out but didn't apologize, didn't even recognize the other person as he shoved them to the side. Blind and deaf to everything around him, his only desire was to get out.

He found himself again in a corridor, heart beating rapidly. His face was burning in shame as he slumped down the wall. Eyes closed and with his fingers tightly buried into his hair Iruka tried to understand. How could Kakashi be so cruel? The man didn't leave him one tiny shred of dignity. He even made him a laughing stock. Iruka knew he must have looked like an idiot, standing stock-still with his hand on the neck and that stupid thunderstruck expression on his face while the other shinobis had a ball by seeing him slowly realizing what Kakashi had revealed through the touch. And the worst was that he had to start his shift. The return to the mission room was inevitable, but he couldn't face them anymore. Not after his panic-stricken flight.

Moaning in desperation, Iruka tightened his fingers on the hair. He was about to pull on the strands of hair to relieve some of the stress through pain when all of a sudden he felt eyes on him.

Genma was standing in front of him. Casually leaning against the opposite wall, the Special Jounin was regarding him with an almost bored look while he was lazily chewing on his senbon. All in all, Genma looked rather indifferent. Iruka lost his temper. Supported by the wall in his back he stood up, and then he hissed with all the venom he could muster. "Don't look at me like that!"

Genma frowned. The man didn't stop his chewing, though, and after a slight tilt of his head one eyebrow rose almost mockingly. "Come again?"

The manner in which the Special Jounin was regarding at him now was that of a mildly curious and somewhat amused man, confronted by someone who wasn't really to be taken seriously because the poor guy was a bit dim. The condescending treatment added fuel to the fire. Iruka saw red.

"You heard me, asshole," Iruka snarled. He didn't care that he was deeply insulting, or that the other man's expression darkened at once. Anger clouded his mind, and pent-up emotions loosened his tongue.

"I've had enough of your stupid games and lies. You're assholes, both of you. You wanna rub it in for the rest of my life that I'm just second-rate? That I'm stupid and naive enough to fall for every simple trap? Fine! You see me as a slut and want to tell it to the whole world? Just do it! I bet both of you had fun telling the others that we slept together, hadn't you? But you know what? The heck with it! I don't care anymore! Both of you can just go to hell!"

Iruka glared at the other man challengingly, daring him with his eyes to make fun of his outburst. At some point during his furious speech, Genma had stopped chewing on the senbon. The Special Jounin's stance wasn't relaxed anymore. His eyes were narrowed, the face blank, and when he spoke his voice was very calm.

"What are you talking about?"

Sensing Genma's quiet anger, Iruka straightened up. The reaction was instinctive, a way to get ready for defence while unconsciously making himself taller, broader, showing the other man that he was seriously defying him. Iruka knew the risks. If Genma uses force to put him in his place he would not only come off second best but get humiliated once again, too. Even while knowing this, the need to confront the older man and to let out his frustration was stronger. Helplessly stumbling from one nasty shock to the next, he couldn't go on like this anymore. He had reached his limits, was prepared for everything, even for a struggle, and so he didn't care for any politeness or ranks when he growled his reply.

"Don't play dumb."

"Do I?" Genma's voice was too calm, his eyes cold. It was a sure indication that he was far from being pleased with the younger man's aggressive and disrespectful behaviour. Iruka paid no heed to the silent warning, just as he didn't pay any heed to his survival instinct telling him that one shouldn't provoke lions, that it would be better for him to control his anger and to not get personal. He was simply too furious.

"Don't act as if you don't know what I'm talking about," he hissed back. "I've finally figured it out. A bit late, I know, but pardon me for being such a dense, good-for-nothing school teacher. My fault for being so slow-witted, but you went too far with telling others that I slept with you!"

"Did I?"

"Did you what?!"

"Did I tell others?" Genma repeated flatly.

"Don't be an ass. I know Kakashi did!"

"You sure?"

"Yes! He told them about it by touching my neck! I don't understand you. Where's the pleasure in humiliating people, in degrading them? You've made your point a long time ago, but you don't stop! You even slept with me just to humiliate me further in public! That's such a sick way of punishing. You're sadists, and I deeply regret that I was foolish enough to sleep with you. I know I cannot stop you, can't change what happened, but, gods, you're ruining my life just because I didn't keep my opinion to myself! Jounins are nothing but arrogant, egotistic, callous bastards. All of you! I trusted you and look what I've got in return! I've to start my shift now, but I can't because thanks to Kakashi everyone thinks I'm a slut!"

Cheeks heated with anger, Iruka forcibly tried to calm down again. Furious as he was he had gotten louder with each new sentence, and the last few words had been shouted at the other man. He knew he had crossed the line more than once, but he didn't care. He was in the right. He wanted answers, apologise, and he emphasised his demand with a killing glance. Through the following silence the only sounds in the corridor were his gradually slowing breathing, until Genma spoke.

"Are you done?"

Iruka gritted his teeth at the Special Jounin's impassive voice although he was boiling with rage by the ongoing patronizing treatment. He wouldn't let himself get carried away again by giving a reply. Never again would he take such obvious bait. He would just try to remain calm and silent until Genma realized that he won't get a rise out of him anymore. Genma looked rather unimpressed by the glare.The man reached up to take out the senbon, and after a click of the tongue he moved away from the wall.

Alerted, Iruka grew stiff. He kept a wary eye at the Special Jounin's approach, nervously watching the man's unhurried movements. Focused on anything close to being threatening, he was completely caught off guard when Genma finally stood in front of him with the hands firmly planted against the wall on each side of his head, successfully capturing him between the arms. Startled, Iruka looked up.

His determination to defy the other man at all costs nearly vanished in an instant. The close proximity of the man was utterly intimidating. Genma was looming over him. The Special Jounin's body in front of him and the arms trapping him in the place created a narrow space Iruka couldn't escape from. He felt claustrophobic, and shrunk back in a feeble attempt to bring more space between them. Pressing himself further against the wall behind his back, Iruka stared up at the other man with stubbornly clenched jaw. Untouched by the show of defiance, Genma gazed back.

"You ungrateful little brat."

Genma's terrifyingly low voice made Iruka flinch. As much as he tried to brace himself for the next words, he wasn't prepared for what followed. Genma continued, and his voice was laced with steel.

"What Kakashi did was to bail you out. By touching your neck he made clear who you belong to, and that any further harassment toward your person is out of the question. They now know that anyone who doesn't follow this rule has to justify themselves to Kakashi. As much as I observed, their responses were throughout positive. I didn't see anyone challenging Kakashi on that matter. They left you alone, so what's your fucking problem?"

"I don't need protection!" Iruka snapped back defensively. He was thoroughly confused by Genma's words, but he refused to believe them blindly.

"Of course you didn't need any help," Genma replied sarcastically. "How silly of me to think that you couldn't cope with the situation. I must have misread it completely. So, you wanted to just stand there for the next couple of years, waiting until they finally lose their interest? Playing pillar of salt while silencing them to death? Fuck it. It was a simple gesture, support for you and clarification for the others. Stop behaving like a child and get over it."

"I don't believe you!" Iruka returned heatedly. "No way was your so-called support Kakashi's only reason. They had no idea that I have slept with him until Kakashi came in. And then the note! You had sex with me and all you did was to leave me an order!"

"To blame Kakashi for their brains is downright absurd. They have figured it out on their own, or simply guessed it. Honestly, I couldn't care less. Embarrassed because you had sex? Fuck your ridiculous self-consciousness. That you can't handle some leers is entirely your problem. And the note? You wanna be treated like a woman? Roses and chocolates and a candle light dinner to celebrate our first-day anniversary? That's a new one for me, especially after all the fuss you were making before, blaming us to not take your masculinity seriously enough. What a load of bullshit. You slept, and we let you. It's as simple as that."

"But--!"

"Shut up. I'm starting to lose my patience. Maybe you don't want to understand the true meaning of pack." Genma growled, and after a disdainful glance at Iruka's bewildered expression he sneered. "Ah, thought so. After all, you were so out of it that you just fell asleep. That's sort of weird, don't you think? Yesterday, the sex was good enough for you to enjoy it thoroughly up to the point of exhaustion, now you regret and talk as if you're disgusted by it? That kind of pisses me off. Kakashi offered you a place. You can accept or turn it down, that's your decision. But, as long as you don't state your decision clearly, Kakashi takes his offer seriously, and protection of members is pack's top priority. You should take pride in being chosen by him. It's is a fucking honour not everyone gets."

Genma looked daggers at him as he continued icily. "If you had checked the time instead of just running off like a headless chicken, you would have noticed that you've got more than three hours left before your shift starts. Your hysteria about it is more than unjustified, and your ability to withstand stress is a complete joke. And now listen closely. I've lost count how many times you've not only insulted Kakashi and me in the last few minutes, but the entire Jounin community, too, and I've got this special feeling that you will have a lot to explain if this gets out. Pray that it won't happen. Even Kakashi won't be able to placate all of them, in case he's still willing to help you at all after all the rubbish you were spouting just now. I will give you one last word of advice. Until your shift starts, use the remaining time wisely. Start with slow thinking and increase your effort little by little until you reach at least some rationality. Believe me, you'll need a lot of brains to get out of this with just a slap on your wrist because you've got at least one real problem. Even if the others don't get wind of it, and Kakashi, against all expectations, won't hold it against you, I for one am _pissed off_."

The last word was accompanied by a furious punch against the wall, and Iruka jerked to the side. Totally taken by surprise he even closed his eyes for a moment of shock. He opened them again an instant later only to see how Genma turned away with one last withering look. Iruka didn't gaze after him as the man walked off. He stood slumped against the wall with weak knees, numbly staring at the now empty place in front of him.

He was shaken to the core by what he had heard, by what Genma had accused him of. Denial crept through his guts while astonishment squeezed his heart. The first emotion was purely defensive, the last one was created by shock, and Iruka knew which one of them was truly justified. Stubbornly clinging to denial against better judgement in an automatic reaction caused by the newly added emotional pain, he was momentarily torn between those strong, clashing emotions. The feeling of guilt was stronger, though, insistently reminding him of his grave mistake, and the knowledge about it deepened the shock. Iruka started to tremble.

Those words, which he had completely forgotten, had thought of as part of a dream last night, he remembered them clearly now. Kakashi's husky voice had been filled with resolution and proud satisfaction, and a tenderness that had been so unique that it had led him to believe that those words just couldn't be real. He now knew that they had been real and not a dream, but persistent disbelief was gnawing at him. Distrustful questions flooded his mind. Could he really trust Genma? Were Kakashi's words even true? Was his offer genuine? And if this was in fact the case, and not another mind game or trap, then what did it mean for him? Where did he stand? What was this offer to be part of a pack anyway? Why did Kakashi make such an offer in the first place? What did they really want from him? And, above all, why did they choose him?

Iruka groaned, overwhelmed by too many questions. The back of his head hit the wall once to put a stop to the rapid thoughts, and he closed his eyes in silent desperation. He knew it was pointless to - once again - agonize over questions he couldn't answer by himself, and that his denial was a waste of time, hardly more than a pathetic last attempt to rise up against the inevitable; the acknowledgment of his fault. Genma had told him the truth.

Through the touch, Kakashi had expressed support for him and some kind of warning for the others. He had to admit that the primal meaning behind this gesture was as intriguing as it was breathtaking. Kakashi had clarified his ownership in a public claiming to make clear who he belonged to, and the shinobis in the mission room had responded with signs of agreement and acceptance, or, at the very least, acknowledgement.

In hindsight, everything was so clear, so ridiculous simple. But with what little he had known or remembered until recently, he hadn't had the slightest chance to act differently. His conclusions, as wrong as they had been, were drawn naturally. Everything he had said or done had been a logical consequence, every notion and act a product of his nature. Maybe he'd been too impulsive and his actions too rash, buthis conscience was clean and he didn't want to feel guilty for something he had done to the best of his knowledge and belief. It wasn't fair to pin the whole blame for these misunderstandings on him. But even so, regardless of his personal feelings there was really no one else to put the blame on other than him. The misinterpretations were still his fault, and Genma was in the right.

Bitterness swept through him and tears moistened his eyes. After everything he has been through, he had finally managed to hit rock bottom. Once again, he had made a complete fool of himself. He had made false accusations, had covered not only Genma and Kakashi but the entire Jounin community with insults. Genma was furious with good reason, and Kakashi would follow without fail. And though he couldn't comprehend the meaning of it yet, he had lost an offer to be part of a pack - according to Genma the chance of a lifetime - before he even got aware that he had it at all, and he had no idea how to set things straight again. What on earth had he done?

His life was in shambles, and Iruka was trying to choke back his tears when a new sensation washed over him. A cold shiver ran down his back in a sure sign that he was being watched. The sensation was intense, an indication that the person was deliberately exposing their presence through a rise of their chakra rather than hiding it, apparently fed up with waiting any longer. Iruka tasted power and strength, superiority, and a chilliness that made his skin crawl. He forced himself to open his eyes again, and was instantly confronted with the cold, unfeeling eyes of Morino Ibiki.

The hard glimmer in Ibiki's narrowed eyes turned his guts into ice. The torture specialist had been listening to their argument the whole time. He had heard all of the insults that had been levelled at his rank. Iruka turned deadly pale. Hell was nothing compared to what this man was capable of. Besides his well-known abilities, the Special Jounin's line of work itself was terrifying, and everyone knew that to stir this man's wrath was just plain insane. Rock bottom suddenly had another level below it - he'd seriously pissed off one of Konoha's most dangerous men.

Scared stiff, Iruka didn't even dare to blink. After what seemed like an eternity Ibiki's scarred lips finally moved. Iruka was so afraid about the forthcoming verbal lashing that he didn't understand the words immediately. Alarm bells were ringing in his head; the man's deep voice was too clinical as he spoke.

"Sandaime is waiting."

Iruka didn't respond. His hope that the man would just walk away after delivering the message was only short-lived. Ibiki's lips widened into a smirk, and when the man took the first step toward him, Iruka had no other choice than to wait with increasing dread, shaken about the horror of the new situation.

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

tbc

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

Don't hit me because of the cliffhanger, please. I had to stop at some point. It's been more than six months since the last update, and I cannot express how sorry I am about the long delay. Apart from the fact that time flies fast (believe me, it really does), I do hope that you're not too angry with me.

As always, your reviews were awesome and I had a lot of fun with them. Many thanks! Concerning my replies to your comments for this chapter, I have to admit that you'll need a considerable amount of patience. Approximately for the next four weeks I'm without computer. As soon as I'm back home again I will focus my whole being on answering them. I swear. Well, to tell the truth I'll sit on pins and needles for the next few weeks because I won't know whether you've enjoyed this chapter or not.

I do hope you liked the chapter at least a little bit. In case you are disappointed, feel free to throw (virtual) rotten eggs at me quickly hides behind a bush.

And last but not least, H.E. Gray was a great help again, beta-reading this chapter. Thanks!!

That's all for now.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Love

Black Kitten


	8. Chapter 8

Beasts

by Black Kitten's Dream

Part 8

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

It's strange how emotions can influence proportions. Enjoyment lets you forget one's size while fear enlarges it into something threatening.

Morino Ibiki was a big man by nature, and yet, Iruka had never noticed the differences between them so clearly until this very moment. With his head tilted back, Iruka looked up at the brawny man in front of him warily. Ibiki's angry face didn't bode well. The eyes were narrowed, and the cold gaze that bore into him from above let him taste for the first time how fear-provoking one single look could be. Dark promises were lurking in the depths of those eyes, unvoiced threats that were no lies because Ibiki had the power to turn them into reality in the twinkling of an eye.

Iruka blinked back nervously and with growing dread until he couldn't bear it anymore. He looked away, edgily searching for a safe point on the Special Jounin's vest to avoid further eye contact. The urge to take a step back was strong, but the wall in his back made it impossible. His mouth felt dry.

He felt like one of Ibiki's prisoners, right in the middle of an interrogation. Ibiki didn't speak. The man just glowered without revealing his intentions. Iruka wasn't surprised, though. As leader of the torture and interrogation unit Ibiki was an expert, and this silent treatment was a perfect way to screw someone up while pitilessly driving home that he was the only one who has absolute control over the situation. Iruka had to admit that the tactic was amazing. It had the desired effect on him in no time.

Intimidated, Iruka flexed the fingers of his right hand in a helpless gesture. He wanted to wipe away the thin film of cold sweat on his upper lip, but he didn't dare. His heart was racing. He sensed that he shouldn't meet Ibiki's glare again, that this would be seen as some kind of provocation for the angry man. Tensely, he licked his lips.

"I'm sorr--"

"Don't," Ibiki cut in with enough steel in his voice to make him flinch. "Don't make the same mistake over and over again, you damn fool. Think before you speak."

Frowning, Iruka stared at the button on the Special Jounin's vest. The insult was uncalled-for. Though Ibiki had the right to be angry with him, as a higher ranking ninja he shouldn't get personal while reprimanding someone. Still, knowing that he was in no position to protest, Iruka tried to voice his regret once more.

"I _am_ sorry."

"You always are," Ibiki growled back. "And those shitty apologies are annoying as hell and not good enough anymore."

Iruka's face darkened in irritation. "If my apology isn't enough, then, please, tell me what else I can do."

"Though I have my doubts, you should have got enough brains to figure it out by yourself."

Trying to keep calm, Iruka gritted his teeth until the muscles in his jaw started to jump. "I'm dreadfully sorry. Apparently, I'm too stupid for it."

"I'm not surprised."

Iruka's patience snapped and his glare met Ibiki's. "I've no idea what you want from me. For the last time, I apologize for calling all Jounin bastards. It was an inappropriate comment. At the moment I feel rather vindicated, though, and I dare say that the comment was more ill-timed than anything else. The argument was between Genma and me. Your presence was pure coincidence. You weren't supposed to hear any of it, shouldn't have _listened_ to our talk in the first place. It was _private_."

"Ah," Ibiki sneered. "And here we go again. You wrap your remorse so nicely with lots of excuses. Pathetic, aren't you?"

Barely able to control his anger, Iruka balled his fists and hissed back. "Facts are hardly excuses. It's not my fault that privacy is a foreign concept for Jounin nowadays, and if you want to use something I've said in anger against me than I cannot stop you. Nevertheless, respect should be mutual and I will not put up with name-calling."

Scarred lips formed a smirk. "And how exactly are you going to prevent me from doing it, you wuss? Are you gonna flood me with tears or do you actually wanna solve this problem like a real man?"

Ibiki bent down until they were face to face. His voice was low; a mockery of Iruka's addressed lack of privacy.

"Come on, little girl. Make my day. I'll even give you the first shot."

Iruka glared into the scornful eyes. Face flushed with blood, he felt the heartbeat thumping in his temple. The thuds were a clear contrast to the sharp pain produced by the finger nails cutting deeply into the palms. Every muscle in his body was tense and his thoughts were running. Ibiki's challenge was tempting. No more futile talks that always left him on the losing side. He would finally be able to fight back, even if it was only for one punch. Ibiki would beat the living daylights out of him after the first hit, but he could finally prove that he wasn't some wimp. He would get back his pride, and Iruka wanted to accept the challenge so badly that he started to move.

"Yes."

It was only one whispered word, hoarse with triumph and excitement that brought him back to reality at once. Iruka jerked back when he refocused on the other man. Ibiki had his teeth bared in wicked anticipation. The man was waiting with unholy patience for him to make his move before it was his turn to strike back; to all appearances with the aggression of a pit bull terrier.

Stunned, Iruka lowered his gaze back to the button on the vest. A drawing, sinking sensation spread through his stomach, one he recognized immediately as shock paired with a strong sense of guilt.

"I'm sorry."

He breathed the words from the bottom of his heart, softly verbalizing what he had just comprehended. Ibiki was right. Not once had he apologized with all sincerity since the nomination for the Chuunin exam. Not to Ibiki, Kakashi, Genma, or any other Jounin. Firmly convinced that he was basically right, he had always made all kinds of excuses in the same breath. Even without vocalizing them, the silent justifications were in his mind all the time. He had turned every single apology into a farce. Hardly surprising that the Jounin were taking offense every time he made another one. Pathetic was the right word for him.

Some of their actions suddenly made sense, such as their continuing cold attitude toward him. Even Kakashi's forced discussion appeared in a different light now. Most likely, the Copy-nin hadn't really been interested in his opinion. Kakashi must have known that he wasn't aware of his attitude, and by making him talk about his objections and doubts, the Jounin had shown him that his apology was worth nothing as long as he wasn't sincere. In a way, Kakashi had toyed with him, maybe even enjoyed this game to some extent, but this wasn't important anymore. In the end he had failed this lesson spectacularly.

Kakashi should have taken into account that he just wasn't sharp enough to look underneath the underneath. Instead of seeing his own fault in this mess, stubbornness and self-pity had made him blind and deaf. He had merrily continued to put the blame on everyone else, and to top it all off he had been rude, disrespectful, and had made unfounded accusations. It was indeed remarkable of him to constantly accuse others of dishonesty when no one else but him had started this vicious circle. He was a dishonest man demanding honesty from others. The double standards of a hypocrite.

Iruka still didn't understand everything that had been happening in the last days, but one thing was certain. Even if he did apologize in all honesty now, they wouldn't believe him anymore. Not after all those times he had said the words so carelessly. Abysmal stupidity and mulishness had led him to where he stood now, with his fists almost raised against a superior.

Had he really been ready to have a fight with no one less than Morino Ibiki? Iruka smiled bitterly. Crazy was the fitting description for such irrational intention. Strange, that the man's aggression didn't amaze him as much as his own.

Dazed, Iruka saw from the corner of his eye how Ibiki reached for him. He wasn't surprised that the Special Jounin's patience had snapped, nor was he afraid of whatever punishment the man was going to inflict on him. Finally understanding and accepting his share in creating and even worsening the troubles of the last days, Iruka held perfectly still when a callous thumb grazed his ear, and only after the hand retreated again and something long and silvery suddenly appeared in his sight did he finally blink.

Caught off guard, Iruka took the object Ibiki was holding up. The senbon he was now warily holding between forefinger and thumb was still warm from the man's grip, and Iruka blinked up at him in honest confusion. There weren't any visible traces of aggression on the other man. Though still serious, the Special Jounin regarded him now with something akin to interest, and Iruka wasn't sure what to make of such unexpected change of mood. That the head of the torture department apparently had performed a magic trick on him by conjuring a weapon from behind his ear only heightened his bafflement. He was at a complete loss.

Timidly holding the senbon, Iruka felt endlessly stupid. If he read Ibiki's expression right then he was supposed to know what to do with the weapon, but he didn't have the faintest idea. The possibilities ranged from some bizarre peace offering to another declaration of war. Uneasiness spread through him, and he had to force his body to hold still despite the beginning twitchiness. The silence stretched, became awkward. Iruka cleared his throat tentatively to cover up the nervousness, and Ibiki smirked.

"I believe Genma wants this back."

There was a short moment of puzzlement before Iruka's eyes widened in disbelief. He turned around to the wall, and right there, centimetres from where his head had been and where Genma had punched the wall in anger was a small hole. Iruka gaped at it open-mouthed. He hadn't noticed the senbon so close to his head at all. Genma must have been angrier than he had thought, more like enraged.

Such an amount of anger wasn't good, it surpassed his worst fears. He already understood that some of the Jounin wouldn't be satisfied with a simple apology anymore, but Genma's case showed clearly how grave the situation really was. The thought that – just maybe – the furious Special Jounin had changed the direction of the weapon just in time before it could penetrate flesh and bone was frightening. However theoretical this thought might be, to have a senbon in the eye wasn't a delightful image, and, actually, the position of the hole did fit the theory amazingly well.

Iruka gulped, nervously eying the senbon in his hand. How angry was Genma really? And in case Genma was indeed as furious about his accusations toward Kakashi as it appeared right now, then what about the Copy-nin himself? Kakashi hadn't been that enthusiastic about him in the first place, and that was before he had started to question the man's honour. What would the legendary Jounin do now after hearing about the accusations? Quarter him?

"Move your ass, Umino. Sandaime's waiting."

Ibiki's deep, commanding voice startled him out of his thoughts. The Special Jounin was already walking down the corridor, leaving him with no other choice than to follow. Sense of duty let him stumble after the man without a second thought, but deep down Iruka was seized with panic. By no means was he in any condition for a meeting with the Hokage. His nerves were simply too frayed, and there were too many unresolved problems on his mind. He didn't even know if Ibiki was still angry with him. Right now, it seemed as if this latest clash had miraculously been settled somehow, but there was nothing he could think of that he had said or done to perform such miracle besides giving one more meagre apology. Was the argument really over for Ibiki, or was this just some sadistic foreplay entirely to the taste of a torture specialist?

Occupied by his thoughts, Iruka almost ran into the door Ibiki was closing on his way into a room. The big, heavy door showed him that he was already standing in front of the Hokage's office, and apparently he was expected to wait outside until further notice. Iruka didn't take offence; the man's behaviour was only rude at first glance. By choosing the side entrance of the office, Ibiki had refrained from leading him through the mission room again. He had saved him more embarrassment, and the closed door gave him time to gather himself for the meeting. Even if the decisions hadn't been made deliberately, Iruka was very grateful for them.

He drew a couple of deep breaths to calm himself and looked at the door to take his mind off things. Gradually, Iruka followed the grain and woodwork along to the right side of the door until he reached something metallic grey, and he glanced up the smooth surface, over straps of leather and black fabric to skin and a white animal mask with holes and eyes that were gazing directly into his own. ANBU.

Startled, Iruka swiftly turned back to the door. He stared straight ahead, softly chiding himself that he really shouldn't be surprised. ANBU was always positioned at the Hokage's door to protect Konoha's leader. It was perfectly normal for them to be here, but he hated it when they were just _there_, unnoticed until they allowed it. They simply gave him the creeps whenever they crossed his path. They were like deadly ghosts.

A cautious glimpse to the other side confirmed the presence of the second elite ninja, and Iruka realized with panic that he hadn't greeted them yet to properly recognize their higher ranking status. The best thing would be to catch up on it now, in case it wasn't already too late. Surely the stories about his disrespectfulness toward superiors have already made the circuit, and Genma's, Kakashi's, or Ibiki's anger was indeed bad enough. To have ANBU turned against him as well because he failed to show them proper respect would equal a worst case scenario he had to avoid at all costs. Iruka straightened up.

"Good afternoon, ANBU-san."

There was no response. Anxiously, Iruka gazed at the door. He wasn't troubled about the lack of reaction. ANBU weren't that talkative, known for only talking when absolutely necessary. What really made him worried was the ANBU on his right side who was still staring him down. Iruka could feel the shinobi's eyes on him, watching him closely through the animal mask. But why?

The ANBU made his skin crawl, and Iruka began to nervously roll the senbon between his fingers. What started as a rather unconscious act to calm his nerves let him freeze only seconds later. He was waiting in front of the Third Hokage's office like a bad boy about to get a scolding, and he was standing there with a weapon in his hand. Not good. Hurriedly, Iruka turned to the ninja.

"This _isn't _mine."

Iruka held the senbon high for the other man to see, and the ANBU gazed back, totally uninterested in his reasoning and helpful demonstration. Wide-eyed, Iruka turned back to the door. The horror of being considered as a potential threat to the Hokage rapidly turned into utter disbelief and hysterical denial about what he had said just now. It didn't matter whose weapon it was. The fact remained that he still had the senbon in his hand, and had his voice really been as squeaky as it had sounded to his own ears? Mortification coloured his face pink. He had just made a complete fool of himself in front of ANBU.

Barely suppressing a whimper, Iruka slid the senbon into his weapon pouch. He silently pleaded for Ibiki to open the door again, desperately vowing that he would do everything to just get away from ANBU. Suddenly, the man on his right side moved. The elite ninja turned to him the moment the door opened again, and Iruka grabbed the handle, wrenched it open and stormed into the room, slamming the door behind him.

Breathlessly, he leaned against the wooden surface, hoping that the door would remain shut. He had pushed Ibiki out of the way while entering the room, probably even closing the door in his face, but he didn't give a damn about it at the moment. Pretty much everything was better than a confrontation with ANBU. Except maybe with Sandaime, who regarded him questioningly from his place at the window.

Blushing, Iruka stepped away from the door to stand at attention. Fortunately, the Third Hokage didn't comment on his unprofessional and fairly odd behaviour. The old man turned back to look out of the window, smoking his pipe in silence for the next couple of minutes. As so often, Sarutobi exuded calm, and Iruka wondered what he had been so afraid of. He felt instantly at ease with the older man despite the difference in their rank. Sarutobi was strict but a good listener, objective and never biased. Most of the time, just like today, his office had a very welcoming and relaxed atmosphere. The pipe's smoke intensified the calming effect, and feeling reassured, Iruka watched the white whirls slowly rising in the air while the minutes went by.

"How are you, Iruka-kun?"

Engrossed in the slow motions and gently curved formations of the pipe's smoke, Iruka answered spontaneously and with natural honesty.

"My butt hurts."

Sandaime turned around, brows lifted in surprise and curiosity, and Iruka wanted to die on the spot. Blood surged to his face. He was aghast that he had just blurted out the first thing that came to his mind, and to top it all off addressing a very intimate subject even though the Hokage was the last person on earth he wanted to talk to about sex. But he just did, and Iruka hoped the earth would open and swallow him up before the old man could question him about the deeper meaning of his reply. However, this time Sarutobi didn't overlook his behaviour.

"Do you want to tell me more about it?" Sandaime asked, smiling.

Mutely, Iruka shook his head. Sarutobi nodded and continued to smoke the pipe, eying him thoughtfully until he spoke again with a graver expression of his face.

"I want you to have a training session with Hatake Kakashi."

"No," Iruka whispered, taken aback by the information. Louder, he tried to clarify his objection. "By all due respect, Hokage-sama, this isn't a very good idea. I don't know if you know what's been happening since--"

"This isn't a request," Sarutobi interrupted him sternly. "Your shift at the mission desk has been cancelled. Morino's waiting outside to take you to the training grounds. Don't disappoint me. I expect good results from you."

"But... Kakashi's going to kill me!"

"That's all. You're dismissed."

By turning back to the window, Sandaime signalled the end of the meeting. Iruka was speechless and pretty shocked, not only about the unexpected cool treatment. Above all, it was the order itself. There was no rational reason why a mere Chuunin, a school teacher no less should have a training session with the Copy-nin. Kakashi was vastly superior. The man would defeat him in a jiffy.

Iruka wanted to argue against the order, wanted to reason by telling Sarutobi about the chase where he had been hopelessly inferior although both Jounin hadn't taken it seriously. He wanted to point out that especially now, after he had seriously questioned Kakashi's honour with ill-considered accusations, the man probably might be too mad at him to still play fair. To spar with him now sounded more like suicide, but Sandaime didn't give him the slightest chance to make his objections, and left with no other choice Iruka obeyed. Stiffly, he bowed and walked out of the room.

Ibiki didn't pay him any attention, taking for granted that the younger man would follow obediently. And Iruka did. They took the shortest way right over the roofs and made it through Konoha in absolute silence. When they passed the city's gate, Iruka saw two of his best friends, Izumo and Kotetsu, who were guarding the entrance, but he was too preoccupied to greet them. He followed Ibiki out of the city and across the fields straight into the woods. Leaping from one branch to the next, the feeling that this would turn out badly got worse with each step he took. The foreboding came true far too quickly when a sign drew his attention. Alarmed, Iruka skidded to a halt on the forest floor.

Engraved in a tree trunk was the symbol of ANBU, and Iruka realized with a start that he was about to enter their territory. He turned pale. It was strictly forbidden for outsiders to enter this area. To violate this rule was a serious matter, trespassing would be punished. That Ibiki entered this place without turning a hair showed him that the man was a member of ANBU. However, Iruka was neither thrilled nor felt pride about this revelation. ANBU's members were kept a secret for good reasons. To let him in on it smelled like a trap.

Troubled, Iruka gazed after the other man. Ibiki continued on his way, unperturbed by his hesitation, and Iruka knew that he didn't really have a choice. If he didn't hurry he would lose sight of the Special Jounin in no time. He could only hope that this was still part of the Hokage's order, and that Ibiki's silent invitation was enough to justify his trespassing. Iruka was on guard as he followed the man deeper into the unknown woods. Ibiki had enough advantage to vanish from his sight from time to time, which set his teeth on edge. Minutes lapsed without anything suspicious, and then a white mask flashed through the leaves.

Iruka barely managed to keep on running without stumbling. The ANBU was on a level with him, moving at the same pace. Whether the elite ninja was observing his intrusion or just accompanying them wasn't clear. Both possibilities were thoroughly unsettling, and considering whose territory he had entered, ANBU's presence wasn't really as surprising as deeply unnerving.

Focusing on Ibiki, Iruka tried to ignore the other elite ninja so close to him. It wasn't easy, though. He caught himself throwing worried glances at the ANBU, and the additional adrenaline rush quickened his already rapid pulse. The way seemed endless as he followed the Special Jounin along a hidden path, and it came as a release when they finally arrived at a big clearing. Ibiki slowed down to stop at the edge of it, beckon him to enter the place. The ANBU disappeared into the woods again, and Iruka was on his own.

Right in the middle of the clearing were Kakashi and Genma. They were standing closely together, facing each other. Genma was talking to Kakashi, and Iruka had the uneasy feeling that they were talking about his accusations. Remorse let him bite his lips. Those were the same men who had accepted him no more than a day ago, who had gifted him with incredible pleasure and an offer to be part of their pack. The offer was still a mystery to him, but it didn't really matter anymore. He had managed to be back to square one after ruining everything again.

When Genma and Kakashi turned their heads to acknowledge his presence, Iruka made a decision. Last night, instinct had told him that he could trust both of them, and it was time to do it again. He would try to apologize for everything he had done wrong, and with a bit of luck he might even take the wind out of their sails before the training started. Determined not to waste any time Iruka made a step, and stopped again straight away. Though Ibiki hadn't given him any warning this was one of ANBU's training grounds. Consequently, there were hidden traps or other dangers created with highly developed techniques. Kakashi and Genma were waiting for him right in the middle of this clearing, so the lack of warning could be already part of the training to test his alertness and skills. Iruka eyed the ground closely, but even after a couple of minutes he still couldn't detect anything out of the ordinary. Warily, he looked back to Genma and Kakashi.

Both men were watching him curiously, Genma with crossed arms and slightly tilted head, and Kakashi with his brows raised high, hands casually in the trouser pockets. Apparently, they couldn't quite believe what they saw.

Cheeks burning in embarrassment, Iruka quickly crossed the distance between them. He took the senbon out of the weapon pouch to forestall any mocking comments by giving it back to Genma, but the Special Jounin just shook his head impatiently.

"Keep it. You'll need it."

Dismissively, Genma turned and walked out of the training ground without a second glance, squatting down at the edge of it to watch them with half-lidded eyes. Far from being reassured by the words, Iruka hurried to show his remorse to the other man with a deep bow.

"Kakashi-sensei, I apologize. Sincerely. For everything I've said, or done."

Kakashi's straight face remained unchanged. Not only was the Copy-nin completely unmoved by his stuttered apology, he even seemed to be annoyed about it. Iruka shifted from one foot to the other and was about to try it again with more eloquence when Kakashi suddenly closed his visible eye. Slowly, it curved up into that perfect happy smile, but when he spoke it was with a strangely purring, chilly undertone.

"Let's play hide and seek, sensei."

Iruka opened his mouth but couldn't make a sound. He had seen this particular smile on Kakashi's face countless times before, and like so many other people he had associated it with cheerfulness, satisfaction, or just overall friendliness. All those times, he had thought that this kind of smile was endearing, a boyish charm from an otherwise serious man. Now he understood that he had been wrong. Fooled by appearances he had overlooked one important fact. It's a smile where you don't see the eyes.

A cold shiver ran down his spine, and instinctively, Iruka leapt away from him. His heart was in his throat when Kakashi finally opened it again. The black eye was hard, devoid of any sympathy. Leisurely, Kakashi straightened up from his slouch. He took his hands out of his pockets, slowly raising them up into the beginning of a hand seal, and he said only one word.

"Seek."

Horrified, Iruka stared at the whirl of leaves Kakashi had left behind in the now empty place.

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

tbc

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

Hm, Kakashi's infamous eye-smile. I wanted to explain it at the end of the story, but it's more fitting now. In my humble opinion it's a parody of a smile. I can see many things in it such as 'don't fuck with me', 'screw you', 'piss off', or the good old 'you're dead' XD. Of course not every eye-smile of Kakashi is that extreme. Sometimes he does it to make other people happy, or just because it fits the social interaction. They're still forms of manipulation, though. Anyway, I believe when Kakashi truly smiles it's with his eyes open. Up to now, anyway. Okay, you can stop throwing stones at me now because I do love him, especially his eye-smile. It makes him a damn interesting man, thus the story called Beasts. :)

This chapter's dedicated to all the readers who asked me to grant Iruka a little break. And I did, didn't I? Apart from awkward situations nothing bad has happened to him. Ain't I nice? *smiles angelically* However, after this little trip into humour land the next chapter's going to be action again, i.e. let the games begin. *grins*

As you've surely noticed, this chapter hasn't been beta-read. Many thanks for all those awesome reviews and for your patience, and many thanks to all of you who are mercifully ignoring the grammar and spelling mistakes. *hugs*

I wish you Merry Christmas, a happy New Year, and hopefully we'll see each other again. :)

Love

Black Kitten


	9. Chapter 9

Beasts

by Black Kitten's Dream

Part 9

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

The sky was clear, cloudlessly presenting a perfect azure only summer could produce. Lush blades of grass swayed gently in the wind. There was hardly any noise except for the rustling when another warm breeze blew through them, and all kinds of pretty flowers swayed with them in a blaze of colours. On the first glance, this place was invitingly beautiful, tempting for a picnic with beloved ones. It was just an illusion.

There were several spots barren of vegetation. Badly burned and beaten, the formerly soft soil of the meadow had formed an unforgiving hardness. A couple of dead trees stood at the edge of the clearing, cut down by destructive powers and left as silent reminders of the true meaning of this place. ANBU's blood had wetted this ground. Torn sinews, dislocated joints or broken bones were only a few of many other injuries inflicted on an almost daily basis, and none of them raised any pity in the persons causing them. Such injuries were failures, high risks to missions and comrades' life. ANBU was a harsh world in every aspect where pity had no place and outsiders no voice. That Kakashi had chosen one of their shielded training grounds for the spar allowed only one conclusion. Whatever happened here shouldn't get out; ANBU would see to it.

A bird cried shrilly. Iruka flinched and gripped the senbon tighter. His hands were damp with cold sweat as he continued to edgily scan the clearing. He tried to calm his frayed nerves, knowing that he couldn't afford to lose his head now._ 'Seek'_ had been Kakashi's command, but there was no trace of the Copy-nin anymore. Perfectly concealed, Kakashi's chakra had vanished with the man himself into thin air. What was left was the sensation of Genma's and Ibiki's attentive eyes on him.

Nervous about their intense gazes, Iruka threw a glance to the edge of the clearing on his right side. Ibiki stood tall with slightly parted legs and hands behind his back. The torture specialist's face was hard, his look cool. The man was watching him like an examiner during a crucial exam, clinically judging any signs of weakness and small mistakes. Ibiki's posture confirmed Iruka's fears, and his stomach clenched in foreboding. This wasn't an ordinary training, and certainly not a simple lesson taught. If he took this spar lightly the day won't end prettily for him.

Iruka swallowed thickly and looked at the other side of the clearing to Genma. The Special Jounin was still squatted down, lazily chewing on the senbon he held with his right hand, arms propped up on his knees. Genma seemed bored to death, as if he was just waiting for him to finally screw up so that he could go home again. Regardless of this demonstrated indifference the man's appearance was misleading. Just like Ibiki, Genma was observing every move of him closely with uttermost lack of sympathy.

Dejected, Iruka turned his head away. He didn't search for the ANBU who had accompanied them through the woods. Those men who decided to stay as silent observers didn't pose a direct threat, nor would he get any help from them either. None of them would lift a finger for him. In this clearing he was on his own.

A small correction of his stance for better balance, and Iruka closed his eyes. He felt the breeze caressing his hair and face and the warmth of the sun on his skin until those outward impressions slowly disappeared together with the faint sounds of rustling and chirping.

_Seek._

Kakashi's command echoed through his mind. What put his nerves on the edge before had a supporting effect on him now. Guided by this single word, Iruka remembered the rise of chakra between Kakashi and Genma during their little power play yesterday. It had only been a glimpse, hardly more than the surface of the men's real power. Iruka focused on Kakashi nonetheless to get a feeling of the man's chakra once again, of its shape and temperature, its distinctive pattern. With his senses wide open, he immersed himself completely in this unique, almost buzzing sensation of overwhelmingly strong and perfectly controlled power.

He sensed something. The trace was faint, but it felt just right. Iruka's heart beat increased as he tried to pinpoint its position, and then everything happened in the split of a second. Chakra burst out from under him. Soil and small stones flew up when hands emerged from the ground, and fingers touched his legs the moment he was about to leap back in a startled reaction. They grazed his ankles before he managed it just in time. Sheer reflex prevented him from getting caught as he finally put some distance between the attacker and him, and the senbon left his fingers to hit the person breaking through the ground.

Kakashi snatched the weapon skilfully out of the air without pausing in his attack and threw it back with one quick smooth motion. Iruka almost couldn't dodge the returning senbon. The Copy-nin shot forward straight toward him, too fast to keep track of the man's approach, and then Kakashi was right in front of his face.

"Hide."

Iruka's eyes widened at the sharply hissed word. A short flashing on his left side gave him no opportunity to digest the new command. Metal reflected the sunlight. Instinctively, he dropped down into a crouching stance and yanked out his own kunai to aim it at the man's legs. They attacked almost simultaneously, but just as the sharp blade of Kakashi's kunai narrowly missed his head, merely cutting some loose strands of hair, Iruka only met thin air as well.

Alarmed, Iruka jumped back to get out of the proximate danger zone. He stopped after several meters, confused because Kakashi didn't chase him right away. The Copy-nin didn't move, was simply watching his retreat through hooded eyes, and an uneasy feeling spread over Iruka. Keeping an eye on the Jounin he leaped backwards again, continuously letting the distance grow. His mind was racing. As far as he knew, illogical behaviour wasn't in Kakashi's nature. Hence, the Copy-nin was planning something, despite the fact that the man hadn't moved an inch till now except for raising an eyebrow at his attempt to bring more distance between them. Hints were what he needed right now in order to develop a strategy against whatever Kakashi was planning, and with his mind full of possible attack and counter scenarios Iruka collided with a firm body.

The impact was painful and rattled his bones. Gasping, Iruka whirled around and caught sight of a dark, cloth-covered chest. His head shot up and his eyes met Ibiki's.

"Stay inside the training ground, Umino."

Blood surged to his face, not only because of the patronizing drawl. In front of him stood the reason why Kakashi had refrained from chasing him. All Kakashi had to do was settle back in Schadenfreude and watch him heading straight toward self-made humiliation; probably just like all the other viewers. Mortification coloured Iruka's cheeks crimson. The notion of being a laughing-stock for them clouded his mind, and anger let him grit his teeth at such spitefulness. Glaring defiance met aloofness until Ibiki narrowed his eyes in displeasure.

"Pay attention, you fool."

Ibiki's snapped warning pulled him out of his anger at once. Wide-eyed, Iruka spun around frantically. Kakashi was close already, leaving him no other choice than to hastily teleport away. Iruka appeared again in the middle of the clearing, acting on instinct when he turned around on the spot to ward off a strike aimed at his back. The metallic sound of kunais repeatedly clashing against each other promptly rang through the clearing. Kakashi's attack got stronger, continually forcing him to lose ground. Iruka was struggling to keep up with the man's fast movements. Reduced to defence only, he desperately looked for a chance to break the ongoing attack. He got one only seconds later when Kakashi raised his arm for a strike from above.

Iruka reacted instantly. He blocked the attack with his forearm, pushing the man's arm up and out of the way while his other arm shot forward. Boosted with chakra, his flat hand hit Kakashi's chest hard. Amazed that he had actually managed a hit, he watched rooted to the spot as the Copy-nin got thrown back by the impact. It came as no surprise that the Jounin regained his footing without any difficulty, and Iruka responded by expanding the distance between them with several leaps back.

Breathing hard, he dropped back into a defensive stance. He ignored the Jounin's provocatively bored gaze, fully aware that the now slouching man was mocking his counterattack. Waiting and watching, Iruka's lips began to move and the soundlessly spoken words eventually became a soft whisper.

"Zero."

The explosion rocked the ground beneath his feet. Fire shot from Kakashi's chest and dense smoke engulfed the body, completing the effect of the exploding pouch he had attached to the man's flak jacket.

Iruka waited with rising anticipation for the smoke to clear away. A breeze came to his aid, speeding up the process until he had the much needed clear sight on the hit man. Flabbergasted, Iruka stared at the destroyed log lying on the ground. For a couple of seconds he had been so certain of success, but the sight of the wooden replacement dashed all hopes.

A wind arose, whirling small leaves up to spin them around his body. The breeze died away as fast as it had come, and the leaves fell to the ground again. A disdainful snort let Iruka look up from the scattered leaves surrounding him. Kakashi was standing a couple of meters away, twirling the kunai with his forefinger with utter boredom. Face drawn into a sneer, the Copy-nin seemingly couldn't believe how ridiculously incapable his opponent was.

"That's all you got, Umino?"

Cold anger crept through him at the man's derisive drawl. Kakashi was talking down to him even though he _was_ trying his best. The Copy-nin knew he had no real chance and added insult to injury just to make fun of him. Kakashi's attitude wasn't really surprising to him, though. This was a farce, a set-up, the supposed spar just a game for them. He was an unpleasant duty ordered by the Hokage, a hilarious story to amuse friends with afterwards. Furious about the situation, Iruka glared at Kakashi until something else attracted his attention. A short flare of recognition lit his eyes, and thrill about the discovery narrowed them again into slits.

Pushing all angry thoughts out of his mind, Iruka directed his whole focus on the other man again. He bent his knees a little to shift his weight on the balls of his feet. One hand was holding the kunai in front of him in plain sight, ready for battle. The other one was hidden behind his back, close to the shuriken in his belt. He didn't let himself get distracted by Kakashi's obvious disgust about the simplicity of his strategy, knowing that the arrogant man had already made a grave mistake. Their eyes locked, and Iruka moved.

Small stones crunched under him as he started running. As assumed, Kakashi dodged the kunai aimed at his rip cage easily by casually stepping aside, and was already prepared to ward off the next attack when the younger man's left hand came around from behind his back again with a throwing motion. Nothing came, and Kakashi stopped short when the weapon failed to appear. These precious seconds of surprise and indecision caused by the feigned attack were what Iruka had been waiting for.

Ducking down, he switched the kunai to his left hand, and with his now free hand grasped the forgotten senbon lying on the grass to ram the needle into the man's thigh. Iruka didn't hesitate for a second when the senbon pierced skin and flesh. He delivered a side kick to the man's injured leg to sweep him off his feet. Kakashi fell hard, but before Iruka could make his next strike the man's foot connected with his wrist. Iruka gasped when sharp pain shot up his arm. The kunai slipped from numb fingers, and the moment he hurriedly reached for it with his other hand Kakashi rolled away and got up.

Kunai back in his right hand, Iruka went after him. Kakashi reacted to his approach immediately. Facing him, he mirrored every step and leap by making them into the opposite direction, effortlessly keeping up the distance between them. A bark of laughter revealed how hilarious this was for the Copy-nin, and to worsen the humiliation Kakashi taunted his efforts with a sneer on his face.

"That's the whole skills you got? Ridiculous. You're chasing me like a dog after its tail and you're allowed to teach our kids? What a complete joke."

Iruka was already fuming. The next words hit him like a slap in the face.

"You're a fucking disgrace for Konoha."

Thunderstruck, Iruka jerked to a halt. He gaped at Kakashi in astonishment. Words failed him at his discovery, and after a stunned moment Iruka closed his eyes. He folded his hands - forefingers and middle fingers put together, the others intertwined - and breathed the saving word.

"Kai."

It was over, the genjutsu dispelled. A shudder ran through his body. He had seen through Kakashi's illusion, had beaten a man who was considered as invincible. Fed by the giddy feeling of victory about this stunning success the adrenaline rush didn't lessen. Strong excitement he hadn't experienced for ages seized him. He felt hot and strangely light as if he was floating. He felt alive again.

Iruka was high on triumph. His eyes fluttered open again right when a hand seized his throat in a vice-like grip to push him back, violently slamming him down to the ground. Pain exploded in his head as it hit the hard soil with a loud crack. The stranglehold cut off his air supply with painful pressure on his voice box. The abrupt lack of air and the stabbing pain in his throat rendered him disoriented, and Iruka blindly clutched the hand to tear it off his neck. A terribly long span of time elapsed in vain. Red mist distorted his vision as a sign for beginning suffocation, and a voice calmly verbalized his panic-stricken thoughts.

"You're dead."

The deadly grip loosened instantly. Gasping for breath and clinging to the hand on his neck, Iruka frantically filled his burning lungs with the much-needed air. Tears rushed into his eyes when a harsh coughing fit added more pain to his already injured throat, but as much as he tried to suppress the cough reflex the impulse was greater and with each movement of his Adam's apple agonizing pain pierced his voice box, pushing his panic to new highs.

All of a sudden, the characteristic heat of a healing jutsu streamed to his throat to repair damaged cartilage and windpipes. Iruka moaned unconsciously as the pain lessened to gradually disappear between the warm, unfamiliar waves of chakra, and only now did he realize that it wasn't Kakashi's hand anymore that was touching his neck. The mask of the ANBU penetrated his vision that was blurry from tears. Numbly gazing up at the porcelain hiding the ANBU's identity, Iruka felt dimly that he was still clutching Kakashi's wrist. Never letting go of the hand resting on his chest, the next minutes went by in a soft blur until the ANBU had skilfully treated the injuries.

Uneasiness followed the full return of his consciousness. The ANBU was still keeping him down on the ground. The weight of the hand was light enough to not cause real pain yet held him firmly in his place. Iruka swallowed tentatively, careful of the pressure the palm put on his slightly sore Adam's apple. His nervousness skyrocketed. In the past, he had never considered ANBU as a personal threat. Caution toward the elite group was a natural reaction just like demonstrating respect for their members. Now, even after being healed by this man, everything Iruka could think of was that the ANBU was a trained killing machine. A simple tightening of those fingers could permanently rob him of his voice and a twist of the hand would break his neck.

Time seemed to stand still. Iruka's anxiety worsened with the stretched silence. The ANBU was gazing down on him as though the man wanted to tell him something, or he was just regarding him disdainfully through the mask that didn't really give away anything. It was one of those dreadful situations where Iruka had no idea how to react. They stared at each other; one intimidated and with bated breath and the other one in nerve-racking motionlessness. At last, the elite ninja stood up without having said a word to vanish in a cloud of smoke.

The painful tension promptly left his body together with the bated breath and relief mingled with utter confusion. Iruka had no opportunity to puzzle over the ANBU's strange behaviour, though. Something dark tore his mind from the last wads of smoke. Ibiki stood beside him, dark grey coat fluttering in the light wind. The torture specialist regarded him with unchanged cool expression and disquieting finality in his voice.

"I've seen enough."

Ibiki turned and walked away, the dismissive meaning of his words stayed behind like an ultimate verdict. The disdain was a punch in the gut. Pale, Iruka watched the man's departure. He was still badly shaken by the violence of the last attack when hard fingers gripped his jaw, forcing him to face the man squatted down beside him. Kakashi didn't utter a word, but he didn't really need to. Iruka knew what the man was telling him with this cold glare.

Shame flared up so hot and fast that it burned him from the inside out. With this spar, their already low opinion of him had been confirmed. He had dug his own grave by making the same mistakes he had wrongfully accused Kakashi of only minutes ago. Arrogance and underestimation of an opponent, two grave mistakes any shinobi knew to avoid, life-saving knowledge Iruka himself taught his pupils. He had carelessly misjudged Kakashi countless times during the spar, and in addition had put his own qualification as a teacher into question with this highly questionable and disastrous performance.

Slowly, it dawned on him that this spar had been a lesson to show him quite plainly that he was the last person who had the right to criticize Jounins' decisions. Like with a brat who didn't want to admit that he was at fault, they had let him learn the hard way that his ability to judge was not half as good as he believed, and thereby how big-headed and offensive his interfering at the nomination for the Chuunin exam actually had been. He understood their anger now all-too clearly and the memories of this cursed day let his cheeks burn in embarrassment.

Iruka took a deep breath. He didn't really want to hear Kakashi's damning report, too. Ibiki's scornful remark had been already bad enough, but the bitter truth was that acknowledging his failures by listening to them was the only way to save the last bit of his credibility. Resignation overrode the defiance. Defeated, Iruka pressed his lips tightly together. Kakashi didn't give him a chance to fully brace himself for the tongue-lashing; his hard gaze was a plain warning for him to listen attentively.

"Too-long reaction time and limited sense of balance mainly on the left side."

Iruka blinked up uncertainly, brows furrowed in puzzlement. "That's all?"

He could have bit his tongue. The question had left his mouth nearly the instant it had popped up as a perplexed thought. Impertinence was written all over his thoughtless reply, and Iruka lay stock-still, appalled by himself and honestly afraid of Kakashi's reaction.

The hand on his chest moved, forcing him to let go of it. Fingers slipped over his throat back to the nape until the whole hand was touching the side of his neck, thumb on his jaw. Although Kakashi's look was still piercing, the man was nevertheless rather tauntingly amused as he more than readily answered his careless question.

"You're way too hesitant and get easily distracted; to provoke you is a piece of cake. Despite the fact that I outclass you in strength and skills you constantly pulled your punches and avoided vital parts just because I'm a fellow shinobi, and you naively decided for yourself that the fight's over like a green Genin. You trust blindly at the wrong time and mistrust comrades you ought to. Serious lack of self-esteem and alarmingly little faith in your own skills yet paradoxically over-confident and inappropriately guided by emotions at the same time. You've got severe weaknesses that won't keep you alive for much longer if you don't get rid of them quickly. I could have killed you twice. An average enemy would have a walk-over."

"That bad, huh?" Iruka's voice was barely more than a whisper. He felt the painful truth behind Kakashi's smirk, and a silent plea was in his eyes, nearly begging like a child for any crumbs of approval no matter how small or insignificant. "There's really nothing good about me?"

Kakashi studied him silently, and Iruka wanted to take his question back again. His face burned in mortification as he recognized the silence for what it was; the actual answer to his question. Iruka averted his eyes and bit down on the inside of his cheeks. The sharp pain helped him from losing the little control he still had over his emotions. As shattering as this silence was, at least he wanted to spare himself more shame by preventing himself from acting according to Kakashi's devastating opinion.

"Do I really have to add liability to self-inflicted punishment to the list?"

Startled, Iruka looked back to the man above. Kakashi kept on talking, ignoring his befuddlement.

"Basically you've got good reflexes and your strategic thinking improves under pressure. Logical thinking would be good if it didn't go astray every so often due to your tendency toward paranoia. Ibiki should look into it. You could pick up on errors more quickly and there're some other more or less crucial things I'd like to correct. Anyway, on the whole your fighting skills were better than expected. You did well."

"I did?" Iruka asked surprised, marked by wary disbelief about the unforeseen praise. The following good-natured nod lifted his spirits a little and a weak smile pulled on his lips. "You mean for an idiot, yes. I suppose it took me a while to notice the genjutsu."

"Well, I would seriously question my skills if you had noticed it earlier," Kakashi remarked dryly. "What gave me away?"

The thumb began to move over his jaw in a stroking motion. It was a pleasant touch, so different from the violence before that Iruka answered without hesitation.

"You can be hurtfully straightforward, Kakashi-sensei, but you never abused me with words once. Using swearwords while calling me a disgrace let me realize that this wasn't you."

"Ah." Kakashi looked genuinely pleased with his answer. Encouraged by the man's friendly response, Iruka took this opportunity to address all those nagging questions.

"I need answers, Kakashi-sensei. You wanted me to realize my errors and, by all gods, I've learnt my lesson and I sincerely apologize for my accusations. The problem is that as long as I don't know what's going on I will make them again. You cannot expect of me to find everything out on my own. Help me to understand so that I can choose for myself again which step I take or... with whom I sleep and why."

Driven by the fear of getting interrupted, the questions had come out in one big rush. Iruka refused to feel embarrassed by the flood of words. The urge to get the desired answers was greater than protecting some feeble sense of dignity. A silver brow rose questioningly.

"Did we force you into having sex with us?"

"No," Iruka admitted quietly. "But I felt used afterwards."

"Then you regret having sex with us."

Confused, Iruka knitted his brows. "No. Afterwards I did though, because you left me in the dark about your intentions."

"So we're at fault that you got paranoid."

"Yes."

"Wrong. You didn't take your time and simply jumped to conclusions rather than rationally thinking it through first. Making up your mind without knowing the details is hardly our fault, is it? I bet you had the goriest thoughts about this spar, hadn't you? Tell me, Iruka-sensei, did it turn out the way you imagined it?"

A blush coloured Iruka's cheeks at the man's mildly stated conclusion. Though his tender throat was proof for the suffered violence, the injury itself indeed didn't come close to his previous fears by far. The fact that Kakashi was smugly aware of this bruised his ego. "ANBUs' grounds are off-limits," he defended himself. "I couldn't help but get suspicious."

"We chose this training ground to avoid unwanted onlookers, or did you want a gossiping audience?"

Nothing was as dispensable as rhetorical questions, or unnecessarily mean especially if they carried a hint of sarcasm as in this case. With his answers already anticipated, Iruka felt cornered again. Agitation seized him and irritation bubbled up.

"Instead of posing questions you already know the answers to you should give me proper answers to my actual questions first."

"Such as?"

"Pack, for an instance," Iruka shot back. "What is this nonsense about packs? I want to know what you were talking about, and in case this isn't just a big fat joke or a flat lie then you can tell me what this would mean for me and where my place would be in it and why you want me of all people. What am I to you anyway?"

"Well, isn't this just posing questions you'd actually know the answers to already if you had just taken a little of your time to reflect on it?"

"Don't avoid the topic or play those stupid mind games with me. Just answer my goddamn questions."

Kakashi's evident enjoyment of their little verbal exchange had triggered the eruption, and as so many times before Iruka regretted his short temper immediately. Aggression, no matter what kind, was never helpful. The one who yells loses the argument, and the same goes for snarling and hissing. His apology for this attitude was already on his lips when Kakashi started speaking.

"Packs are bonds. We stick together and look out for each other. A pup like you would be the lowest of the rank simply by nature's law. On the other hand, you would receive special support from the elders in return. Part of your current problems is that you don't have anyone to rely on who prevents you from making mistakes such as interfering at a nomination or making insincere excuses to your superiors. You've been alone too long without real guidance and you can't expect Saturobi to be your surrogate father forever, can you? What we offer is a family. It's up to you to decide whether you want to be part of it."

More mocking or some kind of treatment reserved only for dense idiots were what he had feared. Kakashi's matter-of-fact explanation took him completely off guard. He couldn't detect any lies, and that made the impact of the words even greater. Dazed, Iruka licked his lips. "Genma--" He paused and glanced to the side where Genma was, or rather where the Special Jounin had been at the beginning of the spar. The spot was empty now; the man had probably left already. Pensively, Iruka stared at the vacant spot. "Genma told me that I should feel proud for being chosen."

"We select carefully. Our pack's small but exquisite."

Doubtful, Iruka looked back to Kakashi. "Why me then? I'm no one special."

"Ah, you're a fine young man with the heart of a lioness when it comes to your pupils. You fit perfectly," Kakashi amusedly replied.

"So, as lioness to the top dog, was last night the entire entrance ritual or do I have to lie with all of you to justify my membership?" Iruka joked back, guarded but encouraged by the man's display of humour.

"Not a bad idea."

Iruka wasn't so sure whether Kakashi was still teasing. His hesitation got rewarded with a drawled chide.

"Put some trust in us, would you?"

"I try," was his instant response. "I really do. What I don't understand is the sudden interest. I bet none of you have noticed me before."

"No, we didn't, at least not in the positive sense. Genma convinced us that there's more to you than just a hot-headed, recalcitrant teacher." Kakashi's voice became sober again, leaving no place for further banter. "There're many things I'd like to change in you with more training. A poet would say that your body gives away your thoughts and your heart reflects in your eyes, but I'm no writer. The move with the disregarded senbon was basically good, and then you gave it all away through your body language. You're ridiculously easy to read. Still, while your expressiveness seems to be your weakest point as a shinobi I admit that it's pretty arousing in bed. You're extraordinarily responsive to sexual stimulation."

Blood surged to Iruka's face. Such explicit talk right in the middle of ANBUs' training grounds was more than awkward, and he quickly addressed another issue. "Genma's pissed off and Morino-san has already labelled me as useless. I don't know about Morino-san, but I understand that Genma's part of this pack. I don't think that I'm very welcome right now."

"Genma's pissed because you turned a blind eye to almost every chance we provided, even used them against us. That's not an insurmountable obstacle, just something you have to fight out with him first, especially if you want to clear things up and get on his good side again. And about Ibiki, stop judging people by their appearances. This attitude of yours is unworthy of shinobis and gets annoying very fast." Kakashi took the bite out of his words by carrying on with the stroking, never stopping the fingertips' touch to the younger man's jaw.

Iruka bit his lips, partly because of his scepticism toward Genma and Ibiki's true opinions and partly because the Copy-nin's touch changed its manner. Now, the calloused fingers had just the right pressure to convey sensuality as they slid down his neck. When they slipped between shirt and skin and the thumb traced his collarbone, Iruka didn't know how to react. Kakashi's seductive touch cast a spell over him. It was exciting to get such particular attention from a man he had just realized could be downright dangerous and cold-blooded, and he would be a liar if he didn't admit that Kakashi's interest didn't made him feel special. The erotic promise of those wandering fingers reminded him again how talented Kakashi and Genma actually were, and the first thrill was replaced by light arousal. Iruka's heartbeat sped up on a palpable level. A treacherous warm pulling in his groin showed how willingly his body would submit. His mind however, although torn between temptation and reason was quite aware that this was neither the place nor the time for it.

His hasty search for distraction for both of them led him to a work-related question, and his hand caught Kakashi's wrist as he asked for the important explanation. "When did the genjutsu start?"

The reply was a somewhat preoccupied murmur. "Do you remember the whirl of leaves?"

Stunned, Iruka stared at the other man. "You mean right after the explosion? Gods, I'm stupid!"

"Stupid?" Kakashi echoed musingly and the thumb stopped right on the middle of his collarbone. "Stupid for calling me a sadistic asshole or for accusing me of turning you into a slut?"

Though Kakashi had kept his voice casually light he was dead serious and Iruka tensed at the sudden change of topic. Strong worry eclipsed his pangs of conscience. The vibes he got from the Jounin now were laced with just a touch of aggression, but for him it was like the breath of an arousing predator. Kakashi continued, unmoved by the trepidation he was causing.

"I can overlook those blunders for the time being because I know that you regret them. Anyway, right now you're questioning my intelligence by believing that I would allow brainless people to be part of the pack."

There was a hard glint in his dark eye when Kakashi bent slightly down to him. "Do you really want to insult me by calling yourself stupid, Iruka-sensei?"

The resonating subtle challenge combined with the man's low voice was mesmerizing. Captivated by the half-lidded gaze, Iruka shook his head with a timid whisper. "No."

"Good."

Iruka's pulse quickened at the contently drawled reply, and suddenly he understood. This wasn't some game of theirs. They actually wanted him. Even with his faults and weaknesses they accepted him into their pack, a family with bonds perhaps even stronger than between blood relations. All the pros and contras he could think of right now couldn't change the strong attraction of being part of this group. Despite everything that had happened he still held them in high regard, now perhaps even more than before, and he understood only too well that it was an honour to be chosen by them. And then there was his personality. Being useful and accepted were basic needs of his nature. Their hints of praise every now and then were enough to build a craving for more, and he truly wanted it again, this feeling of belonging. Although he might appear as pathetic and his decision selfishly motivated, he finally reached the awareness that he was going to take taking their offer. But one thing was strange.

Judging from Kakashi's nonchalant response the man must have known all along that he would accept. Moreover, Kakashi's behaviour indicated that his decision was merely a formality, and Iruka got the strong feeling that everything was actually already settled. Apparently, he was already part of them and this was both shocking and embarrassing. Kakashi and probably some others of this group had just calmly watched him walking through this emotional labyrinth, waiting at the exit for him to finally find his way out while he was still struggling with countless dead ends. This image was almost hilarious if he hadn't appeared so damn laughable in it.

_But I have found the exit, haven't I? _Iruka thought with some wonder and a questioning look at Kakashi. It was an unspoken request for affirmation that this wasn't just some wanted fantasy, that his present impression was indeed reality.

Kakashi watched him silently, likely aware that he had come to a conclusion and was now asking for confirmation. Iruka was prepared for many things, but not for Kakashi further bending down until their faces were separated through their breaths alone. Kakashi's breath ghosted over his lips, just about to develop a kiss, and Iruka saw his desired answer in it.

A feeling of happiness about the positive response let his heart leap in his chest. Iruka held still when the gloved hand slid from his collarbone up to his neck to cup the back of it, thumb tracing the outline of his throat before it went down again to stroke the juncture of the shoulder with slow seductive touches. Moving his head sideways, Kakashi's breath produced a hot trail, drawn from his mouth over his cheek back to the ear. Kakashi was close enough that Iruka could feel the warmth radiating from the side of the man's face. They remained with their cheeks almost connected for a wonderful intimate moment. The soft breath on his ear brought tingling goose bumps, and Iruka's eyes slowly drifted shut in shivering anticipation.

"It's your decision. Choose wisely."

Words, uttered in such an unexpected cool manner that they cut through his mind like a knife. Iruka hardly noticed that Kakashi stood up and left. Stunned, he stared up to the sky, trying to grasp what just happened. Closing his mouth which he had unconsciously opened in a perplexed protest, Iruka drew his legs up to hide the first sign of his beginning arousal and crossed his arms over his eyes. Disbelief knotted his guts. What had gone wrong? Was it his fault that Kakashi suddenly acted aloof again or had it been once again a misjudgement of the man's real intention?

The usual noises of the woods penetrated his with questions bombarded mind. Iruka turned his focus on them and listened to the birds and noises of rustling blades of grass and leaves until he calmed down again. He needed to think rationally. Kakashi had been watching him as he had come to his decision. Perfectly trained in reading others' facial expression and body language, the Copy-nin must have seen the consent in his eyes and mien. Kakashi definitely knew he was taking their offer, but if he just wanted him to say it out loudly then the man could have told him so. Just getting up and leaving without waiting for a reply was--

Iruka started from his musing and lifted his arms from his face, dumbly staring up at the sky. They wanted him to seek them out. For some reason, it wasn't enough to simply accept their offer. They wanted something else from him, something more than he could think of right now. Was it some kind of last lesson, a final point to clarify who was in charge? Had he made a mistake by trusting Kakashi or was he just reading too much into it again?

Helplessly confused, Iruka gazed up at the sky. The perfect azure gave him no answer though, except for the insight that the decision was still his alone.

tbc

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

As always, I'm very sorry for the terribly late update and hope that this chapter made up for it at least a little bit. *puppy eyes*

Kudos to **NR** for her great help (proofreading)!

Well, I'm off to Crete (Greece) for about two weeks. I get back by the end of June, so I won't have time to reply to reviews during this time. Your comments are always welcome, though. I really appreciate them. There wasn't a single one so far that didn't at least make me smile :). Many thanks for your awesome support! *hugs*

Till next time, and, please let me know if you liked the new chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Beasts

by Black Kitten's Dream

Part 10

* * *

Light and shadow alternated as Iruka entered the woods to exit the clearing of the training ground. The rustling of leaves and the play of light and dark caused by their movements distracted him more than it should. Concern sharpened his awareness for noises and motions he would normally ignore as part of nature, and with good cause. Left alone by those who had led him into ANBU's territory in the first place, it was an extremely unpleasant feeling to return to Konoha all by himself. Iruka wanted to get out of this taboo zone as fast as possible, because he knew that he shouldn't be here. Without anyone to verify the legality of his presence, any second in such forbidden part of the woods could spell trouble.

Quickly leaping from one tree to the next, Iruka tensely anticipated members of the elite group stopping him at any moment. He was without any rights in this place, and the growing edginess, spiked by thoughts about ANBU's possible reaction to his trespassing, made paranoia his travel companion. Hundreds of invisible eyes seemed to trace him as he followed the hidden path back to Konoha. Several times did he have the urge to look back to make sure that he was indeed alone, and more than once he yielded to this need.

The snap of a twig to his right drove him to jump down to the ground without breaking his pace, and Iruka turned his head once again to scan the spot he had just passed. Though there was nothing out of the ordinary he had difficulties tearing his wary eyes away, too suspicious of the sudden noise. When he finally looked ahead again he ran straight into a person. Pain shot through his chest and head where the crash had been the hardest, and Iruka stumbled back in momentary dizziness. Taking hold of the senbon placed in his belt and throwing it only seemingly thoughtlessly was the automatic reaction to imminent danger, a survival instinct acquired through years of hard training. The brief dazedness lifted when the weapon hit the target, allowing him to see how a gloved hand knocked the senbon aside with ease as though the deadly needle was a mere toy. Iruka's eyes shot up and he paled at the sight of the animal mask.

He knew at once that this instinct had been the biggest mistake. Trespassing was one thing. Attack of a superior something entirely else. He was in dire need for clarification, and Iruka hastily rose to speak without wasting any time.

"I apologize for my thoughtless attack and the trespassing, ANBU-san, but I'm here in order of Hatake-san."

Silence greeted his speech. The ANBU stood unchanged, both arms casually at his sides. Iruka threw a glance at the katana strapped on the man's back. He wasn't such a fool to relax just because the ANBU didn't threaten him openly. As any ninja, ANBU didn't need weapons to inflict harm or bring death, and the silent stare of the man was enough warning for him to be on his guard. Keen to clear up any misunderstandings, Iruka gave point to his next words with firm voice.

"Hatake-san chose one of ANBU's training grounds for a spar ordered by Hokage-sama. Morino-san and Shiranui-san were present during this training and can confirm it."

"You have no rights to enter this part of the woods."

Confused, Iruka furrowed his brows. "Basically you're right. I'm fully aware that this is ANBU territory, but as I've just explained it was Hatake-san who allowed me to--"

"Hatake-sempai didn't give you permission for this. Turn around at once."

Being called a liar did nothing to the coldly burning sensation slowly swelling in his mind. Iruka tried to keep the rising anger down as he answered the man through gritted teeth. "I'm about to. If you would just let me pass I'm out of here and back to Konoha in no time."

"I doubt that."

Maybe it was the man's belittling snort that let him see red. Normally, he would blow off, heatedly giving his opponent a piece of his mind. This time, however, his lips just curled into a silent snarl. Continually daring him to talk back to a superior just to end any objections by pulling rank was so ridiculous that it was almost laughable. Left with this no-win situation, Iruka came to the decision that he would simply ignore the man, at least to a certain degree.

His snarl turned into a smirk and he started to move. Though he was fully aware of what he was about to do, Iruka felt fairly good as he went up to the ANBU. The words he addressed the elite ninja with as he was passing him to coolly continue on the path sounded like a casual remark, except for the honorific that he drawled with utter disrespect and his shoulder that grazed the arm of the man.

"Play your stupid games with someone else, ANBU-_san_."

The taste of satisfaction was sweet, the outcome itself not surprising. The elite ninja gave him about half a meter before the man's arm shot back, right around his chest. Iruka's back hit the ground in a painful explosion. The force used to throw him down was by far more than necessary, and the forearm on his chest added extra weight to push him further into the soil. A sharp groan broke out of him as already existing bruises came in contact with the hard, uneven ground. He was about to fight back when the elite ninja released him again and stood up, regaining his former stance with nearly mocking graze.

Ruggedly brought back to the other side of the invisible border drawn by the ANBU, Iruka stared startled up at the other man. While he had accepted possible consequences with the first step he took, the vehemence to his little power-play shook him. He was still taken aback by the sudden use of violence when he noticed a detail that instantly coloured his cheeks pink. The ANBU stood exactly in the same spot as before, definitely hadn't even turned around to execute the move right out of the textbook. Blinded by arrogance, he had handed himself to the elite ninja on a silver platter, and with minimal work, the ANBU had taken this stupidly offered opportunity to bring him down to earth again. Moreover, by effortlessly rubbing in who was in charge, the man had turned him into a recalcitrant brat that still had a very long way to go until someone would take him seriously.

Just a few seconds of illusion had made him believe that there was an alternative to choose from. Disobedience, as he knew now, had never been an option. Put in his place, Iruka blinked mutely up at the ANBU. He was about to just lay there stubbornly in one last act of silent resistance, when a new person popped up right beside the elite ninja. It was the same ANBU who had treated the injuries of his throat at the training ground. Hope sparked in him at the sight of the familiar ANBU, because this was the much needed witness to get finally out of these woods.

His optimism was overshadowed by hesitation, though. This ANBU had also kept him down on the ground afterwards. Iruka remembered the rough hand on his skin like a phantom touch where the man had gripped his throat in a mix of hinted threat and silent message. Resulting questions remained unanswered since the ANBU had left without clarification, and he still didn't know whether this man was friend or foe.

In the end hope prevailed despite the uneasy feeling left by the incident. He had no other choice than to seek the ANBU's assistance and put his trust in the fact that the man had Kakashi's full confidence. Sensing that this elite ninja would back him up even if it was only for the Copy nin's sake, Iruka got up and addressed him hurriedly.

"ANBU-san, I'm wrongly accused of trespassing and need you to explain that I have permission to be here."

"You're trespassing." was the laconic reply.

Iruka stared at the man disbelievingly, taken aback that he was actually taking his comrade's side instead of sticking to the truth. He felt betrayed. The ANBU's refusal of help raised hackles. The obvious lie was a plain provocation and Iruka's anger bundled into a hiss.

"Pardon me? You were there when Ibiki led me to the training ground. If you really want to frame me that bad then at least choose something more realistic. I've no idea on whose precious toe I stepped now, and honestly, I don't give a fuck anymore, but to accuse me of something as absurd as trespassing when there're enough other witnesses to prove you wrong is ridiculous."

"You took the wrong way."

"Oh, get real!" Iruka snapped back, egged on by the man's impassive attitude. "I followed exactly the same path we took to get to the training ground!"

"No, you didn't. You left the path a couple of seconds ago by taking the wrong turn. You're currently on a strictly forbidden area, which is trespassing that might be duly dealt with according to laws."

"I... what...?" Iruka stammered perplexed. He turned around to search the path for the alleged road junction and found it without any difficulty only a couple of meters away. Weakly, Iruka glared at the spot. There was a stump standing like a mark outside the curve connecting both forest trails. Cut by human hand, there was even a slash on the tree trunk as a sign for any passing ninja, one he never should have missed while running through an unknown territory. Too occupied with checking his surroundings for possibly lurking ANBU members breathing down his neck, he had neglected to see what was ahead of him.

The awkward word rookie mistake heightened his embarrassment, and the blush already reached his ears when his guts suddenly tightened in apprehension. Insubordination and trespassing, the consequences for them were most likely going to be dire. One does not take ANBU on and get away with it. He had broken the law, had been insulting, and ignorance was no excuse, neither for him nor to them.

Regret let him close his eyes for a brief moment. That he has been losing control over his temper too easily for a couple of years was something he was bitterly aware of, and more than once had he cursed his short-temper afterwards, especially if it turned toward his pupils. But where did this overbearing attitude toward superiors come from? What was it that made him argue with them again and again? Remembering some of those incidents where he had treated fellow shinobi quite bossily regardless of their ranks just because of some peanuts let him clench his fists in discomfort. When had he mutated into this rude, quarrelsome smart-ass?

Another dilemma pulled his lips into a thin line. Blowing off only to apologize for it afterwards was indeed getting old, even to him. No one wanted to hear his constant apologies anymore, and the thought of making yet another one left a bad aftertaste. Ruefully, Iruka lifted his hand to tuck a loose strand of hair back behind his ear. Despite the expected futility of such effort, he would still express his regret for his reproaches and rude behaviour to both ANBU members before facing the inevitable consequences for his wrongdoings.

"That's him?"

"Ah."

"Feisty."

His hand stopped midair just about to touch the strand of hair, and his ears started to glow as he stared almost blindly at the stump. Both men sounded awfully entertained. A silent prayer rose in him, pleading that they wouldn't make him run the gauntlet as revenge for his misconduct.

"Ready to go back, Umino-san?"

There was no mockery. The businesslike tone of the ANBU was such a pleasant surprise that Iruka expressed his first thought with a breathless question. "Am I under arrest?"

Instead of an answer, the ANBU gazed down at him in the same eerie silence like he had done on the training ground. Iruka averted his eyes. Looking for the other elite ninja, he tried to convince the mute man and himself that the prolonged silence was neither the reason for breaking the eye contact nor was it bruising his self-esteem. It was a run leading straight into a dead end. He was searching for someone who quite obviously had already taken his leave, probably while he had been staring at the road junction, and he did it just to cover insecurity. He knew it and the ANBU in front of him knew it too.

Iruka frowned, annoyed at himself. Putting on a charade just because of a silent treatment was ridiculous and utterly beneath him. And that the smallest display of dominance unsettled him so much that he responded with nearly automatic submission, making him meekly lowering his eyes contrary to his hot-blooded nature was more than irritating. It was worrying. He was slowly changing, step by step, and he didn't like it one bit.

Narrowing his eyes, Iruka looked back to the remaining ANBU who was now part of those responsible for this drastic change in him. For whatever insane reasons they were targeting him, at least he finally understood which way they wanted him to bend. Too bad he didn't plan to be their docile lapdog.

Iruka's glare intensified. It was just too easy to picture the man behind the mask enjoying every second of the discomfort he created with the manipulation. Gladly would he tell the conceited man to his face that it didn't work on him anymore, but he bit his tongue. From now on, he would give them the illusion, a smaller version of submission until he knew everybody involved in this scheme. An uncomfortable drawing in his chest told him that there might be more involved than he would like, maybe even people he trusted and called friends. However, even if deep disappointment waited at the end of this trip he was ready to find out the truth.

Whatever it was that satisfied the ANBU, at last the man lowered himself to give a reply.

"You were stopped in time. Immediate measures are not necessary."

_You mean at the moment,_ Iruka thought sarcastically as he watched the ANBU starting to walk up to the right path, assuming that he would follow him right away like an obedient puppy. Such arrogance irked his pride. Iruka stood still instead of obeying unresistingly. Letting the man walk a few meters, he called after him with demonstrative nonchalance.

"Where's your comrade? I wanted to apologize for my rude behaviour to avoid bad blood between us."

"Unnecessary."

The curt reply made Iruka bare his teeth. Glaring daggers at the man's back, he started to stomp after him. It was a childish reaction, particularly when he began to silently curse the man in front of him up to his great-grandchildren. Iruka couldn't care less. The inwardly bubbling aggression needed to get out in some way and the images alone nourished the hope that he would get his chance to pay them back some day. Focused on sending the ANBU killing glances, Iruka didn't notice that they were back in Konoha again until the elite ninja stopped in his tracks in front of the gate.

"Seven p.m., old Jounin district. Eleventh Street, third door. Don't be late," were the man's last words before teleporting away.

Iruka gawked. The ANBU had robbed him of his chance to revenge by running away, leaving him with another surely humiliating task on top of it.

"That arrogant son-of-a-..." His angry whisper turned into a loud shout. "So kind of you to let me at least take a shower first!"

With the ANBU gone, the vitriolic remark was in vain and Iruka's body was shaking in fury. Teeth ground and hands clenched into tight fists. They were ordering him about like a disenfranchised lackey. Disobedience wasn't an option, not when he wanted to figure out who was involved in this bullying, but he had a good mind to arrive there as dirty and sweaty as he was just to mock their snootiness. Wouldn't it be interesting to see their reaction? A dark smile spread over his lips when he decided that he wouldn't be late. In fact, he would be overly punctual as a pure gesture of goodwill.

His aura alone was telling his friends at the entrance to the city that they should mind their own business, and both Izumo and Kotetsu let him pass wordlessly with worried looks. Some people he knew followed him with their eyes, confused about the uncharacteristic sneer on his face, but no one dared speaking to him as he walked through Konoha. Despite the grim amusement colouring his thoughts, it was a leisure walk for he had all the time in the world to get to the afore-mentioned address. When the old Jounin district came into sight, Iruka had already pictured several scenarios where he would be such an eager beaver that they wouldn't be able to find anything to criticise in the future other than bustling obedience. Defeating them with their own weapons was the sweetest revenge of all.

It wasn't difficult to find the house, and Iruka entered it unhurriedly to follow the corridor until he stood in front of the door. He lifted his hand with a broad mischievous smirk and knocked, loudly. Counted three seconds later, Iruka knocked again so noisily that even the last currently present neighbour knew that he was here. He didn't need to knock a third time. The door swung open, revealing a sleepy face.

"Wha… Iruka?"

This was the last person he had thought of. Iruka stared at the man horrified and greeted weakly back. "Raidou-san."

The Jounin blinked drowsily. He ran his fingers through his tousled hair and scratched his chin in slight disorientation "It's seven already? Seems I've overslept, huh. Well, come in."

Leaving the door open in invitation, Raidou walked back into the flat. Iruka hesitated at first but stepped in anyway. He closed the door softly and slipped out of his sandals. Pangs of consciousness chided his overhasty decision to let the next person suffer. This Jounin's behaviour towards him had been friendly, even supportive so far, and his mind was busily searching for acceptable apologise as he followed the man. Releasing a yawn, Raidou continued with a voice, rough from sleep.

"Didn't get much sleep lately, so you have to pardon me, and, ah, I haven't prepared anything yet, but…" Raidou trailed off as his eyes fell on the clock on the wall, and turned with raised brows. "It's _four_? Didn't Hawk tell you the time?"

Heat spread over his cheeks when Raidou regarded him and his dirty appearance with a dry comment. "I suppose I shouldn't ask, hm?"

Panicking, Iruka took a flight backwards. "My bad! I'm sorry. I'll come back later again."

The older man eyed him with rising amusement. "Can't sleep anymore anyway. You're here, you stay. Do me a favour and take a shower, though. It's the second room to the left. Use everything you need, clothes come from me. And take your time. As you can see, I also need to change clothes."

Raidou winked amiably and turned with a soft hum, murmuring good-naturedly as he stepped into another room. "Quarter past four, huh? That's why I feel so knocked out."

Iruka turned beet-red. While he hadn't even noticed that the Jounin only wore boxer shorts and a wrinkled-up T-shirt till now, Raidou had graciously eased his self-inducted disaster with light humour. He stood silently in the middle of the corridor, listening to the muffled noises in the next room. His plan built on hasty decisions had backfired and deservedly so. He didn't feel good intruding Raidou's privacy in such a way. Taking a shower now and borrowing this man's clothes was rather awkward, but to follow the Jounin's wishes was the least he could do.

Determined to make up for the inconvenience caused, Iruka went to the bathroom and closed the door behind him with a soft click. Nicely furnished, there was a bathtub, a separate shower, and a dresser in front of a mirror. Iruka started to take off his clothes, which was more difficult than he thought. The dirt on his uniform stood in hard contrast to the otherwise clear room, and he tried to minimize the mess by carefully folding his clothes into the smallest bundle possible before putting it down next to the door. He didn't want to test Raidou's patience and hospitality by taking too long. Even so, the jet of water drew a deep moan out of him, and although some of the superficial wounds were stinging at the contact it was tempting to just stay there for a couple of minutes and let the hot water soothe his sore muscles. That he didn't have the luxury of a relaxing bubble bath right now was entirely his fault and another factor why he should have just headed home first instead of making a fool of himself once again.

Ruefully, Iruka started to wash his hair while keeping in mind that spending more of Raidou's hot water than necessary would be downright rude. The surprisingly fruity odour of the shampoo lightened his mood and he quickly turned to lather his body with more enthusiasm. Once more did he savour the water running down his body until the actual cleaning was over far too quickly. Moaning regretfully, Iruka turned the water off. He was a little startled when his eyes fell on a clean set of towels lying on the dresser. Fresh sweat pants and a T-shirt were placed aside, telling him without fail that he had been indeed too absorbed to notice the other man's presence.

Worried that he might have taken more time than assumed, Iruka quickly towelled himself off and slipped into his shorts and the prepared clothes. Oversized, they hung down on him shapelessly. He felt like a child wearing his big brother's clothes. The trouser waistband was too wide, and the legs so long that he had to roll them up to avoid tripping over them. Gathering the waistband in his hand to fit it to his size, Iruka exited the bathroom. Outside the door were slippers which he put on gratefully. Raidou's thoughtfulness was amazing, especially after being rudely awakened in such pushy manner. Anxious not to let the man wait any longer, Iruka walked back the corridor and followed some noises until he stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

Having already changed his clothes to sweat pants and T-shirt himself, Raidou leaned against the kitchen counter. He was holding a mug in his hands and smiled benignly as he saw the younger man's appearance.

"Ah, sorry. I'm afraid I don't have anything smaller."

"No," Iruka reassured hastily. "It's okay."

"I should get a belt for you."

"No, really, they're perfect. Thank you for your kindness."

"'Kay." Raidou nodded and turned back to the countertop. "Make yourself at home and have a seat. Fancy a cup of coffee, or is it tea?"

"Thanks, but no. I don't want to trouble you."

A long meaningful look from the Jounin let him rethink his answer. "Uh, tea, if you insist. But only if it really isn't too much trouble."

"Black, fruity, or green tea leaves?"

"Whatever you…" Iruka trailed off at Raidou's slowly raising eyebrows. "Tea. I mean green tea. Leaves would be great."

_I'm rambling_, Iruka thought embarrassed. Distracting himself, he took the next seat at the small, round kitchen table. Silently, he watched Raidou preparing the water. The Jounin was humming melodiously some unknown song while opening drawers and cupboards. The soft melody sounded good and aroused Iruka's interest for he couldn't tell if it was a sad or happy song. Without text, both were possible and this intrigued him, as though mood alone was deciding the outcome.

"You're suddenly awfully docile after almost banging my door in," Raidou interrupted his thoughts while putting a cup of tea down in front of him. The man took the seat across from him, comfortably leaning back with his mug in the hand. "Pangs of conscience?"

Iruka stared at his softly steaming tea with rosy cheeks. "I'm deeply sorry for that. I don't know what's got into me. There's no excuse for my behaviour."

"Forget it. You can tell me some other time when you're more comfortable with it. Anyway, give me a minute or two. I need my caffeine to function normally."

Thankfully, Iruka turned to his tea and took a sip.

"Good?"

"Yes, thank you. The tea is very tasty."

Raidou snorted. "Don't overdo it."

"Sorry."

The Jounin's grin took the bite out of his words and even seduced a smile out of Iruka. They sat in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes, each of them lost in thought until a soft noise sounded from the corridor. Raidou looked up and greeted the man entering the kitchen with a small wave. Iruka's startled look was answered by the visitor with a cool one that travelled over his body and ended in a dry question.

"Something I should know?"

About to take a sip, Raidou burst out laughing, spurting the coffee across the table. "Shit. Don't do that while I'm drinking, Ibiki."

Puzzled, Iruka looked from one man to the other and suddenly he understood the exchange of words. With his hair down, freshly showered and wearing Raidou's clothes, it was no wonder Ibiki arrived at such a conclusion. The awkwardness was further fuelled by a mocking comment casually thrown their way while Ibiki walked to the cupboard.

"Don't know. Looks cosy, if you ask me."

"Don't be an ass. Iruka came earlier than expected, that's all."

"What, boy got no stamina?"

"Asshole."

Iruka's cheeks flushed. Despite the obvious banter between the men, he didn't want to be part of their teasing. He took his chance to stop more joking about his sexual life when Raidou wiped the table clear and Ibiki filled a mug with coffee.

"I would never sleep with Raidou-san."

His statement let both men stop their task. Raidou blinked at him in bafflement, and Ibiki slowly put the coffee pot down on the counter.

"Now it's getting interesting. " Mug in his hand, Ibiki walked back to the table and sat down across from him, right into Raidou's seat. "And why wouldn't you sleep with him? Is he not good enough for you to get a hard-on?"

Iruka froze at the cold tone. "No, I--"

"No what?" The Jounin interrupted harshly. "Are you impotent or is it his burnt face that makes you wanna puke instead of doing the horizontal tango? Too disfigured for you? Beauty doesn't let the Beast do him?"

"Don't twist my words!" Iruka protested, appalled at such crude talk. "Raidou-san is handsome. I like him a lot. He's just not my type."

"Not your type, huh?"

"Yes." Averring his liking for Raidou with an additional nod ought to prove his sincerity. It would be devastating to antagonize Ibiki because of a misunderstanding concerning one of his friends, and Iruka heaved a sigh of relief when the man relaxed. The Jounin's bearing turned palpably friendlier, indicating that he was pleased with the answer. In the meantime, Raidou had walked up to the kitchen counter to wash the cleaning rag. Ibiki watched him a while before he leaned toward Iruka again. Beckoning him to do the same, the Jounin regarded him with a wink and conspiratorially low voice.

"Truth be told, I know what you mean. We're best friends, but he's got no sex-appeal at all. I bet he's a dead loss in bed, probably boring like an eighty year old temple virgin."

Flabbergasted that the man was bad-mouthing a friend who stood no more than four meters away, Iruka shook his head disapprovingly. "You're wrong," he whispered back. "Raidou-san radiates sensuality. I bet he's a very good lover. "

"Come on," Ibiki grunted doubtingly and nodded towards the busy man. "You think sex with him would be good?"

Throwing a glance at said man to make sure that he was still occupied, Iruka replied quietly. "Yes, I do. He's sensitive and most likely very responsive to his partner's needs."

"But you wouldn't let him get down on you."

"I…"

"Hypothetically speaking."

"Well, theoretically yes, because I'm sure it would be great. Raidou-san's certainly skilful and imaginative and far from being boring."

"Hm." Ibiki leaned back and gazed into his mug thoughtfully. Suddenly, his brows shot up and he leaned forward again. Iruka followed suit to shorten the distance between them so that they could talk more quietly. Excitement flashed across Ibiki's scarred face and their eyes locked.

"I think you might be right, Umino. I've seen Raidou french kissing someone once and, let me tell you it was hot."

"You did? I mean it was?"

"Yeah, a party got spicier, if you know what I mean, and, seriously, that fucker must have a talented mouth. If he sucks like he's kissing, then, boy, he would blow your mind," Ibiki mused quietly in reminiscence. He licked his lips and his voice turned husky. "Fuck, I can totally see it. It would be like… Just image how he kneels before you with his hot mouth on your hard dick and his tongue's licking just the right places, slowly sucking you down his throat until he's squeezing you tightly. He sets the pace, retrains control. He's sucking you hard, loves how he's making you moan and isn't satisfied until you cry out and shoot your load deep down his throat, milking you dry to the very last drop. And while he's giving you a slow, deep kiss to share the taste with you, tell me again that you would never sleep with him."

Iruka stared at Ibiki, stock-still and with fast beating heart. He swallowed dryly and tried to ignore the telltale sign of a beginning arousal in his groin as he stole a glance at Raidou.

Propped up against the cupboard, Raidou gave him a grin and a nonchalant shrug.

"Don't ask me. I'm straight."

Iruka opened his mouth in first confusion, but the words died on his lips. His eyes widened and he looked back to Ibiki. The predatory glint in the man's eyes and the touch of sadistic pleasure embedded in the smirk let him freeze in his seat.

"So, Namiashiisn't your type, huh?"

Disbelief and bone deep mortification turned Iruka's face pale. The sound of his heartbeat was in his head, and shock cut off any half-decent reply.

"Okay, kids, playtime's over."

Raidou's amused order entered his mind like an anchor he could cling to. Sitting down at the table, the man created an invisible shield between Ibiki and him. Raidou couldn't keep the older man from making more taunts, though.

"What a shame, isn't it, Umino?" Ibiki drawled with pretended regret, receiving a good-humoured chide from his friend in return.

"Find someone equal for your games, Ibiki."

"Someone like you?"

"Why not? Bring it on."

"Maybe another time when the kids are sleeping, sweetie."

Chuckling, Raidou shook his head. "Say, why are you here anyway?"

"Do I need reasons nowadays?"

"When you're making a guest of mine nervous, then yes."

"Do I?" Ibiki gazed at Iruka mockingly. "He's the one who's too early. What is it? More than two hours again? Enough time to have a sociable chat. Waddayathink, Umino?"

"I think I should go."

"You stay."

Iruka narrowed his eyes at Ibiki's commanding tone, and withheld words finally found an exit through his anger. "You made everything up about Raidou-san and that kiss just for fun, didn't you?"

The Jounin looked at him coldly. "You call me a liar, Umino?"

"Cut him some slack, Ibiki."

"You should watch your mouth, boy," Ibiki went on, ignoring his friend.

"I'm no one's boy."

"You are until you prove me wrong."

"Sadist."

"Oh, you have no idea, Umino. Pray that you never find out. Unlike some others I haven't found a single reason yet to take you in. You still have to earn my sympathy, and if I find out that you trifle with Kakashi's offer just like you did with your brainless declaration about Raidou, I will teach you manners in a way even my sadistic self will be proud of. Take my word for it."

Icy silence followed, one Iruka broke with a calmly stated question. "Is this a threat, Morino-san?"

"I don't make threats. I spell out reality."

Giving a curt nod and holding the waistband of his pants, Iruka stood up. "Duly noted. May I use your toilet, Raidou-san?"

"Still got something in your shorts you need to get rid of, boy?"

"Excuse me," Iruka said through clenched teeth and turned without another word to walk out of the kitchen. He had barely stepped around the corner when Raidou called after him.

"On the right, Iruka. Vis-à-vis the bathroom."

Iruka closed his eyes for a moment and turned around to take the correct direction. Walking past the kitchen again was degrading and he made it to the toilet stone-faced. After shutting the door, Iruka slid down with his back to it and buried his fingers in his hair.

That he had been aroused at the image of getting a blowjob from Raidou, while the man was in the same room was terrible, but being chosen by the head of the torture department as a target was bad. Had he been afraid of being manipulated by Kakashi and Genma again and again, just to realize that the true master of manipulation was waiting for him only two rooms away? There was a road he couldn't get off, and with each step he took he was stumbling further down towards his personal hell.

* * *

tbc

* * *

Concerning some events of this chapter: In case you've noticed that Iruka's repeating earlier mistakes, let me explain that it's in his nature to react the way he did. Like any of us, Iruka cannot change bad qualities in a couple of days, even if he's aware of them. Hot-blooded natures won't change into rationalists out of the blue, and still feeling hunted and bullied, Iruka needs time to comprehend and accept subtle support. Well, and that's why he's currently sitting in front of Raidou's toilet bowl. XD Anyhow, don't throw flames at me because of Iruka's behaviour, please. I swear that's the last chapter with him being that oblivious to everyone around him. ;)

Well, again, I'm so very sorry for the belated update. Furthermore, I'm afraid I haven't replied to some of the reviews which shouldn't have happened, but probably did happen anyway. *hides* I simply don't know anymore whether I've given replies or not. If you're one of those who are still waiting for an answer: I'm SO sorry!! Please forgive me and my memory that apparently works like a sieve! It won't happen again! I swear and my pangs of consciousness, too! And to all reviewers: Many thanks for all those great comments! Luv you and I hope you aren't disappointed with the new chapter!

Also, many thanks to NR for proof-reading and her constructive comments!

Hope we will see us again in the next chapter!

Merry Xmas to all of you and a wonderful happy New Year!

=^_^=

* *´* *


	11. Chapter 11

Beasts

by Black Kitten's Dream

Part 11

* * *

Iruka gazed at the toilet bowl in front of him, forlorn. Focusing on the white oval-shaped porcelain allowed him to keep his mind blank to some degree. He didn't want to leave the small room and face up to reality. Everything in him wanted to avoid a confrontation with Ibiki, and even the slightest thought of seeing Raidou again caused him pain in the stomach. Stumped, Iruka put his arms around his legs and rested his forehead on his bended knees. The loose hair slid along with the movement, covering his forearms like a silky fan.

"Iruka?" A knock on the door followed Raidou's inquiring voice, and Iruka flinched. He wasn't prepared to face them yet, and his response shot out of his mouth as hastily as he scrambled to his feet.

"Just a sec!"

His voice had been too loud and a little bit shrill, cracking at the edge. He didn't waste a thought on the unnatural sound. Searching for a loophole, he put his first idea into practice, partly because of the beginning pressure on his bladder, mostly to play for time. Relieving himself brought the rational reason for entering the toilet in the first place, but by far not enough of the desired time. The timeout was over with the flushing of the toilet.

"Come out, Iruka. Ibiki's gone."

"I'm on my way!"

Iruka pushed his hair back behind his ears with a nervous motion of his hand. Leaning against the door, he centred himself to repress the two emotions currently battling for dominance. It wasn't an easy task. That Ibiki was gone brought a huge surge of relief while in between bone deep awkwardness tore at him that he still had to look into Raidou's eyes again. Though the beginning arousal created by Ibiki's seductive story had already faded away long ago, the mortification for falling into the man's trap like a horny teenager would keep him company as a humiliating memory for the rest of his life.

"Step to the right, Iruka."

The harsh tone triggered his soldier training and he moved to the side. Not a moment too late for there was the noise of teleportation and smoke filled the small room. Iruka's eyes widened when Raidou popped up right beside him, leisurely waving the smoke away.

"Nifty little trick, huh?"

Answering Raidou's grin with just a couple of blinks since he was at a complete loss for words, Iruka took the bottle and small cups the man pushed into his hands.

"Don't try this when you're smashed, though," The Jounin spoke on while leaning forward to open the small window. "It's not very funny to land with one leg in the toilet bowl and get stuck in it while the other leg decides to take a nap just a second later. Face down, butt up, balance completely smashed, I swear it took me hours to get out of that particular position. Thought I would never get my legs together again. I think I broke my spine too, but Genma claims that I'm just a whining wuss."

Raidou winked amiably and closed the toilet lid. After taking the items out of Iruka's hands again, he put them down on the lid before seating himself on the floor. Leaning with his back against the door, Raidou patted the free place between them invitingly. "Make yourself at home."

"Here?"

"Yeah," the man answered his perplexed question genially. "Apparently you're more comfortable in here, so why not. I can proudly say that it's as clean as it gets, more comfy than a branch and we even get fresh air."

Not sure what to expect, Iruka followed the invitation a little hesitantly. Slowly sitting down, he watched Raidou warily as the Jounin leaned forward to open the bottle and fill the cups. It was sake, and not a cheap one according to the label. Surprised by the generosity, Iruka took the offered cup.

"Kampai!" Raidou's cheerful toast automatically drew an equal reply out of him. He felt a little thrown off guard, but had no other choice than to take at least one sip without being too impolite. The sake was strong and very good. Pleasant heat spread down his throat and through his stomach. The tight knot of tension gradually became loose, and Iruka took another sip.

"Better than some old, dried leaves soaking in plain hot water?"

A small blush added more warmth to his body while he agreed honestly. "It's indeed very good."

"I know. I love that stuff." Sliding a little further down the door, Raidou made himself comfortable. With his legs stretched out and his eyes closed, the older ninja made clear that now was the best time to savour the liquid in peace.

Grateful, Iruka relaxed, leaned back against the door and with his legs tucked up closed his eyes as well. The sake tasted phenomenal, and with the sudden chirping of a bird he could almost forget where he was right now. Occasionally sipping from his drink, he was already starting to feel the alcohol when Raidou began speaking.

"Feeling better now?"

"Much better, thanks."

"Good. Ready for a chat?"

"I think so." Glancing at the man beside him, Iruka stated a question to confirm his suspicion. "Are you a member of this group Kakashi mentioned?"

"Yes."

"Who else is?"

"Don't rush it," Raidou chided kindly. "You might find out in due time. Any more questions?"

He had, many in fact. Still, Iruka shook his head, ready to listen to the other man. "No. I'm just sorry for what happened before, for... not controlling myself."

"Forget it. That was just Ibiki showing his claws."

"You're not disgusted by my reaction?"

"I'm amused, that's all. It's nothing but an anecdote we will laugh about in a couple of years."

Relieved, Iruka gazed into his cup. Moving the little cup between his fingers, he watched the circulating liquid thoughtfully. "Morino-san doesn't like me much, does he?"

Raidou hummed and quietly drank his sake. The absence of an answer was affirmation and uncomfortable truth rolled in one, and Iruka started to fiddle with his cup again. Rejection was always a cruel matter, especially for him, as someone who looked for harmony despite his occasional hot temper. For some reason, Ibiki's bad opinion about him hurt more than logic could explain, as if it clearly ought to be the other way around, and the misery grew until Raidou sighed blissfully and turned his head toward him.

"Ibiki's a master. He can draw deeply hidden secrets out of you that you might not even be aware of yet. No one wants to be an open book, but, damn it, I like to play those mind games with him. It's mentally challenging and it keeps me on my feet. You never know beforehand how it will end and that makes the whole thing damn interesting. Ibiki doesn't always win, you know?"

"That's hard to believe."

"It's true. I'm the proud winner of, well, I stopped counting at some point, but it has to be at least one or two times."

Iruka burst out laughing. Beating Ibiki at his own game was indeed alluring even though likely impossible for himself, and he watched with a smile as Raidou refilled their cups, settled back against the wall and spoke on.

"You have to understand that Ibiki smells fear or insecurity better than anyone else. Overcome those emotions and you have a chance to get out of it in one piece. Well, it is healthier to keep a small dose of fear, though. It's kinda moronic to stick your head into a beast's mouth while poking it with a stick."

"Maybe I'll get a chance to pull some thorns out of his feet."

"Hardly. That fairytale doesn't work with him. He's too tough for some meagre scrub."

"Go figure. And there went my only chance." Playfully pulling a face, Iruka took another sip.

"It's really not that bad." The corner of Raidou's mouth twitched at Iruka's incredulous look. "Ibiki has surprisingly little patience with people he's actually interested in. That's why he's getting irritated that you keep shooting yourself in the foot."

"Do I?"

"Don't you?"

Already knowing the answer, Iruka's smile turned pained. "Am I really that bad, Raidou-san?"

"Counter question. Do you think I'm a good guy to the core?"

"Of course you are."

"Hm."

Iruka watched the man taking a leisurely sip, frowning in puzzlement. "What do you mean with 'hm'? You're nice, helped me out and haven't done anything to me. So why do you make noises that imply anything?"

"You're too naive, Iruka. Your bad judgement will be your death some day."

"I don't have bad judgement."

"Mizuki."

Iruka blinked, taken aback. "That was low."

"But true."

"I couldn't have known about his real intentions. No one knew!"

"You're getting angry. Try to keep it down. As far as I've been told you were best friends for a long time, and I think you just chose to overlook the warning signs to maintain a friendship that had already started to crumble years ago."

His automatic defenses made Iruka search for arguments that he already knew were just excuses. Unable to articulate even a single one of them, Iruka glared at Raidou before he averted his eyes, down to the illusory and fleeting safety of the sake cup. Mizuki was his sore spot, a bitter disappointment that had almost cost him his life. The anger that had emerged at Raidou's accusation was in fact more directed at himself. He had been aware of Mizuki's at times unsettling behaviour, briefly exposed like the glimpse of a true face through the crack in a mask. There had been resentment where there should have been delight and grudges instead of shared happiness. Ignoring those flickers of negative emotions had been easier than facing them, the fear of losing this friendship greater than every shocking truth he could have imaged during that time. Cowardice, gutlessness, there were many adjectives he could refer to for turning a blind eye to Mizuki's change of character, and there was still a tiny spot in him that stubbornly refused to believe that he had been mistaken about their friendship all this time. It was a dark part of his life, an experience he would never really be able to come to terms with.

"Is it really that bad to believe in the good in people and give them a chance first?"

"No. If you want to die young, that is."

"Right." Iruka swallowed the rest of his sake and put the cup down on the toilet lid, intended loud to emphasize his disapproval. Irritated, he tugged a strayed strand of hair back behind his ear. "Even so, so be it. I can't change who I am."

"No one has demanded this from you. Just as we know that taming you would be a big mistake."

"Would spoil the fucking party, wouldn't it?"

"Well, that too." Raidou grinned at his defiant look and reached for the bottle to refill their cups. Eyes trained on the liquid's flow, Iruka watched the process in wordless anticipation and readily reached for the cup the moment the bottle was on the floor again. Amused, Raidou watched him taking a sip. "Keep baring your teeth. As long as it's justified we will lick our wounds in proud silence."

"Silence huh? Don't make me laugh." A click on the tongue underlined his disagreement. "Morino would rather bite my head off first for opposing him."

"You didn't listen to what I already told you. Ibiki likes you quite well. He just doesn't spread affection around without reason. He will show it when he's satisfied."

"Oh, is it like the carrot and the stick? First seduction then punishment? With Morino it's apparently the other way around, not that I want to sleep with him, but with Genma and Kakashi... Gods, I can't figure them out."

"Do you have the hots for them?"

Wincing at the bluntness, Iruka scratched his cheek awkwardly. "Yes, I do."

It was surprisingly easy to speak about the feelings he had for them since yesterday. Both men were intriguing. They had shown interest in him, and according to the butterflies in his belly the prospect of being their lover left him breathless with excitement. The notion that he might be part of some kind of threesome was thrilling, made him blush and wonder about his future.

"Will it get easier for me when I'm part of this pack?"

"We will still rap your knuckles if needed, if that's what you meant. Do you want to be part of it?"

"Yes."

"That's good to hear."

Gut feeling had given the answer to Raidou's question, and his heart had voiced a desire slowly built since Kakashi's offer. No matter if right or wrong, having made the decision lifted a heavy burden from his shoulders and anticipation rose.

"What's going to change for me?"

"There will be some training to improve your skills and minimize your weaknesses. Other than that feel free to ask for help or take the advice we provide. Don't let false pride get in your way. We've got experience to share."

"So that would make you my big brothers?"

"If you want."

"Wow, sex between brothers. Isn't that incest?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Chuckling at the Jounin's questioning look, Iruka threw back his head and drained the rest of his sake. He was about to catch the last drop with the tip of his tongue when his eyes met that of another man. Cautiously, Iruka put the cup down. "There's someone at your toilet window, Raidou-san."

"For a couple of minutes, yes."

"Oh." Iruka blinked, surprised. Big black eyes gazed down at him expressionlessly, creating a creepy sensation through the gaze he dimly recognized as a trademark of a Jounin he had seen a couple of times in the mission room. Strangely, the stare didn't impress him that much any more, nor was it intimidating as he patiently waited for the Jounin to speak.

"Iruka-sensei."

"Tenzou-san." Iruka greeted back, his mind helpfully coming up with the name on time.

"_Tenzou_? Not Yamato?" Surprise was colouring Raidou's voice, spurring Iruka to give an explanation.

"I heard Kakashi talking to him once and I am sure he called him Tenzou. So, Tenzou it is."

Satisfied that he had remembered the Jounin's name although he hadn't spoken to him personally before, Iruka felt safe and secure and was quite relaxed when said man raised his hand, holding a senbon between thumb and forefinger.

"Catch."

Too fast for him to react yet still so slow that he could actually see the senbon flying right his way, it was an odd experience to follow the deadly needle with his eyes, straight toward his chest where a blur of colour suddenly covered the weapon. The blur vanished, leaving a hand holding the senbon and Raidou's worried voice.

"Are you alright, Iruka?"

Befuddled, Iruka stared down at the senbon Raidou had caught in front of his chest. "I don't know. I think I'm a little tipsy."

The silence that followed was pregnant. Both Jounin were probably exchanging looks which didn't annoy him at all, still gazing down at something that could have turned utterly ugly. Raidou's hand slowly retreated, forcing him to raise his eyes to its owner.

"You're drunk, Iruka."

"Tipsy. Half-drunk at most."

"Okay, when was the last time you ate?"

"I had breakfast, in the morning. That was yesterday, I think."

"And you thought that was enough to start a sake contest on?"

"I can hold my liquor quite well." Which was a lie, but he was in no mood to share the truth. His face suddenly lost its colour. "I feel queasy."

"Do you need to puke?"

Mutely, Iruka shook his head, knowing that it was mostly the shock. The next few minutes went by in a haze with Raidou grabbing his arm, leading him out of the room and back into the kitchen to a chair. A damp towel was pressed against his face and Iruka moaned in relief. Face buried into the cold wetness, he waited until the dizziness lessened palpably.

"I'm sorry." The apology was muffled by the towel. Regretful, Iruka put it down on the table. A glass of water stood in front of him, and Raidou placed a plate with fried meat and noodles next to it.

"It's cold leftovers but should be sufficient to fill your stomach. After that, I want you to take a nap. You can have the bed."

Silently, Iruka took the offered chopsticks and started eating, vaguely noticing that it tasted quite good. He wanted to protest. The words failed him. Even the mention of Raidou's bed couldn't bring him to decline loudly, or half-heartedly insist to take the sofa instead. Lying down and sleeping the night away was what he desired right now. Raidou's offer to invite him, practically a stranger, into the privacy of his bedroom was stunning - but it was just not the right place to gather his thoughts and feelings. He needed the safety of his home. Slowly, he put the chopsticks down.

"I want to be alone, Raidou-san."

A hand cupped his nape, cold and slightly moist. The bliss of having this soothing sensation against his heated skin let Iruka moan again and raise his eyes to the man standing beside him.

"I'm pleased you chose to tell the truth instead of using excuses."

Raidou's baritone voice and calm gaze held him still. He had felt equal to this man only minutes ago, but chatting and laughing freely without hesitation was suddenly far away. Now, a subtle aura of authority surrounded the man. What was it with these men, turning into superior beings with such natural ease, without batting an eye? The change was tangible, arrested his attention in a wary way and yet, why did it feel so good to hear the man's approval instead of questioning his choice of words? Raidou moved, and with the physical contact broken the spell lifted. Iruka snatched the glass and drank the water in one go, eager to wet his dry mouth. Raidou watched him until he put the empty glass down again.

"Were you sober enough during our talk or do we have to repeat it?"

Nodding his head to confirm that everything he had said had been conscious despite the influence of the sake was the only response he could provide at the moment. Raidou put something on the table, close to his left hand. It was the senbon Tenzou had thrown.

"Genma's", was the only information he got from Raidou before the Jounin continued. "I also want you to take Tenzou with you, just to set my mind at ease. You okay with that?"

This wasn't a question. His approval was a minor matter. However, that Raidou maintained the illusion of him having a choice in that matter confirmed his positive opinion about the man. Iruka's lips curled into a smile.

"Yes, master."

"Master?" Raidou's eyebrows rose. "Be careful what you wish for, pup. Spankings aren't always for fun."

It had been meant as a light joke, a moment of unlocked fondness for Raidou that had led him to use that stupid address. Embarrassed, Iruka flushed.

"I'm not… That's not what I meant!"

Raidou grunted at his flustered state. "I couldn't care less about your sexual references, Iruka, though you could learn a lesson or two from people who live such particular leanings. Stop using your head once in a while. Not everything can be explained with reasoning. Let instinct take over from time to time."

"Like during the nomination for the Chuunin exam?" Iruka asked, upset. "Sorry to disappoint you, but it was instinct that told me to object to the Jounins' decision."

"Being tipsy aside, and as endearing as your stubbornness occasionally might be, stop confusing heart with instinct. Apparently, you 've forgotten how to keep them apart. It's your heart that tells you to shelter your pupils and instinct to let them go. You cared for the kids, taught them to your best, and now it's time for the top dogs to take over."

Pensively, Iruka gazed at the senbon on the table. "So, only from time to time?"

"We're not animals, are we?"

"No," he agreed softly and took the senbon. Standing up, he bowed to the other man. "Thank you for your hospitality, Raidou-san."

"Anytime, Iruka. You're welcome."

Raidou's reply had been kind, and Iruka felt at rest as the man accompanied him to the door to see him out. His uniform had been folded into a bundle and was now shoved into his arms. Raidou strapped a belt around his waist to keep the oversized trousers from slipping, and after a friendly clasp on his shoulder and another encouraging smile Iruka was outside the house. He nodded to the man waiting for him on the street and they both started walking, the Jounin a few steps behind. The fresh air did him good and helped him to sober up a bit. Mulling over Raidou's words on his way home, Iruka didn't remember the Jounin discreetly walking behind him until he stood in front of his place. The lack of words between them and the fact that he hadn't addressed the man once during their walk let him recall his good manners. Awkwardly, Iruka cleared his throat.

"Would you like to come in, Tenzou-san?"

"Do you want to insult me?"

"Pardon?" Shocked, Iruka turned to the man who regarded him with a blank look.

"I asked if you want to insult me with such an offer."

"What the hell? No!"

"Then why did you make it?"

"I just wanted to be polite! What's wrong with that?"

"Insincere politeness out of courtesy is rude, something you can use toward strangers or enemies but never toward one of your own. What you did was an outright affront, a lie right to my face. I ask again, do you really want to invite me in?"

Iruka stared at Tenzou, slowly realizing what he meant. Tired and mentally exhausted, his body hurting from the spar and still feeling traces of the sake, he just wanted to get into bed, to be alone. "No, I don't want to."

"Ah. Then I'll take a rain check."

Perplexed at the easy-going reply, Iruka blinked stupidly back until he remembered something the Jounin had said. "Might I ask you a question, Tenzou-san?"

"Shoot."

"You said one of my own. Are you part of the pack?"

"I am."

"Oh." Iruka eyed him with a wry smile. "Finally someone who's not taller than me."

Tenzou's eye-brows shot up. "Larger people make you feel inferior? Well, that's easy to change."

Squatting down, the Jounin rested his arms on his knees and tilted his head back to resume eye-contact. "Better?"

Iruka's mouth dropped open. "Get up, Tenzou-san!"

"Does it bother you?"

"Yes!" Squatting down as well and glancing for unwanted passers-by, Iruka missed the small smirk sent his way.

"That's stupid, Tenzou-san!"

"Hm? Ibiki has said that people who can recognize and accept their nature are happier in every respect."

"And that's why he's such a happy sadist?"

"Maybe." The big dark eyes glittered. "What's your nature?"

"Me? I'm pretty average."

"Are you? Then why did you get agitated, even squatted down without giving it much thought? You have restored our former position in a flash. That's not an average reaction."

Growing stiff, Iruka pushed down the denial popping up in his mind. Reversing their position had made him feel extremely uncomfortable. He couldn't really explain why, but seeing a senior at his feet just didn't feel right. Was this what Tenzou was getting at? What Raidou had been trying to explain to him in diplomatic ways, Genma with hot-blooded irritation, and Kakashi like a lurking predator? Stunned, Iruka licked his lips.

"I will never be a top dog."

"Not by nature, no." The Jounin watched him attentively. "Does it hurt?"

"I don't know. A bit, yes. Knowing that I'll stay inferior because I'm apparently too submissive isn't really appealing."

"That's why you bark now and then."

"Huh?"

"Throwing tantrums and losing your temper all of a sudden, rebelling against the alpha dogs. It's cute but not acceptable over a longer period. You'll always end up with your belly exposed or a punishing bite." A smirk and Tenzou turned serious again. "The problem is that you're not stable yet. You're still struggling to accept your natural place in the hierarchy, and that makes you distrustful, defensive and cranky toward your superiors. I don't know who put the idea into your head that being subordinate is a sign of weakness. Guess it was that Mizuki guy. In any case, that's crap. There's no shame in being inferior as long as you recognize and accept it as part of your nature."

"And I will be happier in every respect," Iruka echoed softly, his murmur hanging between them until his gaze turned wary. "How do you know so much about me?"

"I guessed."

"You _guessed_?"

"Yeah," Tenzou grinned. "Besides watching and listening. We were checking you out to see if you would fit into the pack."

"So, all things considered I'm just a yapping bitch to you?"

"Well, considered that I'm pretty straight I wouldn't know about the bitch part." A deep chuckle followed when Iruka rolled his eyes at the pun. "Don't get me wrong. You're excellent in what you do or you wouldn't be entrusted with teaching Konoha's future. You just don't give off the confidence you should have regarding your skills. And that's why some people didn't believe that you could handle this particular class while others knew all along that you would shape them into fine Genins."

"Who doubted me?" Iruka asked, appalled at such news.

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it does!"

"Why try to please everyone? Shouldn't you just concentrate on people that really count for you? Getting into petty fights with people who are just jealous of what you can accomplish displays your lack of confidence, which is an issue we'll have to straighten out. You're pretty sharp so it shouldn't take us that much time to fix that problem, at least when you get the feeling for the pack and start to be proud of who you are."

"Feelings for the pack?"

"Pack goes beyond mere friendship. We're family, brothers till death."

Amazed, Iruka stated his next question tentatively. "When you're all so certain of my place within your group, of my faults and errors and whatnot, then why were you all beating around the bush? Why didn't you tell me everything to my face instead of playing mind games and driving me nearly mad with it?"

"You wouldn't have believed us. You're more the trial and error type."

"According to whom?"

"Mainly Ibiki and Kakashi-senpai. By the way, that spar was pretty neat."

Recognition hit Iruka and lit his face. "You're the ANBU who treated my injury and helped me out of the forest!"

"Information about ANBU's members is strictly classified."

"Nonsense!" Iruka cried out excitedly at the Jounin's pretended gravity. "Admit it!"

"Assuming that I was or am this ANBU or any ANBU member at all, I would have to kill you for finding out my identity."

"Oh, come on, you gave me Genma's senbon, the one I lost in the ANBU territory!"

"You mean the one you actually _attacked_ an ANBU with?"

"Ha! I knew it!"

"Do you really wanna die?"

"But--!"

"Let it be, Iruka."

Almost pouting, Iruka pursed his lips. "I thought pack members share everything."

"There're still rules regarding the life outside the pack. And starting from now, throwing pointy things or any other kind of weapon at ANBU is off-limits."

"You threw the senbon at me, too."

"And you should have been able to catch it."

"That's Raidou's fault. He tried to get me drunk."

"Hardly. Besides, the intention was to deliver the senbon, not to kill you. So the not-being-able-to-catch-it part goes right back to you."

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

Groaning in defeat, Iruka rubbed his neck. "Tell me again why we didn't have this conversation at my home with tea and some cookies?"

"You wouldn't have opened up to me the way you did."

"Gods, you even might be right with this one." A deep yawn escaped him, and Tenzou took it as a sign to stand up which Iruka mirrored with short delay.

"It's time for me to go." Tenzou smiled amiably. "Raidou was right. You're fun and will turn out to be a valuable asset to our pack. It was a pleasure to talk with you, Iruka-sensei. Sleep tight."

Surprised at the words and respectfully uttered suffix, Iruka answered the Jounin's friendly parting wave with one of his own. His reply "Me too." came a bit too late for the man to hear, though he sensed that the Jounin was aware of it nevertheless. With the feeling that he might have won new friends, Iruka walked into the house and got up to his place. Delighted but worn-out, he started to undress the moment he closed the door, carelessly dropping the clothes on his way to the bed, and fell asleep as soon as he hit the mattress with a little smile on his face.

tbc

* * *

Well, slowly but surely Iruka get's to know the family members, i.e. the pack. With Raidou and Tenzou involved, it doesn't look so bad for him anymore, does it? And I'm currently pretty nice to him, too! *angelic smile that turns wicked the moment she's thinking about the next chapters* XD

Again, thank you so much for all those great reviews *hugs*. I hope you liked the chapter enough to keep on reading. At any rate, comments are always appreciated! Ah, I think that's it because the sooner I stop writing the faster I can make the update, ne? ;)

Till the next chapter, minna-san!

BK


	12. Chapter 12

Beasts

by Black Kitten's Dream

Part 12

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

Muffled knocking invaded his mind from an undefined direction. The noises stopped abruptly only to start again louder and with short pauses between them. A rhythm formed, continuously increasing in volume until he couldn't ignore it anymore. Iruka opened his eyes, dazed with fading dreams. He shifted a bit to rearrange his limbs into more comfortable positions before he nestled down in his blanket again with a pleased murmur. Thirst was the first impression, followed by a headache building up behind his forehead. His throat was dry like sandpaper, and the bad taste in his cotton mouth reminded him of sake, garlic, and of a badly neglected toothbrush. Iruka was thirsty, but he was without any enthusiasm as well. Too drowsy to get up and to the kitchen where water was, he just laid still, blinking at the wall from time to time bleary-eyed until the knocking started again.

The sharp rapping against glass ticked him off greatly, and Iruka moved to identify the initiator of the persistent and thoroughly irritating noises. Unfazed by his killing glance, Kotetsu smirked back, beckoning him to open the window. Groaning, Iruka slipped out of the bed to follow his friend's request, and as soon as the window was open Kotetsu entered the room with a short greeting.

"Hi."

Groggily, Iruka blinked after the Chuunin who was crossing his bedroom self-assuredly without waiting for a reply. "Ko..." He trailed off when his effort to voice a protest turned futile with Kotetsu stepping around the corner, vanishing from his sight. Cupboards were opened and closed with little to no attempts to keep the noises down, and then he could hear water running. Another groan squeezed out between dry lips as he went to the kitchen where he found his friend squatting in front of the open refrigerator, surveying the food stocked in it.

"Ko," Iruka tried again to tell him that he wasn't really up to unexpected visitors, but Kotetsu ignored his begging deliberately.

"Water and pain killer's on the table. Take it. Is that soup?" Kotetsu sniffed at the content in one of the pots, nodding in satisfaction. "Must be. Smells like it."

Unhappy about the self-invitation and at the end of his tether, Iruka scowled down at his friend's back in beginning irritation. "Ko, if you want breakfast than use your own fridge."

"Breakfast at half past two? Come on, that's lunch, Iruka, and it's for you. Sit down, take the painkiller, and let me heat the soup in peace." Putting the pot down on the stove so noisily that Iruka had to cringe at the loud banging, Kotetsu continued the preparation with no sympathy for his pitiful condition.

Dismissed for the time being, Iruka sat down at the table grumpily and took the pain killer with a couple of large gulps of water. The crossing of his arms and the glare he sent his friend afterwards were immature. They helped to boost his ego, though, and he didn't stop the rebellious phase until the soup was on the table and Kotetsu seated across from him.

"Eat."

Iruka eyed the soup warily. He wasn't hungry, just thirsty, and the pain killer still hadn't kicked in.

"Don't look at it so sceptically. While you wouldn't win a prize as a cook it should be at least edible."

Pulling a face at his friend's rude comment, Iruka propped himself on his elbow to rest his head in the cupped hand, lolling to demonstrate his disinterest for the soup while stirring it half-heartedly. "Why are you here, Ko?"

"Just for a friendly talk."

"I think you've already noticed that I'm not in the mood to have a chat right now." Iruka frowned down at the plate. The soup didn't look very appealing. When did he cook it anyway? He couldn't remember, thus it had to be some time ago. Something long and thin and disgustingly slippery wound itself around his moving spoon, dangling like semitransparent pale-green slime when he lifted it with a disbelieving grimace. "You sure that's still edible, Ko?"

"That's just leek you cooked to rags, dimwit."

Nauseated, Iruka pushed the soup away. Annoyance scratched at his patience, manifesting in a snappy drawl. "Don't insult my cooking just because it looks like crap. Back off. You aren't a chef either. I've had two very hard days and got one hell of a headache. You're pestering me. Why don't you just go away and come back again in, let's say three weeks?"

"Sarcasm's your preferred tone for me now?"

"Were you really expecting something else?" Iruka asked snidely. The heated irritation creeping through him like a prowling beast goaded him to strike back. More snide remarks were on his lips, ready to counter anything Kotetsu was going to throw at him. He wasn't prepared for the next words, though.

"Am I not welcome anymore?"

The restrained hurt mingling with anger let Iruka sober quickly and he gaped at his friend with startled dismay. "What...? No, I didn't mean it that way, Ko. What's wrong?"

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong, Iruka?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"No? Exiting Konoha's gate with the head of the ANBU interrogation unit only to come back again _with_ ANBU, looking like you've had a brawl in the midst of the godforsaken woods with some higher-ups isn't worth mentioning? You weren't at home yesterday. No one knows where you have been for the last two days or they just wouldn't tell me. There's disturbing gossip about you and a couple of Jounin going on a hunt. You were the deer, by the way, and you're asking _me_ what's wrong?"

Stunned about the verbal attack that was packed with accusations, Iruka helplessly shook his head. "Ko, I-."

"No, Iruka." A low warning vibrated through Kotetsu's voice. "Don't fuck with me if you value our friendship more than a shred of junk."

Shock rendered him temporarily mute. Iruka was shaken by the threat that their friendship might be hanging on a thin thread. Kotetsu's gaze was piercing, and Iruka swallowed at the intensity of it.

"Don't be angry with me, Ko."

It had to be the pleading look, for Kotetsu's tone became softer.

"Why shouldn't I, Iruka? You're covered in bruises. Look at your neck and wrists, look in the mirror and then tell me again that everything's nice and good and not worth mentioning. That you aren't being bullied. That you haven't traded Mizuki's psycho-games for something even worse."

Reminded again of the telltale signs on his body, Iruka laid his hands in his lap to shield the bruised wrists from the all-too knowing eyes. "Gods, Ko. I don't know what to say."

Kotetsu leaned forward, resting his arms on the table surface. "I'm worried about you, Iruka. You didn't ask for help back then and it's the same pattern now. It's the same as with Mizuki and I hate that you still think you have to endure such crap on your own. You've got friends, Iruka. Use them."

"I know, Ko. I'm just not sure how much I'm allowed to tell you."

"Allowed? Who the hell are they to forbid you to talk about it with one of your friends?"

"Maybe allowed's too strong, a wrong term," Iruka hurriedly corrected himself, trying to pacify his outraged friend. He didn't want to trouble him more than necessary. Kotetsu had a point, though, and Iruka admitted it honestly. "You're right. I didn't want to involve you or others in this mess, didn't think of it for even a sec. Everything's happened too fast. I feel as if I haven't been able to take a single breath for the last two days."

"I've been watching you for a couple of weeks now. This didn't start only yesterday."

"It wasn't that bad before."

"Being shunned and bullied and mocked wasn't bad? I beg to differ."

"It's better now. I swear."

"Bullshit. It's escalated and you're right in the middle of what looks like some serious shit. What the fuck's going on, Iruka?"

Iruka winced at Kotetsu's furious glare. Mirroring his friend he leaned forward as well to rest his arms on the table, not quite touching but hands close to Kotetsu's. He pushed all of his sincerity into the next question to let his friend see the importance of it.

"Do I behave like a brat, Ko?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Kotetsu's honest confusion conjured a smile on his lips. The situation reminded him of some of the discussions he had with the Jounin, where they had forced him to figure the answers to his troubles out for himself. He had hated it back then, yet was using the same approach on his friend now. And in addition, this time the roles were reversed, with Kotetsu on the receiving end of the question-and-answer game and him being the cat instead of the mouse for once.

Sighing, Iruka pushed all trivial thoughts aside. This was too important. The answers to his questions had to come from Kotetsu himself, so that his friend could understand just like he had.

"Ko, am I arrogant, snappish, big-headed?"

"Right now?"

"Doesn't really matter. Past, present, future. Pick your time."

"Well," Puzzlement furrowed Kotetsu's brows. "You can be kinda pushy sometimes."

"And it's become worse over the years, hasn't it?"

Instant hesitation was the answer he had been waiting for. Iruka had known the outcome to his questions from the start. However, getting confirmation about his ignorance and faults having built over the years from his best friend hurt almost more than it had while realizing them for the first time.

"That's what the last two days were for, Ko. They put me through a crash course, gave me a reality check."

Kotetsu was visibly uncomfortable to learn that he had something in common with the people harassing his friend. Unnecessary guilt that he couldn't deny his friend's growing misbehaviours let him briefly avert his eyes, unconsciously feeding Iruka's pangs of conscience with it.

"Who are they?"

Grateful about the distraction of yet another problem he had to sort out, this time with his best friend, Iruka gladly provided the information.

"Kakashi and Genma. I think Morino's part of it, too. I haven't found out everything about them yet. There're more, Ko, but I don't want to betray their trust by telling you too much. I swear it isn't that bad anymore. At least I think so. We've formed some kind of... truce. Be patient, please."

"Sorry, sporadic misbehaviour's not enough reason for how they treated you."

A soft laugh devoid of any humour broke out of him. "Oh, Ko, you've no idea what I've become. I remember situations with some Jounin I want to die of shame for now because of my arrogance back then. I overdid it, Ko, many times. Respect for my superiors wasn't in my vocabulary for far too long. I screwed up, kept on challenging them. Turned into a little bully myself. Wouldn't shock me if they're calling me shrew by now, and that's probably the kindest pet name they have for me."

"How can you take the blame so easily? They hurt you enough to leave marks on your body."

Seeing his friend's anger and lingering doubt warmed him. Kotetsu was still defending him, even if he himself had already accepted the circumstances. Smiling, Iruka regarded him fondly. "Did I ever thank you for being my friend?"

"Don't get sappy with me now. That's some serious shit you're dealing with, Iruka."

"I know. I don't want to argue with you, Ko. Can't we just start the day again, with you knocking on my window and me welcoming you with a hug?"

Kotetsu regarded him thoughtfully, probably testing the water, and Iruka's heart made a joyful leap when his friend leaned back into the seat with an affronted sniff.

"Hate to disappoint you, but real men don't hug."

"No?"

"Nope. We slap each others shoulders in a manly way."

"Damn. What about breakfast then?"

"As long as it isn't that sorry excuse for a soup."

"I wouldn't dare."

"Smart boy."

The banter broke the last traces of tense air between them and they grinned like little boys.

"I'm sorry if I'm a bad host today, Ko."

Kotetsu's grin fell in sympathy. "Tough night?"

"Tough life. But yes, it was, with lots of sake."

"I suppose there's another story behind it other than some frivolous drive to wake up grumpy and with a hangover?"

"You bet." Iruka rolled his eyes in feigned desperation, unsuccessfully stifling a yawn.

"You don't have to beat around the bush. I know when I'm not welcome anymore."

"I'm not throwing you out, Ko." A smirk was the reward for his hasty and admittedly hardly convincing assurance.

"I can take a hint, Iruka. Wouldn't want to keep you from your beauty sleep anyway. Why don't we meet at Kaneda's? What about six? Some food, a couple of drinks, another friendly talk?"

"No sake, please."

"Whatever floats your boat."

"'Kay, I'm game. I suppose I'm still caught in your line of fire?"

"As long as I don't get some satisfying answers I won't let it go." The honest concern mirroring on Kotetsu's grim face prompted Iruka to give a tender response.

"Thanks for being my friend, Ko."

Jumping up from his seat and taking a step back, Kotetsu held his hands up, looking like a wet dog about to shake itself dry.

"Whoa! That's too much, way too much. We're manly men, remember?"

"But, Ko-."

"No. Keep the mush to your gay friends."

"But I do love you!" Iruka laughed at his friend's scandalized expression.

"That's it. I'm off. Don't forget. Six o'clock."

"It's a date."

"You wish. Be punctual."

"I will, Ko-chan!" Iruka called after him, grinning at the overdramatic leaving and Kotetsu's last muttered '_Idiot'_ the moment the flat's door clicked shut.

Chuckling at his best friend's semi-serious antics, Iruka stretched languidly, pleased that his headache had lessened palpably in the meantime. He hadn't exaggerated with his fondness for Kotetsu. Their friendship had started with banter, and while the teasing had turned into a solid part of their relationship it never turned insulting. They weren't always in complete agreement, but Iruka would forever give him credit for that although the young man wasn't really comfortable with Iruka's homosexuality he still chose to be his friend. Kotetsu was like an older brother. Even disgruntled he would still stay by his side, and Iruka counted himself lucky to have such a good friend.

Smiling lazily, he threw a glance around the kitchen. He wasn't really tired anymore. The soup still looked uninviting, thus he settled for another glass of water. Walking out of the room, his focus fell on small piles of clothes, not quite decoratively scattered on the floor of his living room. He hadn't cared about his uniform yesterday. Too tipsy to waste a thought on them, the clothes had hit the floor where he had let them drop, creating a messy line to his bedroom. Iruka squatted down to pick them up again. A sharp curse and he yanked his hand away again, lifting it to his mouth to suck on the aching finger. Metallic tasting liquid spread over his tongue. Pulling the finger out to examine it with a small frown, Iruka watched another drop of blood coming out of the cut skin of his forefinger. The frown deepened at the sight of the small injury, and he reached down to lift the clothes more cautiously. He stopped short at the sight of a well-known object, the pointy tip of it peeking out from between the folded material of his trousers with mocking innocence.

Iruka's hand hovered over the needle for a few seconds of unexplainable uncertainty before he finally picked the senbon up to place the weapon on the table of the living room. Putting the clothes away, cleaning himself and then the living room again, Iruka caught himself a couple of times unconsciously sucking on his injured finger, peeking from time to time at the senbon lying on his table. It was just as frustrating as fascinating to feel the constant call of the senbon, and when it was time to leave the flat Iruka was in a slight huff.

He grabbed the needle with gruffly annoyance, placing it in his weapon poach. The walk to the meeting point was filled with cantankerous thoughts about the senbon that seemed to find its way back to him every time he tried to throw it away, persistent like a boomerang. Ibiki, Raidou, Tenzou, all of them could have delivered the weapon themselves to Genma instead of pushing it back into his hands. Genma himself had refused to take the damn thing from him right in the middle of the training ground, so why was he still settled with this stupid and pretty pointless job? After all, he knew he had to talk with Genma, even without the cursed senbon. Irritated, Iruka pushed the door open and strode inside the bar, stopping in the middle of the room with a sour look.

"Aren't we a little ray of sunshine?"

Iruka turned to find Kotetsu sitting at a table by the wall, watching him with raised brows.

"What's bitten you now?"

"Nothing." Shaking his head, Iruka sat down as well, vis-à-vis his friend. "Let's eat. I'm starving."

"Well, unfortunately the last magical wishes are sold out today. I'm afraid we have to order the old-fashioned way first, slow, listless waiters and all, you know?"

"Idiot," Iruka shot back, grinning. Kotetsu's wit was already lifting his spirits, enough to snatch his friend's glass and take a swig of the green liquid.

"Yuck!"

"Cute."

"What the hell is this?" Wiping his mouth in slight disgust, Iruka grimaced at Kotetsu's smirk.

"Mixed poison."

"Don't state the obvious. And you were complaining about my soup? With these taste buds?"

"With ease."

A discreet cough stopped their banter. The waiter's interruption was brief and the teasing went on again until their ordered meal was on the table, softly steaming and smelling wonderful. Iruka ate with gusto, occasionally sipping from his light beer between bites of spicy chicken and fried vegetables. Licking his lips to get one last taste of the simple but delicious meal, he sat back with a satisfied sigh. Sake was placed in front of Kotetsu, and the tea was for Iruka himself. Iruka eyed the sake with no contempt, knowing that his friend could hold his drink quite well.

"Ready for a talk?"

"Ah." Iruka nodded though he wasn't really ready for it. He would try anyway to give satisfying answers for Kotetsu's sake.

"What's with the restriction, the order to stay silent?"

"Huh?" The opening threw him off. Kotetsu elaborated the question patiently.

"Why can't you tell me everything?"

"That's a misunderstanding, Ko. They never gave me orders. It's me who doesn't know how much I can tell."

"Why?"

"It's… complicated."

"What a huge surprise."

Kotetsu's deadpan reply made Iruka wince. Scratching some invisible dirt off the table top, he took a deep breath.

"The Jounins I've been telling you about have formed a group. They call themselves pack and they have invited me in."

"Now, did they? Was this before or after they took up the droll hobby to chase you around, making you their pet prey?"

Iruka squirmed at Kotetsu's sarcasm. Focusing on the imaginary dirt, the scratching started again.

"Uhm, well, it was after."

"Then they're a crazy bunch of fools to think you would accept their offer."

"Actually, I am."

Despite the significance of his revelation, Iruka had to smile at his friend's blank look and deliberately slow blinking. Kotetsu's next words were a drawl full of incredulity.

"Are you crazy?"

"I hope not. Last time I had my monthly mental health check I even got candy for the good results. Lucky me!"

"Quit joking at once and stop that cheerful chirping. Why the hell are you so fucking tame about them? They hurt you. What about the bruises on your wrists? They're hand-shaped, for heaven's sake."

Iruka peered down at the darkly coloured skin pensively. "Those marks aren't from the hunt alone, Ko."

"Don't tell me you got them while holding hands during a moonlight walk," Kotetsu scoffed, and then comprehension flashed across his face and his voice turned aghast. "Gods, I don't believe it. Did you report those bastards?"

"Did I report what?"

"The rape!"

Startled, Iruka needed a couple of seconds to grasp his furious friend's train of thoughts. "Heavens, no. There's nothing to report. It wasn't rape."

"You're kidding me."

Shaking his head, Iruka tried to reason. "I swear it wasn't planned or anything. It developed. It was the next day after the chase and they-."

"They? Okay, now I'm reassured, because if the next thing is that you're going to tell me that there was more than one I can finally wake up happy from this fucking dream."

Fighting the rapidly growing blush was useless. He wasn't the type to talk freely about his most private matters, never had been one of those who shamelessly boast about their sex life. Talking about it was downright embarrassing, even with his best friend, and Iruka felt like he was laying his insides bare as he murmured the participants' names. "Kakashi and Genma."

Kotetsu gaped and then exploded. "You had a fucking _threesome_? With _Hatake_ and _Shiranui_?"

"Keep it down, Ko!" Flustered at his friend's raising voice and worried about an unwanted audience, Iruka hastily glanced about the bar that was mercifully still less frequented due to the time of day. Kotetsu obviously didn't have the same problem; his glare equalled the volume of his voice.

"Tell me one thing, Iruka. They mobbed you, roughed you up then jumped your bones, and you did what? Happily participated?"

"Please, Ko, keep your voice down. I know it sounds stupid."

"You don't say!"

"Ko-."

"No. This isn't you. You have normal sex. At least as normal as it might be for gay people!"

"How the hell would you know what I do under the blankets?"

"That's exactly what I mean! You do it under the blanket not on top of it, with the curtains closed instead of wide open. You don't do threesomes, least of all with sadistic assholes!"

Kotetsu was nearly shouting by now, too disturbed to care for Iruka's comfort level regarding the volume. Iruka's rebuking "Ko!" fell on deaf ears, and frantically looking for an easy and most importantly quiet way to minimize his friend's distress his eyes darted again about the room, this time over his shoulder as well. Instantly, a jerk as strong as an electric shock shot through his body. Petrified, Iruka stared at the man sitting at the bar counter, hidden in a way that he hadn't noticed him earlier in his flustered state. The person was facing him, observing him with such cold intensity that it seemed to freeze the air in his lungs, making it almost impossible to draw enough breath when the man slid down the stool, slowly walking over to them.

Iruka felt like the deer Kotetsu had compared him to hours ago, realizing that the conversation had been loud enough to reach the bar counter, to be overheard and listened on. Stock-still, he watched the man's approach with dread. Those unhurried movements were just camouflaging the dangerousness of the man coming their way, most likely to let him appear harmless and easy-going before the actual strike, like a wolf in disguise. Knowing better from experience than to step into this particular trap, Iruka held his breath in growing panic when the man stopped in front of them, hooded gaze directed at the centre of their table.

"Hatake."

Kotetsu's angry hiss pulled Iruka out of his shock. His heartbeat quickened tenfold, pounding against his chest in a rapid pace. A fine sheen of sweat covered his palms as his fingers twitched in anxiety. The air was charged with the approaching confrontation, and Iruka knew he had to stop his friend, to calm, restrain, or simply distract him from any provocation, painfully aware that Kotetsu would get the short end of the stick. It was too late, though. His worriedly whispered attempt to prevent a clash that could get nasty was in vain. Snarling, Kotetsu ignored his low, beseeching voice bull-headedly.

"Keep your filthy hands off Iruka."

Momentarily surprised by the fierce protectiveness, Iruka shot his best friend a grateful look. Quickly turning serious again, his head snapped back up to the Jounin who remained totally unaffected by the open antipathy. Even so, Iruka waited for his violent reaction, or a quiet yet just as dangerous counter in form of smooth, razor-sharp words to put Kotetsu in his place as quickly as squashing a gnat under one's thumb. But not for Kakashi to calmly turn his head, looking straight down at him.

"That's for you to choose."

Iruka opened his mouth for a reply he had no idea of its content yet although his heart was throbbing with consent. The dark eye still had a cool shimmer to it but now held a good amount of dry amusement, and then Kakashi turned without another word and strolled out of the bar, unconcerned about the looks they were sending after him.

"Asshole."

Kotetsu was seething, that much was clear. Blinking, Iruka turned back to his best friend, just in time to get another glare and growl.

"What the hell was that?"

"What do you mean?"

"That adoring puppy look you were giving him!"

"I didn't-"

"No?" Hitting the table top with a flat hand, Kotetsu leaned forward. "You looked like you were agreeing with that sick fuck, and on top of that you were fucking pleased about the attention he was giving you!"

"You're just angry that he was ignoring you, Ko." The protest was weak, delivered with a crooked smile since Kotetsu was dead right, again. Every time Kakashi paid attention to him and it wasn't out of contempt or criticism, his stomach clenched in a strangely good way. And every time Genma was close enough to touch him, something akin to heated electricity sparked between them. Both men had lit a flame in him, burning with desire and yearning. There was some sort of connection going on between the three of them, and Iruka was ready to dive deeper into it.

"He's right, Ko. It's my decision."

"Not if you're thinking with your dick, and you are."

"That's not very objective, Ko."

"And you are?"

"Yes," Iruka smiled reassuringly. "Just trust me. It's okay. I'm old enough to know what I do."

Kotetsu stared at him for a long time. "I don't think so, Iruka. I don't believe in fairy tales."

"Neither do I, but my gut is telling me something else."

Eyes narrowed guardedly. "Is there more involved than your nether regions?"

Holding his friend's gaze, Iruka nodded in silent affirmation.

"Damn." Kotetsu drank up the sake and put the small cup down forcefully, glowering at it with a disbelieving frown. "I don't like it, Iruka, not a bit."

"I know."

Jaws were working while Kotetsu was silently digesting the news. And then he looked up with a somewhat dumb face. "We are not talking about both guys, are we?"

Reaching for his tea cup Iruka stopped the motion midway, realizing that he couldn't delay the answer forever. Red highlighted his cheeks. "I'm afraid so."

"Fuck." The cursing came with less heat than before. The incredulity however spiked up. "Why?"

"It's difficult to explain. They make me feel special, desired. I can feel it in their looks and touches."

"Spare me the gay details, for heaven's sake."

"You asked."

"Smartass."

Iruka shrugged without much remorse and cocked his head. "It's not different from straight people, Ko. There's some chemistry between us with clear signals of interest."

"Gods, Iruka. A fucking love triangle?"

"If it works, why not?"

"If."

"Don't paint it black, give us a chance."

Kotetsu scowled doubtfully, clicking his tongue in disagreement. "And you just forgive them without batting an eye? For sex?"

"Don't talk it down, it's more than sex. And I screwed up first. There're still some issues with one or two guys of this pack, but the worst's over. Forgiveness is mutual, and they started to give it first, so yes, I can forgive them just as well. They offer me a place, Ko, something like a family, and, heck, I want to belong. They're not bad people. They care for each other, and now for me too."

Shaking his head, Kotetsu took out his wallet to slap some money on the table. "Still, I don't get it, Iruka. The only thing that's holding me back from ripping their heads off is your unbelievable confidence. I hope for you that it works out."

"It looks fine, really."

"If you say so. I'm still not satisfied and am going to keep an eye on you and your so-called new buddies."

"I wouldn't expect anything else from you. You're a good friend."

"Don't be sappy. You know that gives me the creeps. Just keep me up to date and tell me when you need help. Time's up, my shift's waiting. See you."

Affectionately, Iruka watched his friend leaving the bar lost in thoughts. He was about to turn back to his tea when his eyes grazed the counter and a shinobi seated at it with his back turned to the room, leisurely sipping from a drink in his hand. Iruka's breath caught in his throat at the sight of the new guest. His first thought was whether this man had been able to listen in to their talk. They had been much quieter after Kakashi had left and Iruka let loose a grateful breath, convinced that their voices hadn't travelled that far. Embarrassment was definitely not on his how-to-deal-with-this-man-today list.

The shinobi's presence probably wasn't fully coincidence, particularly right after Kakashi. It was still too perfect a chance to let it go. Meeting the man in such relaxed atmosphere suited Iruka just fine, and he was thinking of how to approach him when the man suddenly put down his drink, stood up, and after a graceful tilt of his head walked out of the bar, posture that of a lazy tiger.

Iruka bit down on his lower lip. He wasn't so sure about the reach of their talk anymore, sensing by the head movement that his presence was known. Nervously licking his lips he got up as well, and, after putting money on the table, walked after the man. Afraid to lose sight of him, Iruka quickened his pace. Pushing open the door confirmed his worry. The street leading from the pub was empty except a couple walking down it, softly speaking with occasional laughter that faded with every step they took farther away from him. Disappointment settled into his stomach. His turn to the left back to the bar was a jerky motion, born from frustration at himself and his too slow reactions. The sight of the man leaning against the wall right beside the bar door let him pause in surprise. Thin lips were twisted into a smirk, the long needle between them softly moving up and down in hidden laughter. Amusement shone from those half-lidded eyes, laughing at him and his predictable reactions. Still, Iruka was satisfied that the man had chosen to stay albeit he just had to turn it into a game, and he was downright thankful that the Special Jounin was in good humour. Stepping up, he greeted him with a nod.

"Genma-san."

Iruka took the senbon out of his weapon pouch while Genma returned the greeting with a nod of his own. Holding the needle between his fingers, he offered the weapon to his senior who ignored it completely. The ongoing stare pulled out uncertainness, and Iruka felt obligated to add an explanation to his action.

"I want to return the senbon."

Genma's amusement never faltered, his voice was a playful sigh. "That's all you want from me? Pity."

Unsure about the unexpected teasing, Iruka cleared his throat. "Well, it's yours."

"And?"

"… And?" Iruka echoed confused. Dropping the arm offering the senbon, he blinked at the Special Jounin in helpless bewilderment. Determined to not get further thrown off the track, Iruka decided to use Genma's good mood to get to the bottom of their issues. He might even give the right answer in the same breath. "I want to apologize."

"Hm? What did you do now?"

Frowning, Iruka shook his head. "Not now. Rather a couple of hours ago. I did say mean things about you and Kakashi-san, after all."

"Ah, that."

"Yes, that." Iruka nodded in affirmation. Hope curled his toes when Genma kept the amused air. "You're not angry with me anymore?"

"Should I be?"

"Well, as far as I remember you were pretty angry with me. You left that senbon in the wall, inches away from my left eye."

"Yeah, I was pissed off, mostly in Kakashi's stead. I heard you learned some lessons since then, so let's talk about something far more interesting." Marginally narrowing his eyes which lessened the amused glimmer a touch, Genma nodded towards the bar. "Lovers' spat?"

The change of subject pulled a laugh out of Iruka. "With Ko? Hardly. He's a very good, very considerate friend. And totally straight."

"That's good."

"It is?" Iruka didn't know which part of his explanation had put the pleased look on the other man. Bold fantasy nudged him into a direction that made him dare hope that jealousy might be a factor. His little mind game dissolved with Genma's drawl.

"Yeah. Good friends are hard to find."

"Oh, that. Yes, indeed. They are, aren't they?" Iruka shifted, uncomfortable and a little defensive after his embarrassingly wrong speculation. "Now, do you want your senbon back, or not?"

Gazing down the street to steer clear of any treacherous eye contacts, Iruka prayed that it hadn't come out as snappy and disappointed as he felt right now. Pride kept him from voicing what he really wanted, like a barricade separating him from his own desires. At least he believed sometimes that it prevented him from too much foolishness. Shyness that had developed into wariness was another explanation for his dented confidence. He just didn't want to end up as the fool anymore. It really didn't help his intentions that when he turned back to the older man, Genma's eyes were heavy-lidded in a startling mix of challenging curiosity and feral heat.

"Did you play with it?"

The purr went straight to his guts. Iruka held his breath at the aroused vibes Genma was radiating while playing a game of seduction in the middle of the street. Feeling hot all of a sudden, he turned his attention to the senbon captured by Genma's lips. The needle was leisurely rolled between them, and Iruka watched with a dry mouth when the tip of the tongue sneaked out, seductively playing with the lower part of the senbon, leaving a wet trail on both the weapon and those smug lips.

Iruka blamed the beer for his reaction, for the slow raise of his eyes to resume the eye contact while taking the senbon out of Genma's mouth. Sending the Jounin a seductive gaze, he put the needle between his own lips, teasingly drawing it from one side of his mouth to the other, provokingly slowly wetting it with his tongue, tasting the other man through it. His heart leaped at the blaze of lust on Genma's face. It bore into his very soul, rough and hot, and he had just enough time to get the senbon away when Genma seized the nape of his neck, roughly pulling him forward until their lips clashed in a hard, demanding kiss. The tongue driving into his mouth swallowed his surprised moan only to draw forth another, deeper one. A hand grasped his bottom in a tight hold to press his groin against the firm body. Flesh stiffened quickly with raising hunger, hardening between their bodies. His own flesh reacted with increasing arousal. Both senbons were barely secured by his hands as he blindly reached for places to hold onto, meeting hard muscles while grinding his groin against Genma in burning desire. He didn't see, didn't hear anything except for their moans and harsh breathing until Genma tore his mouth away, snarling aggressively.

"Fuck."

Eyes that had been full of lust shone now in sudden anger. The hand on his nape prevented him from stepping away, and Iruka was forced to stay where he was while Genma glared at someone behind him. Alarmed, he tried to read the new situation through the Jounin's angry stance. There was displeasure at the interruption but also instant alertness. The person had to be important, enough for Genma to switch gears. Iruka's neck was released and the senbon he had teased him with was taken back by its owner. Genma turned away, about to take his leave, and the attention was on him again for a short, nearly fleeting moment.

"Be at my place at nine."

Breathing heavily and left alone, Iruka stared at the bar's wall with the remaining senbon in his hand. The arousal was still there, straining against his trousers in lingering denial. He didn't blame Genma for leaving or the state he had left him in. Only the Jounin's confidence that he would know the man's home rendered him baffled. He was sure that he hadn't been at Genma's place so far, least of all as an invited guest. Of course he could ask other people, close friends who would know the address, but Genma had been convinced about it, like it ought to be blatantly clear. And this was driving him crazy.

Looking down at the senbon resting in his palm, Iruka searched his memory for hints to solve this riddle. And then he understood. He almost laughed out loud at the simplicity of the answer because he just had to go back to the place where he had woken up to the presence of the three Jounin. Gazing up at the evening sky, he watched the first star slowly blinking its way through the atmosphere, patiently waiting for others to join its nightly life.

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

tbc

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

Special thanks go to my beta-reader who was incredibly quick, checking the chapter in less than two days. She's the best! :)

I think it's the first time without a cliffhanger, and it's a long chapter, too. Both are gifts, kinda, because it seems that I only finish them just in time before going on vacation. Sorry for that. I'm looking forward to summer vacation, though, and I'm already excited about what I will find after my return. I'll have to wait for over three weeks to learn about your reactions, and it will take me just as long to reply to them because the next three weeks are without any computer. At any rate, thanks in advance for any comment you will throw my way and I wish you all a great and sunny summer time!

BK


	13. Chapter 13

Beasts

by Black Kitten's Dream

Part 13

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

It was a unique feeling, the pounding that was spreading, softy flickering through his chest. Exciting tingling emerged from depths he hadn't been aware of for years to meet and join the thumping waves coming from his heart, and the deliciously drawing heat in his belly completed the sense of delightful thrill.

Iruka threw a last, almost nervous glance at the present in his hand. He hadn't felt this giddy since his first date years ago where his palms had been damp and butterflies seemed to live in his stomach. The urge to rub his hands against his trousers, more out of nervousness than to lessen any dampness on them, was just as strong as it had been back then.

_Stupid_, Iruka thought as he stood in front of Genma's home, and repeated it one more time like a whispered curse when he actually caught himself stroking the material of his trousers. He wasn't a teenager anymore, and Genma's invitation not a date per se. At least not of those romantic ones where you tried to get to know each other better while amorousness clouded your wits and banished all rationality. Experience told him that he would never reach this stage with Genma or Kakashi. Seemingly neither of them had a romantic streak or would allow lovey-dovey feelings to cloud their mind.

And still, this atmosphere of cool control was gradually turning into a big part of the attraction he felt for them, because despite their omnipresent superiority they were interested in him, and their blunt directness felt more real and sincere than any passionate testimony could be. On the surface, Genma's invitation was all about sex, a continuation of their short encounter in front of the bar. Outsiders might think that this was all to it, Iruka knew better. Genma's desire for him had been obvious, and the giddy feeling increased as he lifted his hand to knock on the door.

Iruka licked his lips in slightly tense anticipation for the man to answer the door. It was the first time that he had received such an explicit offer, an adventure he couldn't resist even though it was an arrangement to meet for sex instead of the usual order of a normal date. He had been fantasizing on his way here, about how Genma would greet him, or if the man would even bother with formalities before turning the night into another hot memory. At any rate, the stimulation of such fantasies had been enough to start an arousal that was still there hidden in his trousers, and his nervousness reached new highs when the door swung open.

The face wasn't the one he had been anticipating, neither were the emotions showing on it. He saw no trace of lust, no welcome in its coolness. His sheer existence seemed to be questioned with a half-lidded gaze, and the instinctive step he took back was to get out of the man's personal space. His hands moved to the middle of his body, hastily hiding the arousal with the present.

"I beg your pardon. I thought this was someone else's home."

Kakashi tilted his head at the uttered apology. A small amount of curiosity was on his face, prompting Iruka to clarify his intrusion.

"Genma-san told me to meet him at his place, and this was the only flat I could think of. Guess I was wrong." The explanation ended with a small, forced smile. Disappointment took the arousal's place, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth that pulled the corners of it down and his lips into a thin line. He had thought that they were on a more friendly level now, but it seemed that this was just another assumption he had guessed wrong. Kakashi was eying him like a stranger, merely an annoying intruder. His indifference hurt.

"Excuse me," Iruka bit out between clenched jaws, ready to take his leave. The Jounin's voice stopped him.

"This is Genma's place."

Kakashi turned and walked back into the flat. There were no further words from him, no tilt of his head or other gestures of invitation. There was just the open door through which Iruka blinked in utter incredulity. Uncertainty and rising irritation hindered him from following the man immediately. Kakashi's unfriendliness created more than defiance. It was turning into a personal challenge which Iruka took with a glare and scarcely contained sarcasm.

"May I come in?"

Silence was the only reaction for a short but pregnant moment before utter nonchalance drifted from wherever Kakashi had returned to.

"It's not my home, not my place to decide."

Iruka gritted his teeth. "It's not my place either, as you ought to know."

"It isn't?" Kakashi reappear in the hallway, resting against the wall with his arms crossed. "Then tell me, Iruka-sensei. Whose decision is it, then?"

Lack of interest had been the trigger for his annoyance before. Now, Kakashi's blatant enjoyment of the situation was even more grating, fuelled his irritation and drove him into biting replies.

"Obviously it's Genma-san's."

"Ah, and now you're between the devil and the deep blue sea."

"Literally, if I dare say so."

"Ho? How unpleasant."

"Do tell."

"Hmm, what did Genma tell you?"

"So much for barely listening when people talk to you. I've already said that I'm supposed to meet him at his place at nine."

"Dilemma solved."

Together with the cheerful tone, Kakashi's eye curved into the famous smile for a couple of seconds before it opened into a slit, coolly regarding him, bluntly showing that this ridiculous and pointless talk was over. The Jounin pushed away from the wall and wordlessly returned to the room he had emerged from, leaving Iruka alone at the threshold with his mouth hung open.

His face was burning, his cheeks glowing. Iruka stormed after him, forcefully closing the door. He found Kakashi in the middle of the living room, slouching on a couch with his arms comfortably spread over the top of the back edge. The Jounin watched his furious entrance and angry accusation without moving at all.

"You don't like me, do you?"

"What makes you think so?"

"You even have the nerve to ask?"

"I have, but be a dear first and get rid of the sandals, will you? Genma isn't finicky. Courtesy's the bitch."

Crimson spots appeared on his flushed cheeks as Iruka left the room to put his sandals in the hallway, and with the bitter awareness that seemingly nothing would prepare him enough to withstand Kakashi's next sarcastic remarks he stomped back to the living room where he stood in the doorway, glaring at the older man who regarded him calmly.

"Take a seat, Iruka-sensei. There's a chance that Genma will be late."

"Thanks, but no."

"You can bite off my head as well after you've made yourself comfortable, don't you think?"

"I'm quite comfortable where I am, thank you."

"I ain't. You're making my neck stiff, and while you may prefer otherwise I like looking at who I'm talking to."

"Do you always provoke people or is it just me who gives you that sadistic pleasure?"

"Only people who like to behave like kindergarteners. Rest assured, you're nothing special. Sit down."

Angrily choosing the armchair vis-à-vis Kakashi, Iruka complied defiantly with his arms crossed and body tense. He directed his scowl at the table between them, ignoring the Jounin until Kakashi nodded to the present he had placed beside himself on a free spot of the seat.

"What's that?"

"Just a little something for Genma-san."

"Hmm? What is it? Sweets? Tea? Poison? Sex toys?"

"Sake, if you really have to know," Iruka snapped back, heatedly taking the bait. His glower was lost on the unimpressed man.

"Didn't you have enough already yesterday?"

"News travels awfully fast around here."

"We look after our people. Pack isn't just a phrase."

"Sounds more like gossip to me. And stop patronizing me. Why should it matter to you how much I drink? I'm not one of your buddies."

"No?" Humming thoughtfully, Kakashi tilted his head back to gaze at the ceiling. "Others might say that this is kinda sad. We had sex, but we'll never even be buddies. What does this make us? Beasts proudly acting out their animal instincts."

Iruka's chest constricted. Short-tempered and getting ahead of himself, he had led Kakashi to the false impression that he didn't want anything to do with him. And this was so far from truth that it hurt. Ruefully, Iruka tried to undo the damage without losing too much face.

"Maybe my words were too rash."

"I'd be glad, because the sex was hot."

"Kakashi-san!"

"What?" Kakashi lifted his head, amused about the cry of protest. "Why should I conceal the truth?"

The colour of Iruka's cheeks changed its shade into a shy blush. He couldn't deny the amazing night he had spent together with Kakashi and Genma, didn't want to at all, but to set foot on this territory as long as he hadn't completely regained his composure had more embarrassment written all over it. Distracting himself from the explicit topic and the heat on his face, Iruka hurriedly addressed the real core of their problems.

"Maybe we can't help clashing all the time. Just like cats and dogs."

"I object. Animals or plants or rocks have nothing to do with it. It's solely your personality."

"Oh, please!" Iruka laughed in disbelief, unable to take offence since Kakashi kept the good-humoured air. "Why is it my fault and not yours?"

"Getting riled up over trivial things, losing objectivity to emotions and raising your voice to boot. It's definitely your personality."

Iruka snorted at Kakashi's jovially recited listening. The Jounin's good mood eclipsed any possible offence, was contagious and goaded him to join the teasing.

"And your personality is that of a saint, huh?"

"Calm. Collected. As cool as a cucumber."

"Come on. You never lose your poise?"

"Fire, meet ice."

"Fire melts ice."

"And the water puts the fire out."

"Great. Will I always be the loser?"

"No. The ice is merely taming the fire. It takes the fire's viciousness, gives it balance."

"By eliminating it?"

"By merging and becoming one, by melting into steam. The ice is leaving the fire its best quality. Warmth."

"Right." Grinning, Iruka shook his head. "I don't know if I should feel flattered or offended, but I suppose you want to tell me that you can help me find my balance, too?"

"Anytime."

"That's a threat?"

"Far from it."

"Then by all means do your worst," Iruka joked back, and was surprised when Kakashi patted the free place beside him.

"Come here."

"I beg your pardon?"

"It's easier when you're next to me."

"What? Right now?"

"Why not? What have you got to lose?"

_My dignity_, was Iruka's instant thought. He felt thrown off guard by the situation. The pace that had turned their verbal sparring into fun was now too fast. He stood up nonetheless, hesitantly glancing at the calmly waiting Jounin before he stepped around the table to sit down next to him. The rapidly beating of his heart was back, just like the urge to rub his hands against the trousers. Iruka cleared his throat to cover his nervousness.

"Relax, Iruka-sensei."

"That's easier said than done."

"In fact it's easier done than thought."

Kakashi surprised him once more by pulling off his mask to put it aside. Shifting, the man turned to him with one bent leg comfortably resting on the seat, arm propped up on the top of the backrest, head supported by his hand. "See?"

Iruka's corners of his mouth twitched at the matter-of-fact tone. "You're impossible."

"I'm pragmatic, that's all. Mirror me and experience the effect on your own."

Enjoying himself, Iruka did as told with one exception. The smirk on his face stood in contrast to Kakashi's unwavering smile.

"And now?"

"What comes to mind when you look at me?"

"Eternal alpha dog."

"True but too impersonal."

Iruka's smirk deepened. He had a good idea what Kakashi was hinting at, and he would do him the favour and play along just for the enjoyment of this little game. "Okay, Mister Self Confident. I believe you already know that you're handsome."

"Don't bore me with superficiality. Tell me about your little demons."

His lightness came abruptly to an end. The smirk fell at the same time as Kakashi formed one of his own. Kakashi's amusement seemed sharper now, more attentive. He watched with satisfaction as the younger man realized the reason for their question and answer game, and his smirk grew at the following knee-jerk reaction. Dodging the answer was the only way Iruka could think of to avoid vocalizing his innermost thoughts.

"I don't know what you mean."

"You do," Kakashi chided mildly, entertained by his discomfort. "Just speak your mind."

He couldn't. The words stuck in his throat and his eyes flicked everywhere but the man. Callused fingers caught his jaw, forcing him to look back at Kakashi. The fingers started to trace the lines of his face, commented by quietly uttered but defined certainty.

"Do you know what I think of when I look at you? I see a fire that shines its brightest when being released under control. A delicate flame that finely tuned first bursts into blazing heat before melting into a fulfilled glow. A wonderfully responsive flame I'd play with again."

The fingers stopped right beside his lips. Kakashi's gaze travelled from his mouth up to his eyes, capturing him with a predatory purr. "That wasn't so difficult, now was it?"

Mesmerized, Iruka stared back. The feelings he couldn't vocalize were burning through his body. Desire, effortlessly fanned by the man had already turned into arousal with just the hinted prospect of another erotic night, and Iruka kept still in paralyzed anticipation when Kakashi bent forward to slowly lick his lips once. Uncontrolled small shivers ran through his body at the sensation of the wet heat invading his mouth, of the weight pushing him down and the hands taking hold of the hollow of his knees to draw them forward.

His back hit the surface and he was lying on the couch with Kakashi leaning over him, never breaking the kiss for even a moment. Iruka moaned. The tongue in his mouth pulled him into a play of demand and erotic seduction he surrendered willingly to. A hand buried itself into his hair, loosened strands from his ponytail. The other one sneaked under his shirt up to his ribs, seizing his left side in a firm grip. Kakashi pulled back, dark eye shining lustfully.

"Tell me. Should I play with your demons?"

"Yes," Iruka breathed, intuitively tilting his head back since Kakashi went straight to the transition between chin and throat. The man's hitai-ate brushed against his cheek like a fleeting caress before teeth scratched across his sensitive skin. The sucking left another mark which Iruka accepted with a groan. He put a hand on Kakashi's nape to pull him down, to feel his whole body on him while the other hand reached down to get some friction for his rapidly hardening arousal. The opposite was the case, though. Kakashi pulled away immediately, sternly slapping away the hand close to the groin, easily breaking his attempts to take on an active part as well.

"Control yourself," were his words, a low purr nicely wrapped with a command, and the next ones coming as a husky drawl quickened Iruka's breathing despite his initial startle. "I will set you on fire the moment you give yourself over to me."

Iruka did lower his arms although he didn't really know what to do, where to put them or how to react at all. Being ordered into active passivity sounded contradictory, was new territory and against his nature that was usually just as dynamic as that of his partners. Nervousness spread, and Kakashi's mouth hovered over his ear.

"Just feel."

Something uncurled inside of him. It wasn't tangible like a firm object, more a feeling floating free from a hidden place. Kakashi was on his lips again with an exploring kiss. A hand slipped further down his body, the touches so sensual and captivating that Iruka only noticed his own, mostly unconscious assistance when trousers and underwear slipped off his legs, carelessly falling down to the floor.

The hand stroked back up his leg without giving him too much room to think. Clever fingers danced over his hipbone, under his shirt and up to the left nipple, paying special attention to the small nub. His left side felt hyper-sensitive, and he pressed his hands into the seat of the couch to restrain himself from leaning into the maddening touches like a starving beggar shamelessly pleading for more contact.

Torn between demanded stillness and the need to respond to the sweet torture physically, Iruka's body was tense with self-imposed restraint and he was already softly panting when Kakashi arrived at his lips, smoothly replacing the tongue with two fingers. Their purpose was clear, and Iruka didn't lose any time in wetting them thoroughly. Focused on sucking and licking the two digits, the tension in his body lessened palpably.

Worry dampened his excitement as soon as Kakashi pulled the fingers out, going down to his groin. The pressure against his opening, firm enough to enter him right away didn't deliver the expected discomfort nor did their movements in him bring any real pain. Pleasure made him gasp and moan with each rub of his prostate, and although he spread and drew up his legs to give the man better access he still tensed up when the fingers eventually retreated.

Spit wasn't enough lubrication by far, and his worry grew the instant Kakashi took off his vest and shirt and opened his trousers to release himself. Waiting for the inevitable pulled at his nerves. Iruka stared at the ceiling with quickened heart beat, fingers clawing the material of the couch. The blunt tip finally touched his opening, immediately widening the tight ring of muscle. Intense burning took his breath away and then Kakashi was in him, sliding up the channel until the groin was pressed against his butt, filling him to the hilt.

Iruka gasped, overwhelmed by the sensation of the hard flesh in him, perplexed that it had been less painful than feared. There had been no seriously cutting pain or burning friction since the penetration, revealing that Kakashi must have applied a generous amount of lube in an unnoticed moment while he had been preoccupied by concern. Panting, Iruka looked back to the man and to a stunning sight of his appearance.

Hard muscles defined the sinewy body. Wild patterns of scars were evidence of survival and strength. The natural litheness of the battle-scarred body was breathtaking, signified more power and dangerousness than the black ANBU symbol tattooed on the upper arm could ever indicate. Striking paleness created a beautiful contrast to his own darker skin, and then there was Kakashi's eye, darkly gleaming down on him, watching him intently, waiting like a beast ready to strike and take what it wants. And Iruka gazed back, breathless and spell-bound. A twitch of the biceps was the only warning he got. Kakashi moved, and Iruka's world narrowed down to the man above.

It was tormenting how measured the movements were, how slowly, nearly leisurely Kakashi was pushing in and out of him. He could feel every inch of the hot flesh against his inner walls, unerringly rubbing over his pleasure spot. Iruka arched his back and his lips opened into a low moan. His pupils dilated, and the knuckles of his clenched fists turned white when the quickly increasing arousal turned his member painfully stiff.

And Kakashi was watching him the whole time, shamelessly soaking up his reactions while he was controlling his pleasure, driving him crazy with this agonizingly drawn-out act. It was too little to come yet almost too much to bear. Over and over he was giving him a small taste close to an orgasm only to refuse him the climax in a mocking dance. Kakashi enjoyed his struggle, was baiting him to lose control. The air around the Jounin gradually turned feral with each new shove. Guttural moans and heavy pants filled the space between them, and Iruka was close to breaking and screaming in frustration when Kakashi seized the underside of his thighs, pushing them up, lifting his bottom into a new position to change the angle. White teeth appeared between thin lips. A growl, heavy with lust, rolled from Kakashi over him. The man started to move with hard and precise thrusts, and Iruka's next minutes were blinded by pleasure.

He bucked. His hands were tearing at the material of the couch as he threw his head back, body bent and drawn tight like a bow. Nonsensical noises bubbled out of him. Kakashi took possession of him, spiralled his lust to new highs until a cry erupted from his throat. A hand closed around his aching arousal, squeezing it roughly as a reminder for the demanded control. The touch, however, was what he had been craving for since the first rush of pleasure, and the sensation of those calloused fingers around his pulsing flesh was enough to push him over the edge.

Iruka's body grew rigid and he fell silent the moment the orgasm exploded in his groin, spurting white fire on his belly in pumping waves. He was flying. The little death stole his breath, any sight and sound and reasoning until the awareness of sharply drawn erratic breaths brought him back to the surface, back to the here and now. His chest was heaving with shuddering movements. His heart was loudly hammering against his ribcage and in his ears while he was taking gulps of air to support the struggling lungs. And suddenly he felt Kakashi all over again, still pushing into him, and Iruka took it submissively. Exhaustion had turned his body pliant, and it felt amazingly natural to just lie there, to welcome the man without any resistance.

A couple of hard possessive thrusts, one last deep growl and heat coated his insides. Kakashi stilled at last. Harsh breaths overlapped Iruka's by now quieter ones, and he watched the man in a dazed attempt to understand what he had made him experience. He was still floating, utterly content with where he was and the role he had been given. The urgent need to touch was not there anymore, and this was as surprising as the strong feeling of pleasure he got solely from the look of satisfaction on Kakashi's face. Everything felt just right.

The glimpse he got from the corner of his eyes came like a bolt from the blue. A person was standing behind the couch, right between Kakashi and him, and Iruka started violently. His head shot up, looking straight into a well-known face and a smug grin holding a senbon. An amused grunt emerged from Kakashi who gestured at the man like introducing him for the first time.

"Fire, meet storm."

Snorting, Genma's lips twisted into a smirk, regarding Iruka with a drawled remark.

"Very steamy, indeed."

tbc

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-.

I've made it! And I only needed... 4 months for this update! Regarding past updates, that's like a record for me. Sad, isn't it. *hides*

Many thanks for all those great comments and reviews! And of course, many thanks to NR for her proof-reading. It's Genma's turn next time, and Iruka will enjoy it thoroughly until… Well, as we all know, life's full of surprises. But that's for another chapter. :)

I really hope you liked the instalment and that we will see us again!

PS

Dear crazychix1992, I've sent my reply to you just as I've announced I would do for anonym reviewers. I tried every version of your e-mail address I could think of but got only failures in return.

Therefore, to all anonym reviewers who want replies to their comments, please put in your correct e-mail address! Thank you!


End file.
